


Неудачники

by HerNameIsHenry



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama, Drama & Romance, First Time, M/M, Psychological Drama, Soulmates, Teenage Drama
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-08-03 16:55:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 45,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16329956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerNameIsHenry/pseuds/HerNameIsHenry
Summary: Три истории, одна драма.





	1. История первая: Наруто (1 — 3)

**Author's Note:**

> Текст бетили: Вайр и Storm Quest
> 
>  **Примечания автора:**  
>  Дружище, будь добр, во избежание всяких "ля-ля", прочти и прими: 
> 
> 1) это — учихацест. Если тебе показалось иначе... То тебе показалось;  
> 2) религиозно-мистическо-евангелионские мотивы;  
> 3) АU!мир: ядерный микс из США начала 80-х, северо-западной Европы, Японии и мира шиноби;  
> 4) система такова: не "обоснуй ради нц", а "нц как часть обоснуя";  
> 5) название совершенно точно соответствует начинке;  
> 6) спасибо всем, кто дойдет до середины и не заорет "где мои учиха-потрахульки?!";  
> 7) автор не несет ответственности за боль и страдания читателя под финал этого стеклобетона;  
> 8) юстикус тоталикус главного мозга;  
> 9) говорящие второстепенные персонажи, влияющие на сюжетную линию — оказывается, так тоже можно;  
> 10) на самом деле, под этим вот всем зарыта глубокая мысль. 
> 
> *музыкальная тема всего этого вот:  
> XTC — Dear god

****

**НЕУДАЧНИКИ**

**История первая: Наруто**

_Кто расскажет про нас, про тех, кто одинок в любви?_  
 _Мы жертвы одностороннего чувства. Мы проклятие мира любимых._  
 _Мы нелюбимые. Мы ходячие больные._

 

**1.**

В день первого июня солнце светит ярко. Наруто стоит на крыше корпуса школы, на темно-серой, шероховатой поверхности, в новеньких кедах, ощущая затылком летний ветер. Его до конца не застегнутый рюкзак висит на правом плече. Где-то внизу, у площадки для футбола, трескочат цикады. 

Его лучший друг присаживается в тени навеса у выхода на крышу. 

Саске всегда аккуратен: он достает из рюкзака большой платок, пластиковую коробку с ланчем без единой наклейки и надписи. Саске делает привычные вещи, делает и не замечает, какими глазами на него смотрит Наруто. 

В день первого июня и яркого солнца Наруто говорит слова, которым не место в их с Саске отношениях. Он не планирует, так просто получается. Как-то по-идиотски нелепо, а в результате трагично, Наруто смотрит глазами преданной собаки и говорит удивительно красивые слова. Но не тому человеку. 

— Я люблю тебя.

Сказанное — будто смертельный выстрел, а после растекается кровью могильная тишина. В параллельной вселенной все еще трескочат цикады, слышится смех одноклассников. 

Саске молчит. Летний ветер невидимой пятерней расчесывает черные волосы — Наруто думает, что это очень красиво. 

В растекающейся луже тишины сердце Наруто будто застывает, дыхание останавливается, и кровь более не скачет по венам. Потому что время тянется жвачкой. 

Наруто смотрит на Саске, как никогда внимательно и выжидающе; смотрит, как тот трет большим пальцем край пластикового контейнера, как челка рассыпается на щеках. 

Но проходит бесконечная секунда. Вторая. Третья. Саске все молчит. 

Их отношения — это карточный домик, а Наруто — как-то так получилось — дунул в само основание. Возможно, он не понимает так глубоко и тонко как тот же Саске, или кто из друзей в его окружении. Возможно, у него напрочь отсутствует чувство такта и слова его всегда нелепые и сказанные не там и не тогда. Но Наруто умеет чувствовать. И в разлитой луже молчания и трескота цикад, совершенно ясно и подлинно он чувствует одно: _все идет к чертям._

— Сас…

— Перемена, — глухой, но твердый голос. Саске смотрит на коробку для ланча, идеально чистую, без наклеек и надписей. Смотрит будто сквозь пластик и бетон; будто сквозь землю и в самый ад. — У нас перемена заканчивается. 

Этим голосом можно убивать — холодный, острый как лезвие. Но от этого голоса, как по рефлексу, кровь Наруто мгновенно вспенивается, сердце срывается в аритмию и сразу на вторую космическую. 

Тишина разбивается на осколки. Гигантский миксер начинает взбивать время. 

_Все идет не так._

— Сас… Саске… — в горле будто морской еж застрял: ни сказать, ни вдохнуть нормально. А кровь все пенится, пенится, время закручивается спиралью, и _все не так, не туда…_

Наруто не понимает, но искреннее чувствует, что если сейчас что-то не скажет, что-то непременно верное и весомое, то… 

_Все идет совсем не так._

Наруто сжимает лямку рюкзака, немо открывает рот, но оттуда только молчание. Невидимый еж впитывает неозвученные слова-чувства. 

Саске кладет обратно в рюкзак коробку с ланчем, не так аккуратно как прежде, как многие перемены до, складывает платок. Резко дергает молнию на рюкзаке — будто ножом по коже. 

— Саске, постой! 

_Надо что-то сказать… Что-то непременно сказать!.._

— Я… — по гортани дерут иглы. — Послушай… Я… 

Саске поднимается с шероховатой поверхности школьной крыши. Снизу доносятся радостные крики от забитого гола. 

Трескочат цикады. 

Саске направляется к выходу. Наруто видит как в замедленной съемке: тот касается дверной ручки — в голову бьет ядовитым коктейлем из чувств и эмоций, но не ступить и шагу — ноги будто чужие. 

— Постой!.. 

Дверь скрипит. Закрывается с глухим хлопком. 

Идет день первого июня. В затылок дует теплый ветер, сердце стучит перепуганным птенцом. Наруто смотрит на закрытую дверь и ощущает, как к горлу подкатывает тупая злость.

Светит яркое солнце. 

Что-то невидимое, но бесконечно огромное, падая, разлетается в щепки. 

 

**2.**

_Все как-то по-дурацки вышло…_

Реальность как кадры из фильма: все будто бы и настоящее, но осязаем только лишь экран. 

Наруто уходит с нагретой солнцем крыши спустя какое-то время — бесконечное для него, но краткое для объективной реальности, той реальности, в которой все звуки будто бы сквозь толстые фильтры, а сам он — внезапно потерянная деталь. 

Это синяк: невидимый, но от того не менее ощущаемый — на сердце, под ребрами и Именем. Налитый кровью, пульсирующий и злой. 

_Все должно было случиться иначе!_

На ватных ногах Наруто идет в сторону класса. Какой-то части его естества хочется закричать. Побежать следом за Саске или ворваться в класс, схватить того за грудки и кричать, кричать во все легкие, пока горло не сорвешь. Смотреть в его так часто безразличное лицо, в черные глаза и умирать. Умирать в одностороннем порядке. 

_Почему ты молчишь?!_

Но в горле Наруто только воображаемый морской еж.

— … а вот этого быть не может. Я поверю в эту историю, только если ты принесешь веские доказательства, — из класса слышится строгий голос Неджи. Наруто останавливается у двери, прислоняется к стенке. 

Там, внутри, под слоем кожи и крови, настоящее, осязаемое сердце, больное и раненое. Оно безнадежное, потому что влюбленное. И лучше бы он родился с тяжелым пороком или по-настоящему больным. 

— Я не принесу тебе никаких _"веских доказательств"_ , — Наруто не видит, но слышит, как Сакура-чан перекривляет Неджи. — Спроси любого в том парке, все тебе скажут, что рыба всплыла брюхом вверх. И это после более полугода стабильных уловов. Ты представляешь, сколько было потрачено на поддержание жизни? 

— Я представляю, сколько будет потрачено на компенсацию от потери жизни. 

Наруто упирается затылком в холодную стену. 

Все должно было случиться _иначе._ Например, в более удачный день, в более удачном месте, не школьная крыша, нет, конечно нет, более подходящий момент, не перерыв на ланч, и они бы непременно смотрели друг другу в глаза — он прокручивал различные варианты, как режиссер отматывал пленку, вырезал запоротые дубли, например те, где у него дрожит голос или потеют ладони. 

«Я все испортил», — и в этой мысли ни грамма сожаления, только тупая обида и не менее тупая злость.

— Неджи, какой ты зануда! — Яманака-чан цокает языком, слышится хруст, будто кто-то откусил яблоко. 

Наруто шумно выдыхает. 

_А если Саске сейчас в классе?.._

— Именно! — поддакивает Сакура-чан. 

Невидимый еж распухает в горле. Наруто немного страшно, немного волнительно, но это оттого, что реальность, будто по щелчку пальца, из далекой и кинематографичной в одно мгновение становится осязаемой. Осязаемой до мельчайшего атома и наполненной звуками — будто кто врубил громкоговоритель. 

_А если Саске действительно в классе?!_

— …а я слышала, что руководил проектом по возобновлению фауны брат Саске-куна. 

— Да-да, я тоже такое слышала! — оживленно вторит Яманака-чан. — Подруга подруги моей тетки, которая работает в том парке, сказала, что действительно видела его у директорского кабинета. 

— И как ты собираешься проверить эту сплетню? Только не говори, что поверила на слово, — у голоса Неджи скептический оттенок. Слышатся звуки отодвигаемых стульев. 

Наруто распахнутыми глазами смотрит в белоснежный школьный потолок: _мысль вбежать в класс и схватить Саске за грудки теперь кажется не такой восхитительной._

— Нет, ты таки зануда! Нара-кун, ты, как его друг, скажи что-нибудь! 

— Например? — слышится вялый голос Шикамару. 

Сердце Наруто не успокаивается, дрожит в тревожной неизвестности. Нет, _нет-нет_ , он же _по-настоящему_ не представляет, что скажет Саске, как отреагирует или что сделает. 

Возможно, этим утром Наруто крупно облажался; возможно, похерил дружбу с крайне важным человеком. Но если Наруто в чем-то и уверен, то только в том, что не трус. 

— …ой, а ты на чьей стороне? — спрашивает Сакура-чан. Слышится фырчание — наверняка Неджи закатывает глаза, демонстративно откидываясь на стуле. 

— Ты сама назвала его моим другом. Логично, что выбор у меня невелик. 

Яманака-чан смеется. 

Наруто сжимает губы — _ну и что, если он там?_ Крепче хватается за лямку рюкзака — _да плевать уже!_ — поворачивается на пятках, глубоко вдыхает…

— Йо! Наруто! — Наруто практически подпрыгивает на месте, вздрагивая всем телом. От неожиданного хлопка по спине он растерянно и немного нервно оборачивается — позади стоит Киба, белозубо улыбается. — Э, ты чего, а? 

Наруто хочется ответить что-то между «ничего» и «а, привет». Но он только натянуто улыбается, поправляя на плече лямку. 

— Наруто? — Киба недоуменно смотрит в его лицо и, наверное, видит там нечто волнующее. Или настораживающее — потому что брови в тревожно-обеспокоенном жесте сводятся к переносице. — Что слу…

— Ничего. Все нормально. 

_Все не нормально._

— Ты какой-то…

— Да все отлично! — легкий жест рукой, мол, все в полном порядке, тебе только кажется. — Ну что, как ланч? Куда ходили? 

Когда говоришь, не так страшно входить в класс. А сердце-то уже под горлом, колется о невидимого ежа, что рубит слова на короткие выдохи. 

— Э… Да. Короче, тусили в классе. Типа лень жопу поднимать. Шикамару-то рад был до усрачки, конечно, ему же по жизни все лень, — Киба говорит в привычном повышенном тоне, цокает языком, расскачивает на локте рюкзак. — А Неджи — засранец, в этот раз поддержал, хотя я ему и говорил, что лучше пойти на улицу, погода охеренная, все дела, поваляемся на траве… 

Наруто заходит в класс и тут же ощущает, как нечто весомое и живое гулко падает в кишки — парта Саске пустая. 

— … ну, типа, как собаки, довольные, изваляемся на газоне, пожрем, поржем. А он мне такой: нет, Киба, там же ночью дождь был, Киба, наверняка еще сыро, бла-бла…

Парта Наруто крайняя у окна, на ней тетради, наполовину исписанный карандаш. Несколько фантиков. Соседняя парта — Саске — аккуратная и чистая: в левом углу книга, по центру рабочая тетрадь. Стул приставлен к столешнице. 

За ней никого нет. 

— …и я ему такой, типа, дебил, что ли? А он мне: нет, Киба, это ты у нас не блистаешь интеллектом — во хамло, а? 

Наруто ощущает, как царапает в горле: теперь уже и не сказать нормально, не сделать вид будто _"все действительно отлично"_. Он торопливо осматривает класс: Сакура-чан стоит у парты Неджи, ее руки упираются в бока, она упрямо гнет свою линию, начерченную определенно задолго до того, как подошел Наруто. Неджи сидит напротив, его длинные волосы пережимаются спинкой кресла. Привычная серая бандана обмотана вокруг лба. 

— Харуно, ты так ведешь себя, будто дела клана Учиха имеют для тебя первостепенную важность. 

Шикамару складывает коробку с едой в рюкзак. Яманака-чан жует яблоко. 

— Ну, Наруто, так че скажешь? 

_Саске нет в классе._

— Ничего не имеет!.. Я просто… волнуюсь за одноклассника!

— О, Киба, привет! 

— Ребята! Что обсуждаем? 

В класс возвращаются с перемены одноклассники — все верно, время ланча действительно подходит к концу. Но Наруто так и стоит у стены, не дойдя двух шагов до привычного места у окна, и все смотрит в лица входящих, все выискивает, ждет… А сердце дрожит уже в животе. 

— Э, Наруто! Иди к нам! 

— А что с ним? 

_Надо было идти следом, Наруто, чем ты думал? Надо было идти следом…_

Друзья призывно машут рукой, подзывая в компанию. Шикамару, повозившись с застежкой, оборачивается к нему лицом, Сакура-чан опускает с талии руки, становясь не такой грозной. Неджи смотрит на него строго, жаля светло-серыми глазами — это не упрек, нет, но под этим взглядом становится неловко, будто ему _что-то известно._

— Наруто?..

— Д-да, все в норме, — он и сам не верит собственному голосу: какой-то вялый и дрожащий. Но к друзьям подходит. — Задумался просто. Бывает, ха! 

— Что-то больно о серьезных вещах задумался. На тебя не похоже, — Неджи поворачивается корпусом, кладя локоть на спинку кресла. — Учиха Саске ищешь? 

Наруто вздрагивает. 

— Э-э… Н-нет, — _Да._ — В смысле, мы уходили вместе на ланч, а потом… — _я, кажется, кое-что похерил._ — Как-то разошлись, вот я и… — он недоговаривает, делая руками неопределенные жесты, мол, не знаю, что добавить, как-то разбежались, _оборвались на полуслове._

— Учиха не заходил, — со вздохом говорит Шикамару, ложась грудью на парту. 

— Э! Ты че, спать собрался?! — Киба нагибается вперед, гневно-демонстративно выпячивая вперед кулак. — Шикамару! 

Все внимание теперь приковано к Кибе, но Наруто по-прежнему неловко: он знает, что Неджи продолжает на него смотреть. Чтобы скрыться от этого взгляда, он подходит к пустой парте рядом с Кибой, садится сверху на столешницу. 

_Саске же придет в класс?.._

_Бред, конечно придет. Он ведь не прогуливает._

— … Наруто? 

— А? — Наруто вздрагивает. Его о чем-то спросили? 

— Я спрашиваю, — раздраженно повторяет Сакура-чан, — ты веришь, что в парке вся рыба всплыла брюхом вверх, или нет? 

— Рыба? — недоуменно переспрашивает Наруто. Стоп, _какая рыба?_

— О, началось… — со вселенской тяжестью вздыхая и падая лбом на сложенные руки, Шикамару выстанывает слова. Киба совершенно не тактично ржет.

— Э-э?.. Так что там?.. — Наруто не успевает договорить — затыкается на полуслове, с некрасиво открытым ртом, замерев на середине фразы. 

Это инстинкт — как у птиц на цунами или землетрясение — обернуться на того, кто непременно сделает больно.

Наруто поворачивает голову аккурат к моменту, когда в класс входит Саске — он давится словами, воздухом, застывает камнем и смотрит как будто в замедленной съемке: широкими шагами, прытко и шустро, Саске подбегает к своей парте. 

Сердце, кажется, подпрыгивает из живота к горлу. 

_С-саске!.._

— Наруто?.. — кто-то говорит, чей-то голос на заднем фоне, приглушенный шипящей кровью и барабанной дробью в ушах. 

Саске резко расстегивает рюкзак, торопливо забрасывает тетрадь, книгу, карандаш. Совершенно неаккуратно, рваными движениями. Время — растянутая жвачка, тянется и липнет к секундам, а те кажутся минутами. Минутами бесконечно долгими, в которых Саске хватает за обе лямки школьную сумку, оборачивается и, словно пущенная стрела, стремительно выбегает из класса — вслед волнами поднимаются прикрепленные к Доске Почета листы.

И в это мгновение, растянутое до бесконечности, внутри Наруто что-то щелкает. Будто кто под дых дает — он спрыгивает с парты, подгоняемый в спину колоссальным импульсом, таким, что перед глазами бело. Рюкзак глухо ударяется об пол. 

Два, три, пять шагов!..

— С-саске!.. 

Ноги не слушаются, как чужие, он путается в шагах, наступает на шнурок собственного кеда и только чудом вовремя вытягивает руку и не разбивает нос о впередистоящую парту. 

— Стой! Саске!.. 

В липких секундах-минутах Наруто натыкается на одноклассника, что-то говорит, что-то слышит в ответ, бежит к выходу, ударяется бедром о край последней в ряду парты — но плевать! Боль как-то не ощущается, как не слышатся голоса и окрики на фоне.

В ушах только барабанная дробь. 

— Саске!.. 

Наруто выбегает в коридор, но там — школьники, много школьников, его знакомые, одноклассники и безликие посторонние. Он вертит головой из стороны в сторону, ища и все не находя нужного лица. Лица человека, в которого не повезло влюбиться. 

— Сас... ке. 

Наруто закусывает губу, лихорадочно соображая, какую из сторон выбрать: направо, налево?.. 

_Да черт!.. Не растворился же в воздухе!_

Стремительно он поворачивается и бежит налево, в противоположную крыше сторону. Наруто не уверен, он более чем не уверен, что выбрал правильное направление, но что-то невидимое и бесконечно огромное все толкает его вперед: через ступеньку, вторую, вниз по лестнице, а под конец — прыжок!.. 

Он весь — натянутая, дрожащая струна. 

— Саске!.. — зовет Наруто. 

Первый этаж. Ученики торопливо заходят в класс. Среди сверстников множество знакомых лиц, множество посторонних. А нужного все не отыскать. 

Наруто идет по коридору первого этажа. Он понимает, что совершенно глупо всматриваться в ребят из параллели. Глупо иметь одышку от краткого спринта и нервно оборачиваться из стороны в сторону. 

_Все очень, очень глупо…_

Дойдя до тупиковой развилки, он сворачивает в сторону центрального выхода, к длинному стеллажу со сменной обувью. Наруто уже не бежит сломя голову, не зовет по имени — потому что коридор совершенно пуст и только что отыграл школьный звонок. 

Не может быть кого-то в месте, где никого нет — Наруто это ясно понимает. Так же, как понимает то, что получит очередной выговор за опоздание. Но ему надо знать, _ему просто надо знать…_

Третий стеллаж от стены, класс 3 — 3. Он пробегает глазами по именным табличкам, по аккуратно сложенным парам обуви. 

_Акимичи, Нара, Ли, Харуно, Хьюга…_

Сглатывает — тяжелым комом по горлу. 

_Можно было догадаться._ Где-то глубоко, на далеких краях сознания, Наруто понимает, что об этом можно было легко догадаться. _Очевидно_ — сказал бы Шикамару; _ожидаемо_ — вторил бы Неджи. Но когда нелюбим, так приятно в надеждах обманываться… 

Седьмой бокс слева, именная табличка: «Учиха Саске. 3 — 3».

 _Пусто._

 

**3.**

Саске не появляется в школе ни на следующий урок, ни под конец последнего.


	2. История первая: Наруто (4)

**4.**

Едва ли успевает отыграть школьный звонок, как одноклассники Наруто торопливо поднимаются с мест. Гремят стульями, задвигая те к партам. Перебрасываются пустыми фразами как бумажными записками. 

Наруто не торопится подниматься с места, хотя бы по причине того, что спешить ему особо некуда. Еще этим утром он, сидя за этой же партой, строил совместные с Саске планы, обговаривал предложения заскочить в центр с игральными автоматами, сделать совместно уроки. Возможно, после, поиграть в футбол. 

Одноклассники уходят, а место Саске по-прежнему пустует. И Наруто совершенно не у кого поинтересоваться, не у кого спросить и узнать наверняка: много ли похерилось карт в их воображаемом домике дружбы?

— Все. До завтра! — Шикамару говорит не громко, но достаточно четко, чтобы быть услышанным. Неджи кивает, перебрасывая на плече рюкзак. 

— Покедова! — Кибу слышно на весь класс. Наруто пересекается взглядом с Шикамару, улыбается и машет на прощание раскрытой ладонью. 

Взгляд опускается на место Саске. 

_С ним же не могло ничего случиться?_

_Черт._

Первого декабря должно исполниться ровно семь лет, как Наруто знаком с Саске. Ровно семь удивительных, насыщенных, а вместе и болезненных лет, за которые Саске не прогулял ни единого урока. Болел — да, но не прогуливал, в отличие от того же Наруто, что, едва сдружившись с Кибой и Шикамару, появлялся в школьных стенах только для того, чтобы тут же удрать с занятий. А после отсиживаться на воспитательных беседах. 

Саске… _он же совсем не такой._ И Наруто смотрит, смотрит пристальным и задумчивым взглядом на пустое место по правую руку, будто где-то на столешнице или сидении нацарапан ответ: что заставило сбежать с уроков человека, прежде никогда не прогулявшего и минуты? 

— Йо! Наруто! 

_Ну конечно_ — есть один ответ, лежит под носом, благоухает логичностью и очевидностью. Но он не устраивает. И потому Наруто предпочитает обходиться с ним как со слоном в посудной лавке. 

— Че, погнали в футбол за школой? 

Когда-то один близкий и взрослый человек сказал ему: не бывает безвыходных ситуаций, бывают ситуации, выход из которых не устраивает — так же и с ответами, подытоживает Наруто. Он прекрасно осознает, что причиной всего, предположительно и с огромной вероятностью, является он сам. Но это — херовый ответ, херовое заключение не менее херовой ситуации. И Наруто с ним не согласен, а потому мысленно в очереди на апелляцию. Где-то с середины третьего урока. 

_Саске, он же не ответил, не послал откровенным текстом, а ведь мог, о, уж он-то мог! Просто промол…_

— Да ты че, оглох? 

— А! — Наруто вздрагивает на стуле, рефлекторно сжимая рюкзак будто спасательный жилет. Ладонь Кибы промелькнула у самого носа! 

— Ебать, ты сегодня тормоз! Отвечаю! — Киба присвистывает, продолжая почти в той же опасной близости размахивать руками. У Наруто мороз по конечностям — напугал ведь!

— Это ты дикий! — не остается он в долгу. — Руками размахиваешь! Пугаешь! Нет, в смысле, не то чтобы я вот _по-настоящему_ испугался, просто… Внезапно как-то!

— Таки обосрался, — Киба самодовольно сверкает. — Ну, так че, погнали в футбол?   
Наруто застегивает молнию рюкзака. Ему хочется ответить что-то схожее по смыслу с «извини, сегодня никак» и «мне немного не до этого», но едва он открывает рот, как вмешивается Неджи.

— Киба, — с нажимом говорит он. — Наруто не пойдет с тобой в _"футбол за школой"._

— Э! 

Неджи не вздыхает, не закатывает глаза в привычном жесте, но скрещивает на груди руки, говоря с подчеркнутым нажимом: 

— У Наруто есть _дела._

Киба в недоумении хлопает глазами. 

— Дела? — переспрашивает уже Наруто. Он поднимает голову и тут же колется о светло-серый взгляд. 

_Снова он так смотрит._

Тело стягивает леской напряжения. Наруто поднимается со стула, придвигая тот к парте. Он, как и Киба с Шикамару, как многие в классе и за пределами школы, старается избегать светло-серых жал Неджи. Особенно когда приятное, иногда ласковое серебро оборачивается сталью — в такие моменты лучше держаться от него подальше. Потому что Наруто иной раз кажется, что его друг каким-то фантастическим образом смотрит сквозь тело и видит самую душу. 

— Да, — Неджи кивает, — дела. Учиха Саске пропустил уроки. Выпускной класс — это очень ответственно. Наверняка к нему следует наведаться. Верно? 

Наруто сглатывает: слюна стекает по ежу, по всем его иголкам, от которых в горле уже наросли невидимые язвы. Пальцы на руках в мгновение немеют, сердце обрывается с артерий и падает в желудок — надо же, одно имя, а реакция будто на нечто неживое, но смертельно опасное. Например, как на ядерную ракету. 

_«Действительно»_ , — какая очевидная, а вместе с тем тяжелая мысль. _«Не додумался»_. 

— Да, — Наруто прочищает горло, кивая на рефлексах. — Саске следует проведать. Вдруг что-то случилось, — _например, я._ — Отнести домашку, возможно… — _поговорить._ — Что-то поделать, ну там, не знаю… 

— В футбол погонять! — восклицает Киба, с воодушевлением поднимая вверх руки. — Но… Бля-я-я… — его глаза грустнеют. — Получается, если ты пиздуешь к _этому_ , то мне не с кем погонять, да? — Киба тяжело, будто потеряв ценнейшее имущество, вздыхает. — Бля-я-я!.. 

Неджи закатывает глаза. Уголок губ трогает мягкая улыбка. 

— Пойдем, — говорит он, подзывая к себе Кибу. — Покажу, как следует играть в футбол.

— Э! — с чувством выдыхает тот. Но, словно дошкольник, в мгновение переключается: подпрыгивает на месте, всецело оборачиваясь к Неджи. Его глаза загораются приятным светом. — Ой, да не гони! Кто еще кому показывать будет, а?! 

Неджи щурится, отмахиваясь от рук Кибы. 

Наруто смотрит на это небольшое представление, и где-то под ребрами разливается мягкое тепло. Он улыбается. 

— До завтра, Наруто! — прощается Неджи. 

— До завтра! — эхом убегает ответ. 

Наруто забрасывает на спину рюкзак, отводя взгляд — _черт, опять лямка опустилась._ В этот момент он полон уверенности, что Неджи с Кибой уже скрылись за поворотом, но неожиданно слышит: «Йо! Наруто!». 

Наруто поднимает взгляд. 

Киба, _черти его раздери,_ держась одной рукой за дверной косяк, а второй, видимо, за раздраженного Неджи, с широченной улыбкой и горящими глазами светит в Наруто средним пальцем. Тот, едва только уловив их дружественный жест, растекается солнечной улыбкой. Он смеется, хватаясь одной рукой за лямку, а вторую вытягивая в зеркальном жесте. Киба, словно щенок, только и мельтешит воображаемым хвостом. Его дергают со стороны коридора, и он напоследок машет рукой со средним пальцем. В животе Наруто разливается мягкое тепло. 

Наруто поправляет съехавшую лямку рюкзака и спускается вниз по ступенькам. 

В холле шумно: конец занятий у старшей школы и начало у средней. Его сверстники и ребята помладше толпятся у стеллажей с обувью, переговариваются, прощаются и приветствуют друг друга. 

Наруто подходит к своему боксу, где немного неаккуратно впихнуты старые, уличные кроссовки. Кривится: в последнее время пыли на улицах стало в разы больше. Он только неделей ранее отчистил, казалось, всю уличную грязь, а теперь — снова. 

Фыркает, но обувь послушно вытягивает, даже без мысли хорошенько похлопать ею на весь чистенький холл. 

Наруто нравятся его новенькие кеды: ярко-оранжевые, с белой шнуровкой — Киба с утра оценил. Потому Наруто аккуратно складывает их в специальный отсек впереди рюкзака. Застегивая молнию, решает, что уж эту пару будет беречь особенно тщательно — нечего ряды "уличных" пополнять, еще из оранжевых в бурые превратятся! 

Наруто едва успевает завязать шнурки на старой обуви, готовый подняться и ускакать подальше, как его окликают. 

— Эй! Наруто-кун, подожди! — Наруто оборачивается. Позади, на расстоянии в полдесятка шагов, стоит его бывший учитель из начальной школы — Ирука. 

Ирука сдержанно улыбается, жестом подзывая к себе. Наруто как-то машинально вспоминаются моменты, когда таким же жестом он завлекал в класс их небольшую компанию во главе с ним: это были далекие дни, полные света и болезненного притирания-привыкания к другим детям, дни, когда Наруто, убегая от одиночества, успевал наживать вместо друзей проблемы. 

Ирука постарел: его лицо теперь украшают морщины, и светлый шрам поперек лица кажется более отчетливым. Наруто более не зовет его мысленно «учитель» — слишком давно это было — но о вежливом поклоне не забывает, едва завидев в коридоре. 

— Твои все разбежались. Хорошо, что успел тебя поймать, а то, вижу, ты уже на низком старте, — Ирука улыбается — и в этой улыбке много покровительственно-родительского. — Подойди-ка сюда. 

Наруто уже готов сделать шаг, но застывает. С поднятой ногой. Смотрит на учителя, на свои ноги. На учителя — на ноги. 

_Ай! Да пошло оно!_

Он бросает рюкзак у ног, переносит вес на пятки и пыльными кроссовками, наверняка, с бурой подошвой, в три широких шага, храбро, то ли подходит, то ли подпрыгивает к Ируке. Тот устало наблюдает за комическим безобразием, во взгляде проскальзывает нечто ностальгирующее. 

— Наруто-кун, — обращается Ирука, — ты, вроде как, неплохо ладишь с Учиха Саксе? — _сглотнуть. Пожалуйста, просто сглотнуть, по язвам в горле, до самого сердца. А то с синяком в половину ладони._ — Ну, я так слышал. И видел, мельком. Со стороны сложилось впечатление, что вы действительно хорошие друзья. По крайне мере, ты — единственный, с кем Учиха Саске улыбается, — Ирука весело хмыкает. Наруто кажется, будто кто накинул на шею петлю. — В общем, он пропустил занятия. Не передашь ему домашнее задание? Он, как ни как, твой друг. 

_Друг — вроде как. Возможно. Все еще._

В животе все в узел сворачивает — _пожалуйста, не спрашивайте ничего._ Наруто кажется, что открой он сейчас рот — оттуда потечет кровь. 

— Сделаешь, Наруто-кун? 

_Надо кивнуть. Как назло, шея будто деревянная._

_Да не знает он, кто ему теперь Саске! Не знает!_

Где-то в горле противный морской еж почти не фигурально царапает мягкие ткани — глотать больно. Время и пространство, _какая жалость_ , не уплывают на задний фон, звуки не приглушаются миксом из крови-боли, и все так отчетливо, так ярко, что глазам больно. 

— Да, — Наруто кивает, кажется, спустя вечность, кажется, ломая к чертям позвонки. Кивает, потому что еще минута и изо рта, в самом деле, польется кровь: жаркая и горячая. Алая, растекающаяся жизнью по чистому полу. И он непременно умрет, он, настоящий, нелепый и недогадливый, умрет в стенах школы, а жить продолжит копия. И у копии будет все в порядке: она изначально мертвая, а потому лажать ей меньше. — Друзья. 

_По крайне мере, до ланча ими были._

— Ну, тогда хорошо, — кивает Ирука. — Кстати, не скажешь, что случилось? Насколько я знаю, Учиха не из прогульщиков. Все в порядке? 

_Нет._

_Нет-нет, совсем нет._

Наруто молчит. И вовсе не от того, что нечего ответить, наоборот — слишком много слов поперек глотки, но слов ненужных этому моменту, этим стенам и человеку, больных и безответных, что на сердце раной, что саднящим следом под ребрами и Именем. 

Некоторым словам суждено зазвучать в компании тишины и одиночества. 

Наруто пожимает плечами. 

— Да, в порядке, — он врет, не смотря в глаза. — Я спрошу у Саске, что случилось.   
И в этот момент, стоя напротив учителя начальной школы, Наруто как никогда мерзко от себя: за ложь — себе и тому, кому он не безразличен. 

_Все как-то по-идиотски…_

— Ну, хорошо, — кивает Ирука. — Напомни ему, что он в выпускном классе. Не стоит забывать об этом. Я понимаю, в такой… — он запинается, — …нестабильной ситуации сложно смотреть вперед, строить какие-то планы… Но это все временно, Наруто-кун, временно, — поучительно заканчивает Ирука. — Можешь так и передать. 

Наруто кивает. 

Странно слышать о будущем от человека из прошлого. Прошлого, в котором, кажется, июнь был ярче, небо голубее, а фруктов в магазинах больше. В том прошлом также было страшно, но тот страх был другим: осязаемым и равным по весу. Страх из сегодня — седой дым, безликий и ядовитый. А будущее как никогда туманно. 

Наруто не отступит — _о, нет_ — он же не трус. Но даже храбрейшим бывает до дрожи страшно. 

Ирука протягивает несколько листов с напечатанными заданиями. Каждый предмет скреплен отдельно. Наруто берет бумаги, готовый вежливо поклониться и покинуть школу, но — замирает. 

Имя. 

Это вовсе не тайна, в этом нет ни большого, ни малого открытия: на правой руке, от большого пальца к указательному, красивыми иероглифами бордового, как засохшая кровь, цвета, удивительное в своей благозвучности Имя — _Искрящий._

— Что-то не так? — спрашивает Ирука. Наруто, застывшей глиной, цепко держит домашнее задание: ни притягивает, ни отталкивает. 

_Искрящий._

Под ребрами вздрагивает — рука так и тянется к своему Имени, но — _нет_ — только дергает на себя стопку бумаг. Наруто сглатывает. Возможно, но только возможно, будь это другой учитель — _кто-то совершенно другой, не из прошлого, а из настоящего,_ — Наруто бы ушел. Развернулся на пятках, пачкая пол бурой грязью, и ушел бы, так и не спросив, хотя вопрос дрожал в горле. 

Возможно. 

— Учитель Ирука, — _черт, а голос-то дрожит._ — Как думаете, если облажался, — сглатывает, — сильно так облажался, случайно… Если сделал глупость, а она обернулась чем-то… неожиданно плохим. То можно как-то исправить ситуацию? Можно сделать так, чтобы все было как раньше? 

_Как до этого идиотского перерыва на ланч…_

Ирука некоторое время — краткое для мира и бесконечно длинное для Наруто — недоуменно смотрит, хмурит брови. 

— Все возможно, — другим голосом, более мягким и тихим, отвечает Ирука. — Если ты действительно хочешь что-то исправить, то у тебя обязательно получится, Наруто-кун. Упорства, насколько помню, тебе не занимать, а уж найти подход… — Ирука улыбается, шумно выдыхая носом. — У тебя как-то получилось его найти к Учиха Саске. Думаю, ни одна стена тебе более не преграда. 

В пустом холле звучит музыка школьного звонка. Вот-вот за спиной начнется шумиха. 

Наруто нервно сглатывает, ему откровенно неловко находиться в такой обнажающей ситуации: будто кто перед толпой раздел. 

— Спасибо, — Наруто уверен: щеки его красятся в томатовый. — Я… Ну, пойду. Спасибо! 

Ирука кивает. 

Наруто поворачивается на пятках, напрочь забыв о том, что не в новеньких кедах, а в пыльной уличной обуви, делает два, три шага… 

— Наруто-кун! — Ирука окликает уже стоящего у стеллажей Наруто. 

— А? 

— У тебя ведь… У тебя ведь _все в порядке?_

Наруто застывает. Смотрит в искренне обеспокоенное лицо учителя из прошлого, на его шрам. Прикусывает губу. 

_Ложь или правда?_

_Правда или ложь?_

— Я… — в горле укололо иглами. — Я сделаю так, что все _будет_ в порядке. 

Ирука, хмыкая, разворачивается. 

Выходя из школы, Наруто понимает: начинается обеденная жара.

На улице много пыли. Намного больше, чем годом ранее или в его, к примеру, детстве. Она рыжая, желтая, иногда ржавая. Наруто не нравится пыль, как не нравится жалящее лучами солнце. Он проводит рукой от затылка ко лбу, пытаясь в такой иллюзорной форме если не победить, то хоть спрятаться — конечно, все без толку. 

По дороге проезжают редкие машины, раздувая пыль еще больше. 

К телефонным проводам липнет мошкара. 

Ноги ведут в сторону магазинного ряда. Как и многие прохожие, Наруто прячется под плотные навесы, скрываясь от солнца и жары. Он прошел всего ничего, а спина уже потная. Очень кстати представляются фантазии о прохладном душе. 

Наруто проходит мимо витрин, не заостряя ни на чем особого внимания. Обувной, книжный, магазин с телевизорами… Но тут взгляд замирает — следующей идет лавка с подарками: не особо нужные, мелкие и не очень, безделушки из дерева, камня и пластика. Наруто думает, что это большая удача - не разориться с таким-то товаром в их непростое время. 

Но останавливается, внимательно рассматривает вещи за стеклом. У Итачи-сана скоро День Рождения. А он, как всегда, без подарка заранее. 

Наверное, Саске уже давным-давно решил схожую проблему. 

_Саске._

Под правой подмышкой зажато домашнее задание, на лбу виднеются капли пота. В горле сдавливает от мысли, что через какой-то квартал-другой он дойдет до развилки, а там — поворот направо, мимо реки, через сквер и вот он — дом Саске. 

Сердце дрогнуло в волнении. 

Несознательно он кладет правую ладонь на грудь, на место, где под форменной рубашкой находится Имя. Тонкие иероглифы, будто кто нарисовал, на месте, где под кожей и ребрами бьется сердце — отчаянное и такое слепое.

У Ируки благозвучное Имя: произнеси вслух, и, кажется, будто рядом зазвенят колокольчики с мизинец — _Искрящий._

С раннего детства, едва он переступил порог начальной школы, ему говорили: _«Имя — значит жизнь»_. «Имя — это то, что определяет человеческую жизнь».

_«Имя — это судьба»._

Но _черта с два_ — Наруто прикусывает край губы. _Черта с два_. Потому что во всей этой офигительно логичной и надежной системе что-то не сходятся концы. 

У Ируки Имя — _Искрящий_ — казалось бы, человек с таким Именем ну просто обязан быть если не публичным, то привлекающим к себе внимание. А Наруто, сколько помнит, ни разу не замечал Ируку не то что на широкой публике, а хотя бы в центре компании. У Ируки — он сосредотачивается на воспоминаниях — и компании-то, кажется, никогда не было. Всегда поодаль, всегда в сторонке. За крайним столом в учительской. В тени других учителей, достижений и чужих успехов. 

_Искрящий…_

_Нет, что-то тут не так…_

Наруто хмурится. Сосредоточенный, он трет пальцем по спрятанным за тканью иероглифам. Оборачивает, прокручивает в голове мысли, не раз приходившие в голову, то так, то эдак — все ища и никак не находя того сучка-задоринки, той вселенской ошибки, что подтвердила бы догадки. 

_«Возможно»,_ — на губе уже ранка, но Наруто не замечает: все его внимание вокруг кружащих стервятниками мыслей. Он резко оборачивается, поглощенный размышлениями. 

_«Только возможно, что если...»_

— Арх-х! 

Наруто подпрыгивает, отскакивает как кошка от воды, больно ударяясь спиной о стену магазина. 

— Сука! Ты куда, сука, лезешь?! — Наруто открывает зажмуренные в испуге глаза — на него смотрит... совсем юноша. Наруто искренне удивляется: обладатель низкого мужского голоса на самом деле — мальчишка, едва ли старше его самого.

— Давно ебоньку не разукрашивали?! — на него смотрят с горящей яростью, совсем светлые брови сведены к переносице, по-девчачьи красивое лицо перекошено от гнева.

Наруто, как рыба, открывает рот, но оттуда выскакивают несуразные звуки, едва ли похожие на достойный ответ. Потому что у мальчишки напротив, — едва ли выше его, едва ли старше его, с длинными кремово-золотистыми волосами — _не может, просто не может быть такого грубого голоса._

— Эй! — на вдохе возмущается Наруто. 

Вокруг собираются зеваки. 

Незнакомец крепко держится за руль спортивного велосипеда, ногами опираясь об асфальт. 

— Сука, захлопнись! Я тебе ебобо поправлю, глаза выбью, раз ими не пользуешься! Ты, сука, о чем думал?! 

— Сам ты!.. Сам ты такой! — Наруто аж захлебывается протестом. Но его словарный запас в очевидном проигрыше. 

— Дебил незрячий, да? 

Как ужаленный, Наруто дергается, в боевом выпаде угрожающе выпячивая кулак. 

— А ну, повтори еще раз!.. 

Мальчишка на велосипеде, кажется, только и рад нарваться! Скалится, как зверь какой, тянется вперед, к Наруто, его кулаки с азартом предвкушают хорошую драку, но — вдруг замирает на полпути. Будто вспомнил нечто важное, будто кто за поводок дернул.

Наруто также мгновенно меняется — как кто на макушки обоим воды вылил. Недоуменно смотрит на милого внешне, но грязного языком сверстника. Хмурится. Выпяченный кулак расслабляется. 

— Сука! — рычит незнакомец, с силой пиная пяткой по асфальту. Он поднимает голову — волосы стекают шелком — и громко обращается к любопытным зевакам: «На что уставились?!» 

Слышится гомон, кто-то восклицает о невоспитанности, до слуха Наруто долетают существительные под стать мальчишке. 

Незнакомец хватается за руль, ставит на педаль ногу. Наруто не успевает что-либо спросить, как тот срывается с места — будто кто ужалил. 

_Странный какой-то._ Фыркает, задирая нос на манер победителя. Едва ли агрессивный мальчишка успевает скрыться за поворотом, как Наруто думает: «А велик-то клевый…».


	3. История первая: Наруто (5 — 6)

**5.**

У дома Саске есть история. Эту историю знают все. Ее пересказывают из уст в уста, подобно преданиям далеких лет; о ней перешептываются как об интимном, но постыдном и грязном. Ею же пугают, потому что эта история не имеет ничего общего с родовыми древами. 

Наруто слышал ее — все в их городе слышали. Не раз от Кибы, не раз от Шикамару или Неджи, но ни разу от самого Саске. Потому что об этом _они не разговаривают._

Дом Саске очень старый. Его стены дышат стариной, будто гигантские легкие, выдыхая кислород настоящего, а вдыхают столетней пылью. Есть крыльцо: небольшое, но достаточно широкое, чтобы разместить там стол и устроить чаепитие — один взрослый друг как-то рассказывал Наруто, что в молодости его деда такие посиделки были на пике моды. Входные двери массивные и крепкие, с резьбой, а перед ними — геометрическая арка с тонкой ширмой из рисовой бумаги, что практически всегда поднята. 

Когда Наруто был младше он опасался выходить в пышный сад на заднем дворе, потому что тот пугал своей застывшей во времени мрачностью. Наруто казалось, что с наступлением ночи _что-то_ непременно оттуда на него посмотрит. 

У дома Саске есть история — не смешная и болезненная. Ее теперь не так часто рассказывают: то ли от того, что дети, пугающиеся призраков и асфальта в красном, выросли, то ли от того, что у всякой популярности наступает эпоха заката. 

Иногда Наруто кажется, что Саске ведет себя так, будто _того дня никогда и не было_. Будто все изначально сложилось так херово. Был он — Саске — таким, какой есть, закрытым и отстраненным; был Итачи-сан — внимательным, но недосягаемо далеким. 

Наруто практически уверен: Саске не обсуждал _тот_ день даже с Итачи-саном.

Ветер подхватывает горсть пыли, дует ею в лицо. Наруто жмурится, прикрывая глаза ладонью. 

Он подходит к дому Саске, к красивой железной калитке с гербом клана на почтовом ящике. И в удивлении останавливается — та закрыта — Наруто понимает это по горизонтально стоящей ручке. Сколько помнит, у калитки всегда была эта проблема: если закрыто, то ручка в бодром горизонтальном положении, открыто — уныло смотрит концом к асфальту. 

_Никого нет дома?_

Наруто даже тянется и дергает замок на пробу: так и есть, закрыто. 

Внутри тянет неприятным холодом. 

_А если что-то и вправду случилось?.._

Наруто сжимает губы. Он смотрит по сторонам, в каком-то наивном ожидании увидеть Саске или Итачи-сана, уверенно направляющихся к дому. Но на улице пусто. Только гонимая ветром пыль. 

Мошкара шествует по почтовому ящику. 

Спустя какое-то время, не особо тщательно обдумывая, но взвешивая необходимое количество «за» и «против», Наруто сворачивает с тротуара, обходя дом дугою по рыжей, земляной тропе. 

Со стороны сада, там, где железный забор переходит в деревянный, а далее в пустырь с жухлой травой, находится тайный проход. Старое дерево, давно сухое и мертвое, надежно скрывает за опущенными ветвями отошедшие доски. 

Когда-то этот ход показал Саске. Наруто не любит им пользоваться, хотя бы с той причины, что, пролезая сквозь него, оказываешься в самой гуще одичалых кустарников. А за ними, пройдя несколько шагов, — вид на _"нежилую"_ часть дома. Наруто уже не десять, и даже не тринадцать. Но все равно, смотря в пустые, лишенные жизни окна, иной раз становится жутко. 

Внутренние часы подсказывают, что время близится к четырем. В макушку печет, а спина уже вся потная, от чего ткань форменной рубашки раздражающе липнет к коже. В который раз возникает фантазия о прохладном душе. Но Наруто только глубоко выдыхает, стирая со лба пыль и соль. 

Старые доски скрипят, но поддаются в сторону. Наруто усиленно пыхтит, боком протискиваясь в узкий проем. Спина и грудь собирают занозы, трухлявое дерево оставляет грязные, рыжие следы на белой ткани и на рюкзаке.

Фыркает — _пролез-таки!_

В саду прохладно — это чувствуется сразу. Разросшиеся кусты больно царапают колени, клещами цепляются в форменные шорты, едва ли не разрывая. Наруто тяжело сопит, отцепляя тонкие, но крепкие веточки, пролазит сквозь буйную растительность, высоко поднимая ноги — _и когда только успело вырасти?_

Два, три шага по высокой траве, по колючим сорнякам и вот — сухая, тоскливая ива, а за ней — Наруто сглатывает — дом с поганой историей. Крайнее окно слева — это комната Саске, место с мягким ковром на полу, игровой приставкой и клевым музыкальным проигрывателем. Окно правее — ванная. А далее, после коридора и кладовой — место, которого Наруто продолжает бояться и в свои шестнадцать; место, в которое нельзя заходить, но которое однажды удалось подсмотреть, заглянув за плотную штору: _нежилые комнаты._

Наруто отворачивается: _возможно, однажды оттуда тоже что-то посмотрит в ответ._

— Эй! Саске!.. — он подходит ближе к окну, размазав по себе следы из смятой травы, сорняков, возможно цветов. — Саске-е-е!.. 

Наруто смотрит в окно, щурясь от яркого солнца. Он смотрит достаточно долго и в шее возникают неприятные ощущения. Он зовет Саске еще несколько раз, но в ответ — тишина. Кремовая занавеска продолжает спокойно свисать, не заметно ни тени, ни движений. 

Наруто подходит еще ближе, отчего приходится сильнее задирать голову. 

— Эй! Саске! Ты там, Саске?! 

Под подошву попадают мелкие камушки — вероятно, когда-то они служили декором к садовым розам, что за время успели разрастись в колючие скопы зелени и шипов — Наруто не особо интересовался историей заднего двора, да и никто не стремился рассказывать. 

— Учиха Саске! Я знаю, что ты дома! — Наруто нагибается, подбирая с земли самые мелкие камушки, слегка подбрасывает и ловит. А затем, хорошенько прищурившись, оттягивает руку и — прямиком по оконной раме! — Саске! Придурок Саске! Хватит прятаться!

 _Бдыц!_ Еще один камушек! В десяточку! 

— Эй! Учиха-а-а! Трусливый придурок Саске-е-е! 

Тишина. 

Наруто сжимает губы. 

Нагуляв приличное расстояние от школы до дома Саске, он немного привел в порядок мысли, взвесил на ладони больное сердце, не разобрал, но зато хорошенько пригладил чувства и теперь те не торчат мотком шерстяных ниток. Наруто кажется, будто уже _не так больно._

В оконную раму летит очередной камешек. 

Да, хотелось обратного; хотелось, чтобы слова в ответ, глаза со звездами и любовь в коробке для ланча. Фантазии с хорошими финалами, фантазии с поцелуями и колоссальным облегчением — это все кружило голову не месяц, и даже не год. Но случилось так, как случается со всеми неудачниками.

От сегодняшнего утра не ощущается сожаления, только тупая досада: за то, что ляпнул не так и не тогда. Чувства — это объемная тяжесть, что за три года успела наесть бока, натереть пролежни. 

Саске не обязан был отвечать на чувства — Наруто это понимает, о, _он это чудесно понимает_ — но от этого больно не меньше.

_Как-то по-идиотски все сложилось!_

— Эй, Учиха! — орет Наруто. — Я иду в до-ом! 

Правая рука сжимает листы с домашним заданием, листы, что уже не белые, а мятые и пыльные. Лоб и спина потные, на ногах царапины от веточек. Наруто упрямо шагает по нестриженой траве, мимо боковой стены. И чем ближе к главному входу, тем ухоженнее газон. 

Наруто ступает уверенно, потому что где-то на полпути к кварталу Учиха, идя мимо тонкой реки-ниточки, он принял решение: _"вести себя как раньше"._

Раньше — это до перерыва на ланч; раньше — это как вчера; как днями до, прожитыми в слепой вере в лучшее. Приходить в дом с поганой историей, валяться на мягком ковре в комнате Саске, слушать с ним музыку в одних наушниках на двоих. И растворяться в секундах настоящего. 

Смотреть в глаза другого и не видеть в них своего отражения; делать идиотские вещи, говорить идиотские вещи, смеяться и радоваться моментам, когда объятия становятся достаточно тесными, чтобы ощущать дыхание друг друга. 

_И никогда не случится дня первого июня._

— Саске! Эй, Саске! Слышишь, я собираюсь проникнуть в дом и донимать тебя своим присутствием! Спустись и останови меня! 

Только у самого крыльца Наруто оборачивается: за ним тянется выразительный след из мятой травы, земли, а если посмотреть дальше — цветов и поломанных кустарников. Кривится — некрасиво выходит. 

У Наруто нет дома с большим садом, но он уверен, будь у него такой, он бы не обрадовался, протопчись кто по нему с такими разрушительными последствиями. 

Стеклянный колокольчик, что висит на деревянной арке, матовый от пыли. Красная кисть, тянущаяся из центра, выглядит липкой и жирной. Это странно — думает Наруто. Саске не из тех, кто позволил бы грязь накапливаться так долго, а крыльцо выглядит запущенным: ширма из рисовой бумаги в тонких рыжих полосах, растение в округлом горшке давно не поливаемый, а оттого подметающий пол тяжелыми листьями. Ковер у входа серый от грязи. 

Он не был у Саске две недели. 

_Неужели что-то действительно случилось?_

Наруто дергает дверную ручку — закрыто. Нет, это не странно, это очень логично: к чему дому быть открытым, если калитка заперта? Но где-то глубоко, под коркой из здравомыслия и причинно-следственных связей, теплится надежда, что тот, кто нужен, непременно находится там, где его ожидаешь. 

Близится пятый час. _Если Саске не здесь, то где?_

_Что за черт._

Наруто дергает ручку еще раз. И еще. Но результат все тот же. 

_Или Саске дома, но просто не хочет его видеть?_ От последней мысли, мелкой, но достаточно колкой, больно затягивает между ребер. 

_«Нет!»_ — Наруто вдыхает резко носом, со свистом. Он же решил, что _все будет как раньше_ ; ничего не было, ничего не случалось. Сегодня — день первого июня, он стоял на крыше корпуса школы, ощущая затылком летний ветер. Саске аккуратно доставал еду из коробки для ланча. Наруто молчал. 

_Все было хорошо._

Наруто жмурится так, что глазам больно. Но проходит секунда. А за ней и вторая. Боль от неосязаемого, но ощущаемого синяка начинает отпускать. Сердце возобновляет ритм. 

Наруто поворачивается на месте, бегло осматривая небольшое пространство меж аркой и дверью. 

_Где-то здесь он должен быть…_

Это вовсе не хамство — решает для себя Наруто. Это — навязчивая забота и чувство долга: потому что грязные листы с домашним заданием все еще в правой руке. 

Когда-то, множество дней назад, когда он с Саске еще посещал среднюю школу, их дружба имела куда более одностороннюю связь. Но так случилось, _так уж по-идиотски случилось_ , что Саске приставили к Наруто на школьный проект. Они договорились заскочить к нему после школы — широкий стол, хорошая библиотека, под рукой нужная канцелярия — но подойдя к самой двери, оказалось, что Саске потерял ключ. 

_Где-то отсюда он его и достал…_

Наруто приподнимает пыльный коврик, что тут же взрывается серым облаком — со вкусом чихает — пусто. Отодвигает полуживой вазон, стает на колени, осматривая темные места. Водит ладонью по порогу и под ним — _ну и грязь же!_

Наруто фыркает, мысленно задирая нос: _пусть только Саске попробует сказать после, что это в его доме уборка не проводится!_

Ключа нет. 

_Нет, где-то здесь он был!.._

Деревянные ступени теплые под коленями. Он становится на карачки, смотря за половицы, а после шаря ладонями в траве и заглядывая под каждый, относительно приличный, камень. 

Ничего. 

_Нет, вот тут точно… вот здесь…_

— Здравствуй, Наруто-кун. — Наруто поднимает глаза, так и стоя коленями в траве.   
Солнце искрит в волосах серебром, черные глаза внимательно изучают его нелепую позу. Итачи-сан находится на расстоянии трех шагов.

— Не это ищешь? — на вытянутом пальце висит связка с ключами. 

— А… Э-э… Да! В смысле! — Наруто сглатывает, ощущая себя до невозможного глупо. — В смысле, здравствуйте, Итачи-сан! 

Итачи-сан вежливо кивает, теперь уже с интересом осматривая его идиотскую позу, чумазое лицо и не лучшего вида школьную форму. Он выгибает черную бровь — пожалуй, пыльный и грязный как чертяка Наруто —последнее, ожидалось увидеть у крыльца дома. 

Под его внимательным взглядом Наруто садится в лужу стыда. 

— Как понимаю, брата дома не оказалось. 

Наруто кивает. Он говорит: «Ага». Все так же стоя коленями в траве. 

На какое-то микросекундное мгновение хочется открыть рот и в подробностях объясниться, начать и закончить устный реферат на тему _«как я оказался, где оказался, на четвереньках, у чужого дома»_. Но Наруто вовремя себя останавливает, потому что Итачи-сан вряд ли поймет трагедию микровселенной и болезненную глубину идиотского дня первого июня. 

Итачи-сан не расспрашивает, в его взгляде нет ни грамма упрека, но отчего-то именно от такой снисходительно-отстраненной позиции Наруто становится еще хуже.

— И ты решил найти запасную связку ключей. 

Наруто садится на пятки, кивает. Солнце припекает макушку. 

— А потом пробраться в дом. 

Кивок. 

Наруто ощущает, как закипают щеки. Внутренности — дрожащее и взволнованное желе. 

— А потом…

— Итачи-сан!.. — Наруто перебивает. Резко дергается, вытягиваясь и становясь уже на колени. В глазах — раскаяние пополам с праведным огнем. — Это совсем не то, о чем вы подумали!.. В смысле, я хотел, да, хотел пробраться в дом!.. — _ай._ — Черт! Не пробраться, а просто посмотреть, дома ли Саске, все ли в порядке! А то, он же прогулял последние уроки… — _ой!_ — То есть!.. — Наруто давится ураганом собственных слов. — То есть не прогулял! Нет! У него, ну, там дела оказались, все в порядке! Я просто пришел наведаться к нему, а тут калитка закрыта, вот я и пролез через дыру в заборе… — _зря._ — В смысле, через задний двор, а там столько травы, я старался не сильно топтаться по цветам… — _очень зря._ — Ой, то есть, я совсем немного! То есть, я только по кустам и сорнякам!.. — еще хуже. — Итачи-сан!.. — Наруто глубоко вдыхает. Глаза — огромное небо, и такая чистота, такое покаяние!.. — Я ничего не делал! Я только камешки в окно бросал!.. 

_Ох!.._

Итачи-сан вежливо молчит. И в момент этого терпеливого молчания, Наруто с крайне детской обидой думает, что досадливая привычка _"сначала делать, потом думать"_ определенно передалась ему по крови от людей, которых он никогда не знал. В секунды, когда обернувшиеся в желе кишки замирают, а сердце падает в желудок, Наруто так же думает, что его мама, наверное, была такой же нелепой. Ему откуда-то кажется, что он очень на нее похож. 

Итачи-сан тихо выдыхает — совсем не от тяжести или злости, а с каким-то снисхождением. 

— Вот как. — он резюмирует. — Наруто-кун, поднимись, пожалуйста. Трава грязная. 

Когда Итачи-сан проходит сквозь деревянную арку, стеклянный колокольчик тонко звенит. 

В доме прохладно и в противовес крыльцу — отчего Наруто еще больше задумывается — привычная чистота. 

Итачи-сан садится на гэнкан. У него простенькие кеды, слегка изношенные, но чистые и ухоженные — совсем не как у Наруто, у которого все либо дырявое, либо с видом прошедшей войны. 

— Ты, наверное, ничего не ел. — говорит Итачи-сан, ставя обувь на специально отведенную для этого нишу. Наруто подмечает, что уличных сандалий Саске нет. _Значит, все же, не дома…_ — Не хочешь перекусить? 

Наруто кивает. В самом деле, он ведь ни кусочка не съел на _той_ перемене… 

— Да, было бы здорово... 

Он расшнуровывает кроссовки. 

Наруто вздыхает, кладет у рюкзака листы с домашним заданием. Идет на кухню.

— У нас есть рыба, — Итачи-сан стоит напротив открытого холодильника, негармонично нового на фоне такого старого дома — и говорит. — И… рыба. 

— Мне, пожалуйста, первого и второго, — Наруто отвечает шутливо, становясь рядом. Заглядывает из-за спины: в самом деле, почти нетронутая пустота. 

Итачи-сан не из тех, кто говорит много и часто. Он не Киба: который, как иногда кажется Наруто, безпомеховое радио. Не Неджи, что хоть и слушает, но с ним слишком часто все убегает в бессмысленный спор. И не Шикамару, молчаливый, задумчивый Шикамару: ни слова лишнего, но, временами, острое ощущение, будто само наличие диалога его уже выматывает. 

Итачи-сан умеет слушать. Он дает Наруто высказаться, не перебивает и не пытается в чем-либо переубедить. Не называет "придурок", "неудачник" и прочими, хоть и произнесенным шутливо, но обидными словами. Наруто нравится проводить время в компании Итачи-сана. Иногда ему жаль, что видятся они не так часто, как хотелось бы. Пожалуй, думает Наруто, будь у него такой старший брат, то, возможно, он бы занимал столько же места, сколько занимает в сердце Саске.

На деревянный стол выкладываются два пластиковых контейнера. 

— Итачи-сан, а можно вопрос? — спрашивает Наруто, вспомнив подслушанный утром диалог.

— Да, — дверца холодильника мягко закрывается. 

— А вы не знаете, в городе какие-то проблемы с рыбой? Я сегодня услышал в классе, что что-то случилось в парке каком-то. Ну, в смысле, — Наруто пытается воспроизвести в памяти детали. — Вроде как, в каком-то парке вся рыба повсплывала брюхом вверх. Там на ее поддержание много денег потратили, а она взяла и подохла. 

Итачи-сан достает из-под длинной тумбы широкую сковородку. 

— От кого именно ты это услышал? 

— Ну-у… Эм-м, — Наруто не хочет говорить _"от одноклассников"_ , потому что это звучит слишком глупо. Он говорит: «От надежного друга!». 

Итачи-сан кивает. 

— Передай своему другу, что его сведения не совсем верны. — загорается конфорка, нагревается чугун. — В ботаническом саду случился выброс газа в воду. Три дня назад, ночью, когда никого из персонала не было, не считая охранника, случилась трещина в трубе, идущей сквозь озеро. Выброс был достаточно сильным, чтобы к утру все живое в озере стало мертвым. 

— Ого… — тихо выдыхает Наруто. _Надо же, он и не знал, что все так…_ — Ничего себе. 

— Да, это печальные новости. На поддержание жизни в ботаническом саду действительно уходит множество усилий. — растительное масло опасливо шипит. Итачи-сан быстро выкладывает порезанную кусочками рыбу. 

Наруто не любит рыбу. Ему бы заварного рамена в картонной коробке, что продается в магазине на углу с его домом. Вкусного, ароматного, а еще быстроприготовляемого. Мыть посуду после еды — это настоящая морока, лучше заварить в картонке и, после тут же выбросить. 

Но в доме Учиха вряд ли найдется такой рамен, а ведь он им — как иногда фантазирует Наруто — питается с тех пор, как отказался от грудного молока. 

— Наруто-кун, — Итачи-сан оборачивается, прикрыв сковородку крышкой. — Думаю, тебе следует вымыть руки. И не только. 

По его чумазому виду демонстративно проходятся взглядом, от чего становится до жара неловко. Он опускает глаза: ладони черные, колени в травяном соку и царапинах. 

_Чертяка._

— Я… 

— Все хорошо. — Итачи-сан чуть улыбается. Его глаза красиво сощуриваются. — Просто приведи себя в порядок, хорошо?

Кивок.

Ванная на втором этаже такая же старая, как и весь дом. Наруто уверен, что каменные стены этой комнаты видели немало историй, и немало тех, в чьих жилах горела кровь Учиха. Он открывает металлический кран, спуская холодную воду и ожидая, пока та нагреется до приемлемой. В доме не так много техники: электрический бойлер, холодильник, стиральная машина, телефон и музыкальный проигрыватель. И — все. Ни телевизора, ни микроволновки. Наруто помнит, как удивлялся, узнав, что в доме Саске нет пылесоса. 

Даже плита старая, газовая. 

Вода становится теплой. 

Наруто сворачивает полотенце валиком, моча край. Колени и правда страшные: в земле, траве, грязи, в полосках свернутой крови — а, казалось, чуть поцарапался. От воды по ногам стекает уже болото. Наруто трет от нижнего края форменных шорт и до носков, пытаясь отмыться как следует. Перед глазами карта последних недель: синяки от футбольного матча с Кибой, неудачный ночной поход в туалет и, как результат, поцелуй голени с ножкой стола, след от случайно перелитого кипятком рамена — до сих пор мелкие пузырьки от ожога. 

Взгляд бежит ниже. 

Носки, вместо желтых, ровным контуром по линии стопы — кирпичные. Наруто строго сжимает губы: как вернется домой, тут же постирает, а то подошва, наверное, уже черно-бурая. На большом пальце правой ноги дырка-солнышко. Губы сжимаются сильнее, а зубы царапают край нижней.

_Стыдно-то как._

Наруто увлеченно трет ноги, промывая полотенце, а, заодно и ладони от грязи. 

— Я могу тебе помочь? 

В дверном проеме стоит Итачи-сан. Наруто растерянно смотрит, хлопая голубыми глазами. Ему требуется несколько секунд, чтобы понять, в чем именно предлагают помощь. Он вспоминает о дырке на носке и щеки его красятся маковым цветом. 

— Да нет! Все в порядке! Я сам… Я сам справлюсь! _Все в порядке!_ — как в подтверждение, Наруто выжимает мокрое полотенце, сгибаясь и быстро растирая то по ногам. 

Некоторое время шумит только бегущая из крана вода. Итачи-сан подходит, опускается на одно колено. Его руки — обманчиво беззащитные, обманчиво хрусткие — Наруто хорошо знает, какая сила и мощь хранится в слабых с виду кистях.

_Но… Что-то здесь не так…_

Итачи-сан уверенно отбирает у Наруто полотенце. 

Его движения точные и экономные, он сворачивает махровую ткань в более удобную форму, оставляя отдернутый край. Споласкивает теплой водой, тщательно протирая царапины. Наруто не больно, когда это делает Итачи-сан, потому что тот внимателен к синякам и ожогу. Быть во власти этих белокожих рук и волнительно, и смущающе — он будто котенок, поднятый за загривок взрослой кошкой. 

— Итачи-сан… — в горле пересыхает. — Все в порядке, можете… Ну, можете больше ничего не делать, там все не так плохо, это же просто царапины. В общем… 

Но Итачи-сан не поднимается. Он откладывает полотенце, чуть поворачивается. За ширмой под раковиной обнаруживается запас из шампуней и мыла, а еще коробка с красным крестом на боку. 

— Серьезно, Итачи-сан, это же… всего лишь… — Наруто готов со стыда взорваться. В какой-то степени, он уже готов насилу выдернуть ногу из крепкого захвата, выкрикнуть что-нибудь агрессивное, но непременно защищающее честь. 

На пол кладется антисептик и несколько пластырей с принтом мультяшного динозавра. _Надо же,_ — с какой-то щекотливой нежностью подмечает Наруто — _в доме Ухича есть пластыри с динозаврами._

Слышно, как отщелкивает крышка. 

Тонких порезов касается ватный шарик. Щиплет. 

— Знаешь, когда Саске был маленьким, его невозможно было усадить на месте. Бегал по дому с раскинутыми в сторону руками и говорил, что излучает молнии. И от того в доме есть свет. Рассказывал, что если прекратит, то все исчезнет и я не смогу вечерами читать. — Итачи-сан приклеивает пластырь к первому порезу. — Саске грустил, когда мне не хватало времени на увлечение. Но еще больше расстраивался, когда не хватало времени на него самого. — царапина ниже не так щиплет, как печет — кажется, он поцарапался о заборную доску. — Саске в жизни не признается, но он плакал, когда у меня не получалось уделять ему достаточно внимания. Закрывался в этой ванной, иногда прятался за ширму под раковиной и тихо всхлипывал. — третий — у края левого носка — по настоящему жгучий. _Где только умудрился?_ — Однажды я нашел его здесь. Лицо Саске было красным, глаза опухли. Он плакал достаточно долго, чтобы дойти до икоты. Ему было четыре. И тогда я купил ему эта пластыри. — на ноге Наруто появляется полоска с мультяшными динозаврами. — Я сказал, чтобы каждый раз, когда ему будет больно от того, что мне надо уйти, он клеил на Имя пластырь. — большой палец Итачи-сана бережно поглаживает веселый принт, то ли приклеивая получше, то ли полностью уходя в воспоминания. — В конце концов, спустя какое-то время, брат прибежал ко мне и сказал, что на его Имени не осталось места.

Наруто слышит, как разливается горькая тишина. У Итачи-сана спокойное лицо, все такой же сосредоточенный, глубокий взгляд. Но Наруто кажется, он практически _уверен_ , что сейчас он не одинок в своей грусти, потому что кинопленка из чужих воспоминаний достаточно яркая. 

— Итачи-сан, — неловко начинает Наруто, когда его, все же, выпускают из захвата. — Вы извините, что потратили пластыри, я не знал, они наверное…

— Все хорошо, Наруто-кун. — черные глаза смотрят с теплом, будто бы минут ранее не существовало вовсе. Лилась из крана вода, между ними плыло молчание. Н _икто ничего не рассказывал._ — Это было очень давно. 

Итачи-сан прячет аптечку за ширму, поднимается с пола. 

— Пойдем? 

Наруто кивает.

В обеденной части кухни их дожидается разогретая рыба: ароматная, сочная. От потрясающего запаха текут слюнки. Наруто и не вспомнит, когда в последний раз ел настоящую рыбу. Солнце красит столешницу в светло-коричневый, пускает песочно-желтые венки по черному древесному телу. Наруто садится за стул, что в тени. Он уверен: на улице сейчас сковородка. 

Итачи-сан присаживается рядом. Часть его лица подставлена свету, отчего тот щурится. 

Наруто принимается с охотой жевать то ли поздний ланч, то ли ранний ужин. Он ест довольно быстро, так как откусив кусок, понимает, что жутко голоден. Какое-то время они сидят молча. 

— Слушайте, Итачи-сан, — на тарелке доживают последние минуты остатки рыбы. Живот наполняется приятной тяжестью. — Я правда не хотел пролезать через забор… В смысле, я больше так не буду. — Наруто поворачивается на стуле, теперь смотря Итачи-сану прямо в лицо. — Не полезу через задний двор. И шастать по двору не стану. Даю слово! 

Итачи-сан мягко улыбается. Он не злится, Наруто ощущает львиную долю снисхождения к себе, будто он, в самом деле, несмышленый котенок, едва ли научившийся лакать молоко из миски, а не от матери. 

— Я же сказал, все хорошо. Ты хотел увидеться с Саске, верно? Очень жаль, что он не дома. 

Наруто вытягивается прутиком. Губы поджаты, а в глазах — каменная уверенность. 

— Я все равно не буду шнырять по двору в поиске запасных ключей! 

У Итачи-сана уставшие глаза. Черные, как у Саске, но с совершенно другим пламенем. Его губы растягиваются в улыбке — такой редкой для этого лица — и он говорит: 

— У калитки под перевернутым горшком, среди мелких камней. 

Наруто шумно вдыхает носом, улыбка расцветает на лице. Это специфическое, щекотливое чувство под горлом — Наруто не уверен, что знает правильное ему название — он рад, что с ним поделились _"секретом"_. Он говорит спасибо, в один укус доедая на тарелке остатки. 

Какое-то время ничего не происходит: Итачи-сан не спешит со своей порцией, солнечные зайчики прыгают по его лицу. Наруто пользуется редким моментом времени, проведенным наедине с ним — не так часто им удается быть оставленными и предоставленными самим себе в компании друг друга. У Итачи-сана старая, растянутая на вороте футболка — Наруто пристально ее рассматривает, в который раз не понимая, как можно иметь достаток и носить поношенную одежду. Наруто — сирота, и как все сироты, таскает под сердцем определенный мешок из непонимания и недоумения по отношению к миру, миру, где у кого-то что-то имеется изначально, по факту рождения. И в этом непонимании нет ни зависти, ни злости, это — всего лишь заплесневелая боль на дне одиночества. 

В какой-то момент, когда взгляд цепляется за место, где на его собственном теле находится Имя, Наруто кое-что вспоминает. 

— Итачи-сан, — обращается он. — Как вы думаете, сомневаться в том, в чем другие уверены, это нормально? 

Итачи-сан откладывает вилку, поворачивается на стуле. Он весь — внимание. 

— Сомнения — это начало поиска. Все великие открытия с этого начинались. Человек не удовлетворялся привычным для всех ответом и начинал искать свой. В большинстве своем, люди рады обманываться, Наруто-кун, — отвечает Итачи-сан. Его правую щеку целует солнечный зайчик. — Так что, в каком-то смысле, сомневаться — значит желать развеять иллюзию.

Наруто с сопением выдыхает. Проще не стало, но, кажется, его поддерживают. 

— А в чем ты сомневаешься, Наруто-кун? 

— Ну-у… — он кладет ладонь на затылок, в неловкости ероша волосы. — Как бы, вот, мне с детства говорили, что _Имя — это значит жизнь_ , ну, типа к _аково твое Имя, такова тебе предначертана судьба._ Но мне кажется, что это не так. Как бы… — Наруто вздыхает. Помог бы кто мысли оформить в понятливый фантик. — Тот же учитель Ирука из школы! Да я знаю его полжизни! У него Имя — _Искрящий_ , но Итачи-сан, ничего яркого, насыщенного и, тем более, _искрящего_ в его жизни никогда не было! Он всегда на вторых ролях, типа как стена в холле: заметят, только если исчезнет, — Наруто не весело хмыкает. — И то, — не факт. 

Вздыхает.

— Мне кажется, нас всех обманули, сказав будто _Имя — это значит жизнь._

Между ними вежливое, голодное к словам молчание. 

— Если обманули, то мы сами это позволили. Невозможно обмануть того, кто этого не хочет.

Наруто поднимает взгляд. 

— Так вы… согласны со мной, Итачи-сан? Ну, что здесь что-то не так… Что во всем _этом_ , — он описывает в воздухе круг. — что-то не так. Ну, быть такого не может, что Имя у человека одно, а жизнь — как вывернутый наизнанку носок! 

Итачи-сан приятно щурится — его глаза это что-то: живые, эмоциональные, красноречивые. Наруто без понятия, как можно умещать столько оттенков жизни в одной лишь части тела. Ему самому, кажется, _просто сказать_ — недостаточно, надо руки подключить, лицо, а если можно, то и тело целиком. А Итачи-сан вздернет бровью и все — полноценное предложение, от заглавной буквы и до точки. 

— Я думаю, Наруто-кун, это здорово, что ты задаешься вопросами. Вопрос — начало пути к ответу. У тебя интересное мышление. Уверен, в процессе поисков обнаружишь то, что тревожит. Отыщешь ответы, взвесишь их в ладонях, возможно, попробуешь озвучить. Возможно, они окажутся горькими, но — твоими. 

Наруто внимательно выслушивает чужие увесистые слова, наполняясь ими до краев. Они как вода: прохладные, утоляющие, насыщенные. Наруто смакует к себе внимание, прикрывает глаза. Улыбается поддержке, разделенной в доверии. 

Солнце окрашивает их лица в песочно-желтый. 

— Спасибо за еду! — Наруто, прыгая на одной ноге, пытается пропихнуть вторую в кроссовок.

Он еще какое-то время посидел за столом в молчании, а затем Итачи-сан угостил травянистым чаем. Приправой стала длинная беседа, не особо познавательная, но зато легкая для понимания: говорили о грядущем школьном тесте, о том, какой он сложный и как сильно хочется его прогулять. Итачи-сан мало что отвечал, по большей части кивал, но Наруто было приятно, что он, в отличие от Саске, ни разу не обозвал его _"придурком"_. 

— Было очень вкусно! Я, в общем-то, не люблю рыбу, в смысле ту, что в магазинах продают, настоящая стоит слишком дорого, ха! — кроссовок, кажется, поддается напору. — Но эта была такой вкусной! Я оторваться не мог! Она настоящая, Итачи-сан? В смысле, не полуорганическая хре!.. — _ой!_ — Ну, в смысле та, что в магазинах. Ее отловили в воде? 

Итачи-сан улыбается, кивает. 

— Да, Наруто-кун. Эта рыба плавала в воде среди других рыб. Она родилась из икринки и прожила достаточно длинную для своего вида жизнь. 

— Во-оу! 

Он поднимает с гэкана рюкзак, закидывает на спину. 

— Ну, я пошел! Пока!..

— Наруто-кун, подожди. — ладонь на дверной ручке замирает. Он оборачивается. _Ничего ведь не забыл, или забыл?.._

— Это твое. — Итачи-сан протягивает мятые, со следами пальцев листы бумаги. _Вот же черт!_ Наруто почти что хлопает себя по лбу. _Забыл!_ А ведь для этого и пришел! 

Он открывает рот, готовый объясниться и объяснить, почему грязным листам место не в его руках, а в этом доме, но — затыкается. Тут же. _А сказать-то что?.._

На него выжидающе смотрят. 

_Черт._

— Это-о… Ну, это не для меня, для Саске, в смысле… — _а Итачи-сан знает, что Саске прогулял? Нет? Да?_ — Ему передали, а то он забыл… — б _ред! Саске ничего не забывает!_ — В смысле, ему передать забыли! Вы же знаете, с этими дополнительными занятиями постоянно кто-то что-то забывает! А теперь, когда учебные тревоги так часто, нас иногда и без домашки отпускают. Так что!.. — _не лучше. Или лучше?_ — Передайте это Саске, ладно? 

Наруто не смотрит в глаза, потому что врать в глаза Итачи-сану — это _слишком._ Ему крайне волнительно, сердце дрожит за ребрами, ладони, кажется, начали потеть, а все потому, что сочиненная ложь шита белыми нитками. 

Но Итачи-сан невозмутимо отвечает. 

— Вот… как. 

_Ему же не поверили? Он бы себе точно не поверил._

— В общем! Спасибо за обед… или ужин, или… — _черт!_ — Пока! Я пошел! 

Наруто торопливо нажимает дверную ручку, готовый уже уйти, уже толкая дверь, уже… а… 

Пахнет горелой травой и летом. Солнце катится к закату, от чего тени вытягиваются по асфальту резиной. Трескочат цикады. 

Наруто смотрит перед собой и его зрачки расширяются. Сердце срывается с артерий и падает в желудок. По венам бежит кипяток, питая в секунды напухающего в горле ежа. А все потому, что в двух шагах от него, с таким же удивленным лицом, стоит _Саске_. 

Его сердце чует того, кому по-собачьи предано, кого, заскулив, выбрало; его сердце — глупое, потому что влюбленное. Наруто смотрит в глаза напротив, смотрит и видит, как в черных бесконечностях зажигается искра узнавания.

_Это волнительно, Саске._

Он раскрывает рот, но оттуда — тишина. _У него нет дыхания, только набатом бьющееся сердце, только любимое лицо напротив, только нахмурившиеся, брови._ Саске поджимает губы. Его взгляд из удивленно-недоуменного оборачивается тоскливым. 

_Почему так больно, Саске?_

— Са… Сас… 

Между ними, замерев, тает бесконечность. 

Его лицо бледное, в уголках глаз покраснения. Он кажется бесконечно уставшим.   
Саске смотрит на Наруто, но уже не в лицо, а на шею, на форменную рубашку с коротким рукавом, на грязные шорты, на… 

Саске вздрагивает, будто кто щипнул. Каменеет в мгновение. Его зрачки расширяются в несказанном потрясении, кажется, будто он видит не кожу, не коленку Наруто, а _смерть_ перед ним. Его будто жалит от увиденного; будто схватившись за оголенный провод: жжет, но отпустить не может. 

Саске сглатывает. У Наруто холодеет спина. 

Ярая, огненная злость — во всю радужку, будто изнутри, через тело, а там — вовне Наруто не понимает, как это возможно, но он почти что на коже ощущает, как от Саске катятся волны небывалой злости. _Сердце тонет в кишках, спина как ледяная._ Наруто, от волнения и для безопасности, сжимает кулаки. 

Резко — взгляд вверх, на растерянного, застывшего Наруто. Наруто не понимает, он совершенно не понимает, что происходит сейчас с Саске и почему в его глазах горит черная ярость, но он — чувствует, и сердце его, _дрожащее и беспокойное,_ впитывает в себя чужие раскаленные угли.

_Саске, что не так?_

— Саске, а, приве… 

— Уходи. — Саске дышит через силу, будто раненое животное, будто едва сдерживая кожей внутренний пожар. — Наруто, — хрипящий выдох. — _Уходи._

— Что происходит? — _Итачи-сан? Эй, кто включил звук? Да что?.._

Наруто слышит за спиной шаги, недалеко проезжает машина. 

Звук врубили, как кто на кнопку нажал, и сразу на максимум, чтобы по ушам мешком ударило. _Да что происходит?!_

Сзади ощущается тепло чужого тела. Наруто обернулся бы, да не может: ноги как корнями в пол ушли. А перед ним человек, горящий острозубой яростью и, — _почему-то Наруто так кажется,_ — тяжелой, неизвестной болью.

Он тяжело сглатывает. 

_Что?.._

— Уже! 

— Наруто-кун?

— Саске! Что происходит? Что…

_— Пошел! Вон!_

Злой оскал, опасный, потому что источник его — боль. В свете оранжевого солнца, Наруто только и успевает, что заметить мелькнувшую перед глазами руку. Все случается слишком быстро: вот время тянулось кадрами по часу за секунду, а теперь все обернулось вспять, и перед глазами только мгновения-осколки. 

Вот рука Саске: тянется, грубым движением хватает за школьную рубашку. Наруто открывает рот, что-то выкрикивает, какой-то звук или безликое возмущение. 

Вот — его дергают на себя, не менее грубо, не менее больно — _Саске, это отталкивающе, это пугающе_ — ногти, задевая плечо, царапают кожу. 

Вот — чужие глаза, бесконечно любимые, бесконечно дорогие, и в них — такая же боль. 

_Трррщ_ — кажется, это рвется ткань.

Его отшвыривают с силой, он, растерянный, по инерции шагает вперед, вытягивает руки и хватается за деревянную арку впереди. 

— Эй! Да чего ты?!.. 

Наруто оборачивается, и только успевает увидеть, как с грохотом захлопывают дверь. 

Заканчивается день первого июня. В уходящей жаре трескочат цикады. 

Несет горелой травой. 

 

**6.**

Глубокой, разлитой по небу чернилами, ночью, Наруто сворачивается на односпальной кровати эмбрионом. Он прижимает к груди подушку, утыкаясь в верхнюю часть лицом. 

Он представляет на месте подушки Саске. 

Ему кажется, Имя жжет.


	4. История первая: Наруто (7 — 8)

**7.**

Наруто просыпается с тяжелой головой. Спина мокрая, липнет к жаркой простыни. Тяжело дышать. Он сидит какое-то время неподвижно, свесив ногу с кровати и уткнувшись беспокойным взглядом в матрас. Воспоминания о сне крошатся песчинками — это немного грустно, так как Наруто кажется, что там было нечто увесистое и фактурное. Не кошмар, не бессмысленная, расщепленная на составляющие каша, а что-то более… значимое. Но секунды таят, он глубоко дышит. Ничего из сна не вспоминается. 

Половина седьмого. Июньское солнце, наливаясь жаром, золотеет. 

Наруто ощущает себя заболевшим.

Градусник старый, ртутный, в упаковке с выщербленной крышкой. Ему приходится немного повозиться, выпотрошить аптечку. Сбросить на пол кишки-бинты, антисептики-органы и сесть рядом, нависнув стервятником. Нужный предмет находится на самом дне. 

Это странно, думает Наруто, прижимая подмышку. В последний раз он болел в возрасте восьми лет. Его лихорадило — совсем как сейчас — он тяжело дышал, сходил с ума от жажды, а кожа ощущалась оголенным проводом. Но Наруто вспоминает тот тяжелый период с долей определенной радости: три болезненных, полубредовых и потных недели он провел _не в одиночестве_. Старик-извращенец — так он кличет опекуна — держал его за руку; старик-извращенец подносил стакан с водой и утирал со лба соль болезни. Он говорил, что _Наруто справится._

Он выздоровел на утро третьей недели. Так же внезапно, как и заболел. 

Спустя несколько минут из-под футболки достается градусник. Наруто готов увидеть неестественно высокую температуру, почти что лихорадку, но на столбце… _Все в порядке_. 

_Странно._

Он уходит в ванную, открывает кран, жадно зачерпывает в ладони воды. Щеки горячие, лоб как сковородка. Кажется, будто капли, попадая на кожу, тут же испаряются. 

_Но он ведь здоров?_

Наруто рассматривает себя в зеркале: красные щеки, розового цвета язык, глаза и кожа вокруг них без признаков инфекций. Не беспокоит горло. Он тщательно ощупывает лицо: лоб, шею, пытаясь хоть что-либо нащупать, что-либо _не_ нормальное или _странное._ Но с ним — _все в порядке_. 

_Ч-что?.._

Начало восьмого. От проезжающих машин поднимаются клубы пыли. 

Наруто задумчиво завтракает вчерашним раменом. Он уверен, что _"что-то не так"_. Так же, как уверен в том, что пора собираться и после ланча грядет тест по химии. 

_Что-то определенно не так_ — Наруто пока не знает что именно, но какое-то животное чутье подсказывает, что это непременно связано с Учиха. 

С Итачи-саном также _"что-то не так"_. Возможно, Наруто не самый внимательный подросток, и далеко не самый умный, но у него в запасе охапка честности и того самого чувства-инстинкта, что гонит птиц в преддверии цунами. С _Итачи-саном_ _что-то не в порядке._ Наруто мысленно запускает по замкнутому кольцу воспоминания-картинки: вот Итачи-сан склонился, вот он улыбнулся, его руки коснулись царапины… Тонкая для мужчины шея, в вырезе футболки видны ключицы. Наруто замедляет движения воспоминаний, приглядываясь тщательнее к еще свежим кадрам: черные волосы блестят в свете дня, кажутся нежными и, почему-то, на ощупь холодными. _Что-то не так…_

Итачи-сан говорит. Его губы красиво движутся, его губы чуть бледные… лоб влажный… 

_Что-то не…_

Щелчок электрочайника — Наруто вздрагивает, рефлекторно дергает рукой, от чего бульон расплескивается на стол и ногу. Сердце беспокойно дрожит за ребрами-прутьями.   
Наруто со свистом выдыхает. На часах половина восьмого. 

Дорога до большого перекрестка относительно спокойна: клочки знаний по химии перемешиваются с мыслями о недоделанной домашке, он думает о том, даст ли ему списать Шикамару и стоит ли спрашивать Неджи пересесть поближе по время грядущего теста? Мысли об Итачи-сане уходят на дальний план. 

Наруто щурится от яркого солнца, прикрывает глаза козырьком ладони. Мошкара клубится на стеклах окон и витрин. 

На Большом Перекрестке — так прозывает про себя это место Наруто с друзьями — шумно, теснятся машины, сигналя и выдыхая серо-черный газ, который, смешиваясь с пылью и мошкарой, липнет к коже и стенам. Наруто останавливается у перехода, задумываясь: если он повернет влево, то пройдя мимо аллеи магазинов, реки-ниточки и сквера, окажется у громоздкой, деревянной арки «Учиха» — места, откуда когда-то доносилась _жизнь_. Если же свернет вправо, то его дорога ляжет к школе. 

Наруто колеблется в своем решении. Он знает, что Саске не обрадуется его визиту — и от этого больно. Боль — свинцовый камешек в горле, мелкий и зудящий при глубоком вдохе; не заметишь, пока не затянет петлей немого крика. 

Наруто напряженно раздумывает, несознательно покусывая нижнюю губу. 

_А! Да черт!.._

Тяжелая арка нависает древним богом: Наруто ощущает себя уязвлено, проходя под ней, под деревянными балками и величественной надписью: «Учиха». Буквы закрашены багровой краской, и в могильно-черной тени прошлого это кажется насмешкой. 

Улочки квартала в большей степени безлюдные. Редкая жизнь в редко заселенных домах, бездомные кошки у дверей покинутых, брошенных к ногам времени мест. 

Наруто хочет многое высказать Саске, слова зудят в горле, трутся о колкого ежа и свинцовые шарики боли. Например, хочется обсудить события дня минувшего или, для начала, следы от ногтей на плече. Наруто уверен, у них найдется много тем для дискуссий.

Но более всего, Наруто интересует, _что, черт возьми, происходит?!_ Он не умник, пускай, не красноречивый и с короткой границей терпения, но — _не полный идиот_. 

Но свернув вправо и пройдя какое-то расстояние, он застывает. Подошвы кроссовок прирастают к асфальту. 

Дует ветер, поднимая пыль. У настежь распахнутой калитки клубятся цикады. Стеклянный звоночек хрустально переливается. 

_Почему калитка открыта?_

Волнение набухает в горле, холодной волной стекает по телу. Наруто обеспокоенно осматривает двор, ища и не находя красноречивых улик. Умирает вазон за аркой, ширма из рисовой бумаги плавно раскачивается. Массивные двери кажутся стражами, покрывающими _тайну._

Наруто стучит костяшками, глубоко в сердце догадываясь, что, скорее всего, _ему не ответят._

Проходит время. Он стучит уже целым кулаком. Волнение, давя изнутри гортань, возрастает. Наруто нервно дышит, ударяя о дверь снова, и снова, настойчиво и до боли. 

_Никто не отзывается._

Дом пуст, у калитки трескочат цикады. День второго июня обещает быть душным. 

К первому уроку Наруто опаздывает. Саске не появляется вовсе. 

 

**8.**

На подоконнике дюжина мертвых насекомых — Наруто видит их ранним утром, проснувшись от звона будильника. 

На подоконнике — дюжина мертвых насекомых: мух, комаров, нескольких цикад, лежащих брюхом вверх. Они жарятся под солнцем и покрываются тонким слоем рыжей пыли. Кладбище. 

Утром третьего июня Наруто более не ощущает себя расклеившимся: нет ни жара, ни учащенного дыхания. Но ему не спокойно: все его естество — как стрела на тетиве лука, оттянута и готова пуститься; он зверь, напряженный и выжидающий _чего-то_. _Чего-то_ , что, возможно, похоже на удар под дых, солнечное затмение или холодный циклон. Возможно — это что-то менее масштабное, но куда более личное — Наруто не знает наверняка, но крайне остро чувствует: стягиваются тучи. 

Время, умирая в секундах, играет против него. 

Дойдя до Большого Перекрестка, Наруто сворачивает в сторону квартала Учиха. Он шагает достаточно быстро, не желая и этим днем опоздать в школу. Он смотрит под ноги и размышляет: нормально ли проснуться и найти на подоконнике горсть мертвых насекомых, горсть достаточно большую, чтобы уместиться на обеих ладонях. Наруто предполагает, что это — смерть от жары. Все живое дохнет на солнцепеке, верно ведь? Эта версия звучит как правда и ощущается как правда. Он также думает, что это, предположительно, не более чем совпадение: мало ли суицида в животном мире.

 _Надо спросить у Неджи,_ — решает Наруто. Решение продиктовано тем, что у того самые лучшие отметки по биологии и, в отличие от Кибы, шансы быть высмеянным резко уменьшаются. 

Недалеко от дома Саске он видит на асфальте мертвую собачью тушу. Он понимает, что та мертва, глубоким, первобытным чувством — тем самым, толкающим леммингов с обрыва и уводящим зверей в открытые поля для тихой смерти. Ему не надо подходить, чтобы понять, что собака не дышит. Наруто смотрит на нее некоторое время, смотрит пристально, и в его животе поселяется холод. 

_От мертвой туши веет чем-то предостерегающим._

Днем третьего июня калитка дома Саске закрыта. 

Наруто стоит некоторое время у изгороди. Он смотрит на крыльцо и понимает, что вазон полит: до этого серо-желтые листья протерты и теперь кокетничают здоровым цветом. Там убрано. Ширма из рисовой бумаги очищена от желто-коричневых слоев, стеклянный колокольчик вымыт и искрит на солнце. 

Он подумывает над тем, чтобы позвать Саске, но передумывает: дом, в самом деле, кажется _пустым_. 

Наруто приходит в класс со звонком. Саске не появляется под конец последнего. И это не может _не_ тревожить, потому что когда влюблен, то, как минимум, _не все равно._

Беспокойство — это невидимая прищепка меж лопаток: не снять, не дотянуться, а с каждой умершей секундой стягивает все сильнее. Он думает о мертвой собачьей туше, забирая из учительской _"домашнее задание для Саске"_. Он ускользает от вопросов о самочувствии Учиха Саске, о том, не случилось ли чего с Учиха Саске — и не потому, что не знает или не имеет догадок, а потому что у правды узкий круг приватности. Правда — это слишком интимно, это уже расстояние от плеча до локтя, а оно — сколько помнит Наруто — граница _личного пространства_. 

Наруто спускается на первый этаж. Печет. Киба, белозубо улыбаясь, подбрасывает в руках футбольный мяч. Неджи уверен, что это плохая идея: идти за школу на _"их место"_ для игры. Он что-то говорит о том, что жара и в такую погоду словить солнечный удар — проще простого. Но у Кибы аргументы из слов "вратарь", "зассал" и "да иди на хуй". Наруто понимает, что Неджи только что сделали всухую. Он смеется, сгибаясь пополам и не стесняется, озвучивает мысль. 

Шикамару запасливо набирает в пустые бутылки воды. 

Место за школой — это пустырь, некогда расчищенный и засеянный травой для спортивной площадки, которой так и не свезло появиться. Это место по негласным правилам принадлежит _им_ со средней школы: в тот хрупкий период у Наруто случалось по два выговора в неделю, он был сжатой пружиной, полной энергии, но не имеющей вектора направления; в тот хрупкий период Наруто, не стесняясь, кулаками и упертостью отвоевал право на пустырь у ребят из старшей школы. 

Шикамару бросает рюкзаки на порыжевшую от пыли траву, создавая импровизированные ворота. 

Наруто хорош в нападении и совершенно бесполезен в качестве защитника или вратаря, а потому игра проходит быстро, динамично. Неджи, стоя на своей позиции, меж брошенных рюкзаков, периодически выкрикивает советы и направляет. Их футбол — это не тот футбол, что на школьном стадионе или матчах по телевизору; их футбол — это партия в четыре руки, где каждый участник заменяет весь состав команды: Неджи подстраховывает и идет в защиту, принимает пас, возвращается к изначальной позиции, Наруто — ударная сила, ловкий и быстрый, скользит по траве, вымазывая школьную форму, делая ее похожей на половую тряпку. В этом он похож с Кибой: почти такой же необузданный поток энергии и жизни. Они воюют за мяч, подобно щенкам, ухватившим первую кость. В перерывах меж "таймами", Шикамару водит пальцем по траве, нашептывая Кибе что-то о тактике или стратегии — Наруто путается в этих понятиях. 

Подобно реке в сезоны дождей, они выходят из берегов: Киба, ударяя по мячу, сбивает Наруто с ног, валит на рыже-серую траву, падает сверху. Они — зверята, грязные и счастливые, облитые водой и потом, перекатывающиеся и шутливо дерущиеся. Наруто смеется: свободно и легко. В эти секунды, растянутые жвачкой до бесконечности, он не думает о Саске, не думает о странностях и о том, что не так с Итачи-саном. А все потому, что сверху давит тело, чужой нос тычет в шею. Наруто ощущает жаркое дыхание Кибы. 

Неджи, нависая тенью, говорит о детском саде. 

Устроившись головой на сумке, Шикамару закуривает. Он остается пассивным участником щенячьего боя, горький сигаретный дым уходит к небу. Неджи говорит, что они похожи на бездомных, немытых детей. Киба, фыркнув в оголившееся плечо Наруто, поднимается на ноги. 

_«Недалеко от правды»_ , — Киба отвечает как выплевывает. 

Уставшие, они перебираются под прохладный навес от деревьев. Довольные, лениво переговариваются, передавая по кругу воду. Они кажутся себе достаточно счастливыми для тех, кто познал горечь несправедливости и ранней боли. 

Глядя в насыщенно голубое небо, Наруто задумывается о том, смотрит ли в него Саске. 

День третьего июня близится к закату. Оранжевая пыль, желтая и местами бурая, укрывает коркой листья и корни. Духота понемногу спадает, солнце не грозит ударом и ожогами. Четверо друзей решают уходить с пустыря. 

Они идут по направлению к Большому Перекрестку, раскачивая рюкзаками и перекидываясь шутками. Ветер, дуя в шею, кажется попутным. 

Но дойдя до скрещения дорог, Наруто подмечает у светофора горсть мертвой мошкары. Он одергивается, резко вспомнив утренний вопрос. Уже готовый развернуться и озвучить тот для Неджи, открывает рот, но — тут же захлопывает. _Точно,_ — ловит на мысли — _попрощались же кварталом ранее_. 

Мошкара мертвым курганом лежит у белых линий пешеходного перехода. Наруто слышит, как трескочат цикады. 

Вечером третьего июня Наруто просовывает домашнее задание в почтовый ящик дома Саске. Он тревожится, нервно переминается с ноги на ногу и все смотрит в пустые окна такого же пустого дома.

_Что происходит?_


	5. История первая: Наруто (9)

**9.**

Из окна тянет надвигающейся грозой. 

Наруто закутывается в летнее одеяло, тонкое и легкое, одной рукой выключая назойливый будильник. Отвратительный розовый кусок пластика, щербатый на верхушке, протертый на середине. На циферблате большеглазые цветочки улыбаются в вечном оптимизме. 

Утром четвертого июня погода паршивая: клубятся серые тучи, агрессивный ветер раскидывает по асфальту пыль. Машины, застряв в пробке, назойливо сигналят в багажники друг другу. Пахнет озоном и высохшей землей.

Наруто не свезло жить у центральной дороги. 

Наруто тяжело садится на постели, свешивая ногу и пытаясь проснуться. Осматривается: все такая же маленькая комнатка, из встроенного в стену шкафа виднеются разноцветные края свернутой клубком одежды — безнадежно мятой, но чистой. На пыльном столе — барханы из книг, упаковок рамена, не донесенных до стирки рубашек, футболок, а сверху, как украшение, измазанная в траве школьная форма. На краю — сиротливая упаковка из желейных конфет. 

В пустоте под столом — телевизор. Без слоя пыли.

Наруто протяжно вздыхает, сонно подумывая о том, что в это воскресенье непременно займется уборкой — но сам себе не верит. 

Во всем теле ощущение свинцовой тяжести. 

Наруто поворачивается, внезапно вспомнив об утре вчерашнем: на узком подоконнике слабый слой желто-рыжей пыли — а ведь только вчера протер — и несколько мертвых насекомых. В разы меньше, не полноценная горсть. Наруто даже принимается считать: раз, два, три… девять. Всего девять мертвых телец. И ладони не займут. 

_Ведь это не странно?.._

Наруто хмурится, до конца не проснувшимся мозгом пытаясь вспомнить курс по биологии. Что-то ведь было о насекомых и их поведении во время жары; что-то о глобальной смене климата, адаптации и мутации… Или это о повышении уровня природного отбора?

_Странно… Или нет?_

Наруто чешет коленку. 

_Надо, все же, спросить у Неджи._

Сон, будто прилипший ко внутренней стороне век, никак не уходит, а оттого все движения вялые и тягучие. Наруто медленно тащится в крохотный квадратик ванной, так же медленно выдавливает на зубную щетку мятную пасту, лениво поглядывая на себя в зеркало: ничего нового, все такой же растрепанный, неудачливый подросток. 

Щетка тычется во внутреннюю часть щеки: _интересно, чем сейчас занят Саске?_

Сплевывает. 

_А Итачи-сан?.._

Наруто задумчиво хмурится, возвращаясь к вчерашним размышлениям: он так и не словил за хвост ни понимания, ни догадки о том, _что не так с Итачи-саном_. Прокручивай в воображаемом кинозале воспоминания или ставь на паузу — пленка памяти четче не станет, наоборот — некоторые моменты теперь кажутся подобием дешевых спецэффектов. 

_Но ведь что-то же было… не так._

Сплевывает. Открывает воду. 

Итачи-сан казался самим собою: высоким и жилистым, с крепкими руками, обманчиво беззащитный. С ним все, казалось, в порядке. Разве что, возможно, — думает Наруто, умываясь — его кожа выглядела чуть более светлой, чем обычно. _Если такое вообще возможно…_ Белая как лист бумаги, она всегда нравилась Наруто во внешности Саске. К ней хотелось прикасаться, гладить и, — _если бы только разрешили_ — рисовать по ней узоры черной краской — ведь от бумаги не отличить. 

_А Итачи-сан…_

Наруто хмурится, нажимая кнопку на электрочайнике. Лицо выглядело не белым, а каким-то… серым. И скулы будто резче стали. 

_Или это только так показалось?_

В окно бьет ветер: злой и непреклонный.

Утром четвертого июня Наруто проливает на руку кипяток — это не ново, он, в целом, довольно рассеян, а от погоды и вовсе неловок до предела. Вялый и медлительный. 

Свинцовое небо давит невидимыми гирями. 

Наруто с опозданием выходит из квартиры, но это не особо заботит, так как в планах — добраться до школы крюком через дом Саске. 

_У того же будут неприятности_ — на краю сердца, Наруто понимает, что это — смешное оправдание перед самим собою; что просто тоскует по любимому лицу, по присутствию человека. Ему не хватает дыхания и слов Саске. Но хмурым утром четвертого июня хочется обманываться благородными мотивами. 

Он идет к Большому Перекрестку. 

Машины продолжают сигналить. Края рукавов дрожат под силой ветра. Наруто скрывается под торговыми навесами длинной аллеи, уходя от ветра и — как хотелось бы — от пыли. 

Но желто-рыжие, микроскопические частицы продолжают биться о ноги, иногда долетают до лица. Наруто хмурится, минуя магазин за магазином.

Из одной из витрин на него смотрит десяток телевизионных экранов: беззвучный режим, яркая картинка — у некоторых моделей чуть насыщеннее, у других чуть тусклее — овальная студия, ведущий в презентабельном костюме и тут — Наруто резко останавливается, будто кто за кроссовки ухватил. Напротив ведущего — папа Шикамару. 

_Что?!.._

Сонливость как рукой снимает — он весь внимание, он — застывшая готовность, он…Черт — звука-то нет. Наруто взволновано осматривает экраны, будто где-то там находится кнопка громкости и ее возможно нажать. Но, наконец, его глаза утыкаются в центральный, самый большой телевизор и он с жадностью впивается в знакомое лицо.

Папа Шикамару что-то говорит, нахмурив брови — такие же, как у сына. Ведущий что-то спрашивает, тот кивает, прикрыв глаза и чуть склонив голову — Шикамару тоже любит так делать. Руки скрещены на груди. _И Наруто так интересно, до щекотки под лопатками, о чем же они говорят?_

Идет съемка крупным планом, — видимо, в этом месте должна играть музыка — затем снимают папу Шикамару с другого ракурса, по живот. Появляется синяя плашка с белыми буквами: «Нара Шикаку, глава НЦУКС МЧС». 

Наруто нервно-волнительно облизывает губы. _Да о чем же там говорят?!_

Он готовуже ступить шаг, войти в магазин и попросить прибавить громкости, а если нет, так самому найти эту проклятую кнопку, как…

— …мы держим ситуацию под контролем, жителям Конохи нечего волноваться. У нас лучшее оборудование во всей стране, наши сотрудники являются квалифицированными специалистами, что обеспечивает высокие шансы для успешной борьбы с любыми чрезвычайными ситуациями природного и техногенного характера. Повторяю, нет причин для волнений… — Наруто поворачивает голову. По левую сторону, совсем рядом, стоит парень: крепкий, твердый как камень, высокий, но в неловкой позе сжатый и сутулый, от чего кажется, будто тот стесняется своего тела и роста. Наруто поначалу думает, что парень намного старше, но школьная форма выдает в нем одногодку. Глаза того неотрывно следят за событиями на экране и он продолжает:

— Но возможно ли было предотвратить череду пожаров, случившуюся на прошлой неделе? — голос по-прежнему ровный, безэмоциональный, хотя в предложении отчетливо слышится вопрос. Глаза будто прилипли к экрану, он словно… 

_Вот же черт!_

Наруто едва ли не лупит себя по лбу в догадке! _Это же так очевидно!_

Парень с копной ярко-рыжих, густых волос, в стеснительном жесте держит одной рукой другую и продолжает озвучивать текст, _читая по губам._

— Такие пожары случаются каждый год с началом летнего сезона. Солнце и климат вне нашего контроля. Повторяю, ведомство и специализированные службы делают все возможное, чтобы минимизировать урон от стихийного бедствия. Нет никаких оснований для паники… — он как-то цинично, разрушительно для образа стеснительного громилы, хмыкает. Но продолжает, — …было зафиксировано рекордное количество звонков, но все инциденты улажены. А как же горящие поля? Все гектары зерновых потушены в рекордные строки. А звонки были от фермеров, или сообщали о событиях граждане, не имеющие отношения к работам на полях? В основном, это были фермеры. Но причин для беспокойства нет, данные происшествия по своему размаху не превышают статистические данные прошлогодних. Сухая трава горит быстрее…

Наруто выдыхает — оказывается, на протяжении всего монолога, он удерживал в легких воздух. Парень поворачивает голову — Наруто вздрагивает: грубое лицо, рельефный нос, он весь из себя воплощение силы и мощи, но что-то есть такого, помимо внешности, от чего волоски на руках стают дыбом. Но парень стеснительно улыбается, и Наруто ощущает, что он — не более чем добряк в скорлупе великана. Это осознание стирает все предыдущие мысли, отпечатывая образ мягким выразительным следом. 

— Извини, — голос, теперь залитый эмоциями и жизнью, а не мертвым и монотонным повторением чужих слов, оказывается низким, но очень красивым. — я п-подумал, что тебе тоже ин-нтересно… 

_Заика?.. Но… Как же…_

— Да… — Наруто медленно кивает, словно какая-нибудь игрушка с садящимися батарейками. Он не совсем понимает, что следует говорить в такие моменты, а оттого открещивается тишиной. Взрослый друг как-то сказал, что если молчать, то можно сойти за умного.

Некоторое время они стоят неподвижно, краем глаза посматривая на экраны телевизоров. Там пестрит разноцветный рекламный блок, бессмысленный и нелепый на фоне подобной телепередачи. Наруто сжимает лямку рюкзака, куда более потрепанного и грязного, нежели у парня по левую руку. У того рюкзак красивый, серо-красный и без следов перешивания. У парня виноватое выражение лица — и это немного странно, думает Наруто, ведь тот ничего плохого не сделал.

_Стеснительный слон в посудной лавке._

— Слушай, а… — _а вежливо ли спрашивать заику о его проблеме?_ _Черт!_ — Ты когда зачитывал, я тут заметил… — _еще бы не заметить!_ — Ну, что ты не всегда… Ну, заикаешься, — _как же! Разница-то какая!_

Наруто прокашливается — аж в горле сухо! 

Парень нервно сжимает края черных шнурков, что тянутся из низа рюкзака. У него такое лицо,будто ждет наказания или озлобленной, неконтролируемой агрессии. Наруто неуверенно дергается вперед, думая подойти ближе, но останавливает себя в полушаге: _возможно, его этим дразнят? Но он не похож на того, кто не в силах дать сдачи_. 

На лице парня проскальзывает страх. 

Наруто, действуя интуитивно, поднимает ладони внутренней стороной вверх: как дикому животному — _все нормально, я не опасен._

— Все в порядке! — голос Наруто уверенный, полный солнца и тепла. — В смысле, такое бывает иногда! Ну! Это почти как сверхспособность, только не "сверх"! Ну… и не способность… — _видели бы его сейчас ребята! Киба надрывал бы живот!_

Но парень рядом отпускает края шнурков. Кажется, такая нелепая картина немного отогревает невидимый ледник вокруг него. Он поворачивается, теперь стоя напротив Наруто, его руки занимают знакомое положение: одна поддерживает другую. 

— В-все нормально…

— Я!.. Ну, я правда… Это не от желания пристать, или еще чего, просто интересно!..

Губы парня дергаются в подобии улыбки. Он будто стесняется собственных эмоций. 

— Все н-нормально… — голос такой же низкий, такой же красивый. — Это… сложно объяснить, в-вот так вот. Эта… ш-штука, — он сжимает ладонь на руке несколько раз, но Наруто как-то становится ясно, что парень недо-жестом подразумевает заикание. — Она не всегда. Т-только… В определенный… С-с определенным… — сам себя обрывает на полуслове. На его лице глубокая задумчивость, нервная и очень напряженная; он будто бы на важном экзамене, а слова для ответа забылись. Наруто глядит на это и в животе сворачивается узел. 

Рука нового знакомого еще сильнее сжимает локоть другой. 

— Да все в порядке, ха! — выкрикивает Наруто, пожалуй, громче нужного. 

Парень вздрагивает. В ответ ему машут рукой в немой фразе: «Брось! Забыли!». 

— Я — Узумаки Наруто! — резво протянута ладонь. — А ты? 

Голубые глаза дружелюбно смотрят на лицо свежеиспеченного знакомого: рельефное, будто действительно из камня, но тело — это словно оболочка для чего-то странного, совершенно нового в жизни Наруто. Он ждет, пока парень неуверенно протянет ладонь в ответ. 

— Б-бива Джуго.

Рукопожатие, как и следовало ожидать, крепкое и сильное. 

— Ха! Ну, привет, Бива-кун! — у Наруто улыбка как солнце: теплая и согревающая. Он сверкает в хмурый день четвертого июня, отогревая своими лучами парня по имени Бива Джуго, который только и может, что застенчиво кивать. Наруто понимает, что тому крайне неловко; для него подобный опыт — нечастое явление. 

— Ты же не против, что я к тебе так обращаюсь? 

— В-вовсе нет, — тут же говорит Бива-кун. Наруто как на себе ощущает, как у того жар волнения подобрался до самого горла. 

Невидимые границы, безопасные границы для такого слона в посудной лавке, согреваясь, трещат по швам. 

— Ты можешь звать меня "Узумаки-кун". 

— Хорошо, — говорит как выдыхает. Наруто кажется, или на щеках того пятнами расцветает краска?

— Так… В какой школе учишься? 

Бива-кун теряется от подобного вопроса. Слова — это бисеринки на тонкой нитке, они, разлетаясь, теряются меж пальцев, убегают под ноги. Требуется некоторое время, чтобы все нужные слова-шарики сложились в нужном предложении. 

— Я… В т-той, что за речкой. Но я там не в-всегда учился. Меня туда п-перевели из… домашнего обучения. 

— Ого. Ва-ау. Впервые вижу человека, которому разрешили учиться дома! — Наруто широко раскрывает рот, в неподдельном удивлении и восхищении. Где-то на краю сознания совесть нашептывает, что на первый урок он окончательно опоздал. — Слушай! — в глазах загорается новая идея. — А пошли вместе? В общем, нам и так в одну сторону, тебе к мосту, мне, ну, чуть левее… Дорога одна, а так не в одиночку, ха! 

Бива-кун в удивлении смотрит на Наруто, будто впервые человека видит, будто никогда ранее не встречал себе подобного. На его каменном лице появляется что-то, что очень напоминает светлую улыбку. 

Бива-кун кивает. 

— Х-хорошо… 

Они идут в направлении Большого Перекрестка. Ветер треплет края формы, взлохмачивает волосы. Наруто рассказывает о своей школе, о нудных уроках и о том, как ему не хочется сдавать тесты; о том, какой придурок учитель по химии и как он не понимает, почему обязан учить то, что ему не пригодится в жизни? Бива-кун, в основном, кивает, вежливо слушает. Наруто считает, что тому есть что сказать. Бива-кун, не пустой душой, просто застенчивый и еще не привык — Наруто так ощущает, а своим ощущениям склонен доверять. 

Когда-то Итачи-сан уложил на его плечо ладонь и сказал, что у каждого свой ритм; _«Не все такие, как ты, Наруто-кун»._

Они приближаются к месту, где через дорогу располагается заводь. Наруто останавливается. Он смотрит снизу вверх на Бива-куна — и это немного странно, ведь со всеми своими друзьями уже наработалась привычка держаться на равных, на визуальном равенстве. Даже со своим взрослым другом Наруто не ощущает ощутимой разницы в росте. Говорить и смотреть снизу вверх — это непривычно, но —это не та причина, по которой их едва начавшиеся отношения могут испортиться. 

— Знаешь, я люблю здесь прогуливаться, — Наруто ступает по траве, держа путь к бурой, земляной тропинке у самого спуска к реке. Его новоиспеченный знакомый семенит рядом. — В смысле, когда время есть. Или, как сегодня. В школе скучно сидеть, а здесь тихо и относительно… чисто. 

Трава, как в подтверждение, шелестит, напоминая, что цветом разительно отличается даже от той, которая высажена у ворот школы. Настоящая, зеленая, без желто-бурого слоя. 

Наруто глубоко вдыхает. С каким-то скепсисом принимает мысль о том, что явится в школу, в лучшем случае, под ланч. 

_Но, возможно, хоть Итачи-сана встретит?.. Тот, кажется, временами уходит не в самую рань._

— Я тоже тут… люблю. 

Наруто оборачивается, чуть выгнув брови — не получится у него как у Итачи-сана, — _о, нет,_ —но хотя бы к уровню Неджи! 

— И-иногда, когда хочется уединиться, я… с-сажусь тут, — Бива-кун машет рукой в неопределенном направлении, куда-то, где сама вода. — И мне хорошо. 

Некоторое время они молчат. Наруто не из тех, кто любит тишину или молчание, но в компании Бива-куна — _как странно_ — ему хочется эти вещи распробовать на вкус. Ощутить языком. Сомкнуть в зубах. Они знакомы всего ничего, но у Наруто ощущение, будто намного дольше. 

Каменный мост, приближаясь, чем-то невидимо угрожает. 

— Иногда прихожу с-сюда с друзьями.

— Друзьями? — в его голосе удивление. Нет, все нормально! Наруто говорит себе, что это — самое нормальное, что только может случиться с его сверстником, просто… Бива Джуго — не тот, кто легко заводит друзей… верно же?

— Да, — меж тем, кивает Бива-кун. — Одна подруга и о-один… нет, — поправляет себя он. — Двое, двое д-друзей.

— Это очень здорово! Серьезно!

Холодный ветер ударяет в их лица. 

Бива Джуго — самый странный из широкого окружения. Он, определенно, нравится Наруто и тот подумывает встретиться с ним завтра. Добрый и неловкий, тот кажется зажатым в ловушке собственного тела — в каком-то смысле, это близко и знакомо, а оттого и притягающе. Бива Джуго — великан, пытающийся сжаться до размера карлика; слон из посудной лавки, стремящийся стать мышонком. И это немного смешно, — улыбается про себя Наруто, — когда они садятся на траву у самого склона и Бива-кун, — ого — не зажимается, а почти расправляет плечи, вдыхая сырой воздух. 

— Да-а, здесь крутое место. 

Бива-кун не кивает, но Наруто понимает без слов. 

Злой ветер гонит по небу свинцовые тучи, а Наруто, прикрыв глаза, воображает, как хорошо на их месте теплым, погожим днем с ярким солнцем и бликами на воде.

— Моему н-новому другу тоже тут… хорошо. — Приятная тишина наполняет паузу. — Он еще более странный, нежели… я, — шутка над собою — Наруто не сразу это понимает, несколько секунд недоуменно хлопая глазами. А потом его рот растягивается в неуверенной улыбке. — Ем-му очень больно… вот тут, — тяжелая ладонь касается места, где за ребрами отстукивает жизнь сердце. — Я… рад, что в-вода помогает с этим с-справиться. 

Ветер гонит реку, рисуя по глади рябь. Наруто с чуждой для себя горечью думает о новом друге Бива-куна: должно быть, тому очень плохо, если покой он находит только в молчании воды.

_Почему вспомнился Саске…_

Внутри все сжалось, как перед прыжком с высоты. _А ведь он планировал зайти к тому перед школой…_

Шумят листья, будто прогоняя с насиженного места, шипит змеей трава. Свинцовое небо угрожает дождем, собирая в тучах всю горечь человеческую. 

Наруто сидит у реки; у нового человека в своей жизни и _молчит_. Ему, — _что необычно и странно_ — нравится эта тишина, нравится ее покой и торопливая гонка ветра с водой; нравится то, что в новом человеке много _добра_ — но тот об этом, кажется, еще ничего не знает, не понимает и не видит, но Наруто… Он — _почувствовал._ И в чувственно-ощущаемой системе координат, доброе сердце — весомый аргумент всему. 

Но, все же, за этой периной из мягкости, за керамикой стеснения и неловкости, есть еще что-то… Наруто учуял _это_ , подобно голодному лису; почуял в первых секундах: пахло неизвестной ранее странностью. В Бива Джуго есть _"это"_ : не далекое, не глубокое, но хорошо подавляемое; то, от чего в первые секунды их знакомства волоски на руках встали дыбом. 

_Это_ — неизвестная на вкус опасность.

Но Наруто успешно прогоняет мрачно-пронзительные мысли, отмахивается, как от мошкары. Он убеждает себя, что _это_ — не более чем домыслы от спутанных впечатлений. Он поворачивает голову, смотрит на копну густых, ярко-рыжих волос и все тревоги таят, как по весне снег.

Злой ветер гнет к земле траву. Наруто улыбается. 

— Слушай, Бива-кун! 

— Гм? 

— Я живу в той стороне, — Наруто поворачивается корпусом, указывая рукой на приблизительное нахождение своего дома. — В той, в смысле, за аллеей магазинов и кварталом дальше. Хочешь, как-нибудь покажу? И с друзьями познакомлю. Они очень крутые! Особенно Киба! Ну, и Шикамару с Неджи тоже, ха! — Наруто взволновано воображает подобную ситуацию, прикусывая губу. Это настолько будоражит, что в животе словно пузырьки собираются! И улыбка от уха до уха!

_Да, ух!.._

В фантазии уже рисуется погожий денек, обязательно впереди стоящий Неджи со скрещенными на груди руками, демонстративно закатывающий глаза в ответ на любую фразу, но в глубине души больше остальных утопающий в смущении. Киба, смеющийся Киба, чуть поодаль, держащий одну руку на животе, а второй уже прихлопывающий по коленке — о, его бы это смешило более остальных! А еще, что известно не многим, _он начинает себя так вести от страха или волнения_. И уж точно этой фреске не быть завершенной без Шикамару. Он стоял бы со скучающим лицом,руки в карманах длинных шорт, а взгляд внимательный. И Наруто, ну обязательно как во все разы _"до"_ , начинает что-нибудь рассказывать, представляет нового приятеля, а тут — _вдруг_ — оказывается, что Шикамару уже о том все известно. 

Фантазируя о таком моменте, Наруто принципиально не дорисовывает Саске. И не упоминает Бива-куну о нем. Потому что Саске — это совсем другое; это — сильное и невероятное; бесконтрольное и всепоглощающее. Саске — _это только для него._

— В общем!.. — на вдохе подытоживает Наруто. — Друзья у меня крутые! 

Бива-кун кивает.

— Ну, только, — поправляет себе Наруто. — Я познакомлю, если захочешь. Ну, в смысле, это ведь не обязательно. Если… хочешь. 

Бива-кун снова кивает.

— Мои друзья т-тоже… те еще, — говорит он с явным смущением, выковыривая зазор между мягким контуром кроссовка. — Карин, о-она же… ух!.. И-или, хоть взять… — он вдыхает, щипая себя сквозь ткань носка. — Например, С-суйгецу… 

— Суйгецу? — Наруто фыркает, прыскает со смеху и, не выдержав, заливается во весь голос, едва ли не хватаясь за живот.

Бива-кун хмурится.

Наруто необходимо какое-то время, чтобы прийти в себя. После, он садится на траву, трет ладонями лицо, помогая растормошить всю уснувшую серьезность. Потому что новоиспеченный приятель неодобрительно на него смотрит. Неловко, надо бы сгладить ситуацию.

_Или попытаться._

— Ну, в смысле… Бива-кун, я не хотел обидеть твоих друзей, — тот медленно кивает. Его лицо по-прежнему хмурое, под стать небу. — Просто… Черт! Извини, но имя… Меня давно так что-то не смешило! Бива-кун, — Наруто выдыхает полной грудью, открыто смотря голубыми глазами в настороженные и осуждающие. — У твоего друга очень смешное имя. Но, ха, я все равно буду рад с ним познакомиться! Если, ну, если ты хочешь. 

Бива-кун еще какое-то время неотрывно смотрит в бесхитрые, голубые неба. Очень внимательно и, как думается Наруто, тщательно что-то обдумывая. В итоге, когда микровселенная уже успевает задрожать и в тревоге колыхнуться, Бива-кун улыбается. 

— Х-хорошо. 

_Микровселенная успокаивается._

Река, кажущаяся холодной и грязной, в волнении облизывает берега. Совсем скоро ее напоят дождевыми слезами. 

Они еще сидят какое-то время на нагретой ими траве, переговариваясь б ничего не значащих пустяках, как, к примеру, моделях велосипедов и способах прогула школы. Мама у Бивы-куна очень строгая, как узнает Наруто, но тому все равно каким-то образом удается избегать наказаний от пропущенные занятия. Она готовит вкусный фраскруладер* и вышивает картины. Бива-кун улыбается, говоря о ней; улыбается незнакомой для Наруто улыбкой, непонятной и никогда не ощущаемой.

Потому что у Наруто нет мамы. 

— Ладно! — решительно заявляет Наруто, вставая на ноги. — Мы тут все уроки просидим! Давай, я, может, еще на ланч успею! 

Бива-кун кивает, медленно поднимаясь с травы, отряхивая шорты и только после — закидывая на спину рюкзак. Он снова сутулится. 

К каменному мосту они подходят в молчании. 

— Слушай, Бива-кун, а у тебя телефон есть? 

Случайные прохожие их огибают. На самом мосту довольно насыщенный людской поток, и от того приходится жаться к тяжелым, железным перилам. Наруто замечает, что у многих зонты.

— Да, — Бива-кун отвечает тихо, настолько, что приходится сильнее задирать голову. Вероятно, прохожие вызывают в нем сильное смущение. — У м-меня дома есть… телефон.

— О! Есть идея!.. —Наруто не завершает мысль, быстро перекидывая рюкзак на локоть руки. Это не совсем удобная позиция, от чего приходится сильно наклониться, чтобы хорошенько порыться во внутренностях рюкзака. А там — старые записки, свернутые в бумажные шарики, огрызки более новых посланий, вырванные листы вперемешку с карандашами и относительно пригодными канцелярскими принадлежностями. Практически половина из всего рабочего — пожеванная — _а как иначе, если тестов так много?_ Да, внутренний мир рюкзака не идет в какое сравнение с аналогичным мирком в рюкзаке у Саске — Наруто однажды удалось подсмотреть, каково там: тетради сложены стопкой от большей к меньшей, все карандаши в специальном отсеке, нужные принадлежности в пенале — от увиденного отходилось долго. 

Наконец, Наруто находит в недрах своего хаотичного пространства клочок пригодной бумаги.

— Ха!

Бива-кун в недоумении переводит взгляд с лица на находку, обратно — на лицо. А Наруто, сверкая улыбкой от уха до уха, сминает рюкзак, прижимая к груди и творя из него нечто, до боли напоминающее планшет. Кладет поверх мятый, но еще пригодный клочок бумаги и пишет номер телефона. 

— Вот! — лицо как у человека, только что победившего смерть. — Звони когда захочешь! И сегодня тоже, в общем, звони! Вообще! В любое время! 

Бива-кун смущенно улыбается, кивает. 

— Хо-хорошо. А можно, я т-тебе… оставлю свой? — Наруто вдохновенно принимается за повторные раскопки во внутренностях рюкзака. _О, конфета нашлась!_

Времени уходит меньше. Наконец, он вытягивает то, что когда-то было заваленным тестом по биологии. 

— Пиши вот тут! 

Бива-кун складывает лист в несколько квадратов, которые хорошо помещаются в руке. Для Наруто это становится настоящим открытием — оказывается, так тоже можно! 

Бива-кун аккуратно выводит карандашом каждую цифру. 

— Де-держи. 

Наруто улыбается, убирая сложенный листво внутренний кармашек, что на молнии — это, кажется, едва ли первый раз, когда он пользуется этим местом в рюкзаке. 

Перед тем как засунуть клочок бумаги в карман, Бива-кун туда заглядывает. На его лице небывалое удивление.

— Х-хах!.. Ха… х. 

Наруто в недоумении тянется на носках, заглядывая в отданную записку. 

_Там что-то смешное?_

Но вытянувшись на носках и как следует рассмотрев, не находит ничего, что могло бы вызвать смех. 

— Здесь, — Бива-кун отмахивается. — Зд-десь просто… считалка.

— Считалка. 

Ему отвечают тихо, будто разделяя тайну, и из-за этого слух приходится как следует напрячь. 

— Смотри, — массивный палец ложится на рядок цифр, проводя под ними ровную линию. — Один-три-пять, пять-три-два-пять. Семнадцать-сорок-два. Номера. 

_Что?_

Голубые глаза в непонимании смотрят на знакомую комбинацию, но ничего не понимают. 

_Нет, что?_

— Это считалка. М-меня… когда-то научил один п-парень. Это было… давно. Он пок-казал, как складывать считалки, чтобы… — палец нервно дергается, — ч-чтобы… все хорошо… чтоб-бы все х-хорошо было.

На лице Наруто все такое же недоумение. 

— Здесь хорошие ц-цифры. 

— Хорошие? 

— Д-да. Потому что… — Бива-кун сам себя обрывает, размахивая тяжелой рукой почти что у самого лица. Вся его мимика и жесты говорят фразу: «Забудь!»

— Это… не важно. Н-не важно… 

— Ладно... — Наруто опускается на стопы, возвращая приятную себе дистанцию. Пожимает плечами. — Как скажешь. 

Их прощание такое же неловкое, как и встреча: смотрят друг на друга в неудобном молчании, Бива-кун в уже знакомом жесте хватается одной рукой за другую, Наруто не придумывает нужных слов. 

— Ну!.. Пока! — его ладонь поднята вверх. Ему не кивают, не даря ответного жеста, просто разворачиваются, сутуло идя через мост. 

В конце концов, решает Наруто, в мире странностей Бива-кун, возможно, самый нормальный из всех. 

Он направляется к кварталу Учиха, что под гудение ветра и воинственный шелест листьев кажется неприветливее обычного. Иероглифы по центру балки представляются чем-то жутким, будто, в самом деле, нарисованные кровью. 

Отчасти, Наруто сожалеет о пропущенных двух уроках: ведь могло так случиться, что именно четвертого июня Саске решил явиться в школу! А он прогулял, просидел на заводи, в компании нового приятеля — но это только отчасти. Потому что сожалений в разы меньше воодушевления, смешанного с красками впечатлений. 

Едва Наруто заходит на территорию клана, как в спину гонит тяжелый ветер. Пыль щекочет открытые участки кожи. 

Здесь привычная тишина: у обочин практически нет машин, из редко заселенных домов практически не доносится звуков. Но для квартала Учиха тишина — привычная спутница, тенью вытянутая по улочкам-лабиринтам. Мало кто из коноховцев спешит покупать жилье в этой местности, а сами клановцы… Что же, за годы тесного общения с Учиха, Наруто хорошо усвоил одно: эти люди по-настоящему преданы своей крови. 

Узкая дорога сворачивает вправо. Вот он, возвышается над остальными, — дом Саске. Очень глубокое чувство подсказывает Наруто, что того и этим днем не застать дома, но ветер дует в спину, делая из форменной рубашки парус. Что-то тонкое и сердечное подсказывает, что к этому дому непременно нужно подойти. 

Возможно, удастся пересечься с Итачи-саном. 

Шаг вперед, еще два, еще… 

_Чт… Что?.._

Он ступает по инерции ровно три раза. Его зрачки расширяются, что-то тяжелое и стучащее падает в живот. 

Калитка, все дни, все годы ранее, закрытая язычком в замке — распахнута настежь. Ветер, разметая пыль, колышет ее из стороны в сторону. И лучше бы издавался мерзкий скрип, потому что тишина, убиваемая лишь шелестом ветра, запугивает. 

_Что-то случилось._

Наруто сглатывает. Его испуганный взгляд убегает вверх: там, на ступенях, прозрачно-белые, как слезы, осколки стеклянного колокольчика, колокольчика, что не позднее чем вчера, сверкал и искрился в свете солнца. 

Ширма из рисовой бумаги перекошена: одним краем свисает к середине арки, второй же почти тычет в свинцовое небо. 

Холодное и жгучее, как январский ветер, кольцом сжимает кишки. Наруто пытается выдохнуть. И в эти бесконечные секунды, растянутые резиной до часов, его голову не освещает ни одна разумная мысль: ни о полиции, ни о том, что нужно позвать на помощь или, — _ха, об этом напрочь забывается_ — позвонить взрослому другу, ведь тот в прошлом — служитель закона! 

Но Наруто только и может, что с широко раскрытыми глазами смотреть на осколки колокольчика; смотреть и пытаться выдохнуть. 

_Саске! Итачи-сан!_

Сердце вздрагивает, по ощущениям занимает всю грудную клетку, но это такая мелочь, такая ерунда, ведь от озвученных в голове имен будто кто-то лупит отрезвляющей пощечиной! 

_Саске! А если что-то случилось с Саске? Вдруг тот был дома! Или Итачи-сан? Что, если с ним приключилось страшное?_

_Нет!_

Страх и беспокойство бьют в шею. Наруто не ощущает ног, но упрямо идет вперед, к двери, что кажется пастью чудища, а в след ему шепчутся деревья, стонет ветер, баюкая калитку. 

Первая ступенька — подошв касаются мелкие осколки, вторая — внутренности как окатывает льдом. Он ступает аккуратно, словно кошка, боясь что-нибудь затронуть: всюду — улики, а Наруто хорошо знает, что права на улики даны только полиции. 

Подходит к двери. Та выглядит закрытой, целая, без следов взлома или любых других повреждений. 

Но сердце дрожит, а ноги — ледяная вата. 

_Саске! Итачи-сан!_

Дверной замок поддается с легким щелчком — так и знал — не заперто. _Подсказывала ведь интуиция, подсказывала!_

В последнюю очередь приходит мысль о том, что, возможно, злоумышленник _все еще в доме._

Страх за того, в кого влюблен и того, кто дорог — сильнее, громче здравого смысла. Это чувство ведущее; наверное, нечто родственное тому, что влечет леммингов с обрыва. 

Внутри дома чисто. Тихо. Но взгляд левее — _перехватывает дыхание, в груди щемит_ — обувь из стеллажа разбросана, чуть дальше перекинута высокая деревянная ваза, миролюбиво стоявшая в углу. Цветы разбросаны ореолом, блестят и умирают в разлитой воде. Красивое, пушное соцветие оторвано от длинного стебля, а рядом лежащие красные цветы-бусинки растоптаны, _будто капли крови._

Чувства Наруто все вздыблены, оголены как провод; он как лис на охоте: принюхивается и чует в воздухе малейшие колебания. Что-то невидимое и архаичное подсказывает, _что Саске в доме нет._

_А Итачи-сан?_

Сердце бьет набатом. 

Наруто замечает скинутый на пол высокий, худой столик, стоящий у входа на кухню.Несколько книг лежат обложкой к верху, не так далеко — побитая на боку стеклянная чаша, в которой — сколько он помнит — всегда лежала горсть леденцов.

По полу бисеринками разбросаны осколки.

Наруто шумно сглатывает. Ладони потные. 

Он пытается аккуратно и тихо ступать по полу, словно призрак. Вот бы прекратить на какое-то время дышать, ведь кажется, что вдохи-выдохи — это что-то сродни гудящему на улице ветру. Он ступает на гэкан, идет к лестнице и в его движениях очень много неприкрытого страха. 

Наруто смотрит на верх лестницы, там, высоко — _разгадка. Ведь разгадка, верно?_

По горлу окатывает льдом. _До чего же!.._

_Что же, черт возьми, случилось?!_

Наруто до той степени страшно, что он не чувствует ног. Но что-то сильное и достаточно древнее, чтобы равняться с инстинктом выживания и безусловными рефлексами, тянет его к лестнице, по ступеням. Одна за одной, выше и выше. 

Он старается оставаться беззвучным — даже если кажется, что никого нет, страх по-прежнему живет и дышит в теле. 

Трезвые мысли: вызвать полицию или поискать подмоги, по-прежнему молчат.   
На втором этаже привычная чистота. Наруто оглядывает коридор насколько видно, но — ничего — _все на месте._ По правую руку — комната Саске. Привычная, за годы выученная до деталей дверь, — закрыта. Наруто шумно сглатывает, переводит дыхание, пытаясь справиться с волнением. 

Напротив — комната Итачи-сана, дверь в которую заманчиво приоткрыта. Наруто стоит некоторое время неподвижно, слушая тяжелые удары сердца, меж правой и левой стороной; меж влюбленностью и родственным теплом; меж похожими, но кардинально противоположными братьями Учиха. 

_Вздыхает._

В конечном итоге, он ведь все равно выберет _не того человека_. Дверь в комнату Саске с легкостью поддается. 

Наруто на всякий случай опасливо осматривается, но — никого. Кровать аккуратно застелена, маленькие подушечки уложены к изголовью, фиолетовое покрывало — мягкое и приятное на ощупь — поверх постельного белья. На рабочем столе — ожидаемый порядок и ни намека на пыль: все книги на своих полках, канцелярия в строго отведенном для нее месте. Ни конфетных фантиков, ни яблочных огрызков. На ковре с пушистым ворсом не обнаруживается наушников или кассет с музыкой. Дверцы шкафа закрыты.

Комната Саске, даже при учете узнаваемого порядка, слишком… _нетронута._

Наруто хмурится, осматривая все еще раз и пытаясь найти хоть какую-нибудь подсказку. Но — _ничего_. А внутренности вопят — и это крайне непривычное, сложное чувство: находить неправильность в том, что выглядит _идеально-обычным._

Что, черт возьми… 

Выходя в коридор, Наруто не перестает пожевывать губу. Чувство, будто он — несмышленая, обведенная вокруг пальца пятилетка: показали до смешного простой фокус, а разгадки все нет. 

Дверь в комнату Итачи-сана приоткрыта — это настораживает, ведь сколько он помнит, за все разы, проведенные в стенах дома с поганой историей, эта территория — _закрыта._

Тревога, едва отпустившая тело, сковывает с новой силой. 

Наруто сглатывает. Он шумно втягивает носом воздух, касается влажной ладонью двери и — входит. Впервые за все годы. 

_В комнате Итачи-сана не обнаруживается ничего удивительного._

Прямо напротив Наруто— не прикрытое ничем окно. По размеру комната Итачи-сана в разы меньше, чем у Саске. Прямоугольная, вытянутая. Приходит мысль, будто в прошлом помещение использовалось как кабинет. 

До смешного мало вещей: небольшой стол на тонких ножках, на нем — какие-то бумаги, папки, рядом отодвинутый стул с деревянной спинкой. У дальней стены — небольшой комод. Наруто замечает две рамки с фотографиями — большой соблазн подойти и посмотреть, но, из уважения к владельцу, он остается на месте. 

Остальное пространство, меж столом и комодом, занимает разложенный футон: откинутое одеяло, рядом на полу — плед, очевидно, забранный из гостиной; две смятые подушки: одна на краю простыни, вторая у самой стенки. _Здесь ночевал кто-то еще?.._

Сердце делает кувырок, больно приземляясь в желудке — ну конечно же, Итачи-сан ведь _взрослый._

Рядом, у футона, смятая одежда — от вида и дорисовывая в мыслях то, что могло происходить в этих стенах, Наруто позорно краснеет. 

Недалеко от пледа обнаруживается… женская сумка.

Наруто сглатывает. По его телу будто бежит электричество — а ведь казался себе не маленьким!

 _Надо же,_ думает Наруто, ощущая себя первооткрывателем, _оказывается, это — комната Итачи-сана. А воображалось все совсем иначе._

Наруто, с красными щеками, еще раз осматривает комнату, но так как предметов не особо много, его внимание снова привлекает ворох одежды, _будь она неладна!_

 _Ну да, что такого,_ — гневается сам на себя, — _будто в его конуре порядок уров…_

_Что?.._

Наруто несколько раз хлопает глазами, щурясь и присматриваясь. Что-то похожее на интуицию, но куда более глубинное, нашептывает: в брошенной на пол футболке что-то не так; что-то в ней… 

Это не хорошо — трогать чужие личные вещи, а ведь то, что это — _личное, сомнений не…_

Наруто проглатывает невидимый ком: и страшно, и волнительно. Протягивает руку, с какой-то затаенной настороженностью, будто та укусит; хватает за хлопковый край, поднимает вверх… 

С лица уходит вся кровь. 

_Ту-дум._

Глаза — в поллица.

_Ту-дум._

Наруто давится воздухом. 

По всей футболке, страшным пятном, кровавый след.

_Кровь._

_Много._

_Кровь._

Он пытается вдохнуть, но перекрыли кислород; пытается отбросить от себя ткань, но та как электрический провод: ухватился и уже не отпустить. 

_Дум-дум-бам._

Наруто открывает рот: то ли в немом крике, то ли в зове о помощи. 

_Это — человеческая кровь._

Время, стягиваясь петлей, замыкается. Страх — зверь внутри, голодный и дикий, он питается от каждого вдоха, от каждого рваного выдоха. А ладонь приросла намертво к ткани — не отбросить. И перед глазами — красное пятно. 

Наконец, Наруто, хрипя, впускает в легкие здоровую дозу кислорода. Итут же, как что-то ударяет по руке — футболка падает на пол, бордово-красным узором кверху. 

_Нет же!.._

_Да что же?.._

Наруто продолжает тяжело дышать ртом. И, кажется, только сейчас разумные, трезвые мысли получают волю: позвонить, позвать, уйти, найти, сделать что-нибудь!.. 

Он выбегает в коридор. Он суетливо меряет шагами пространство от стены к стене. 

_Что сейчас сделать?_

Быстро спускается со ступеней на первый этаж, уже более не заботясь о тишине и незаметности; уже заботясь только о красно-бордовом узоре пятна, маячащего перед глазами. 

_Нужен телефон. Да, точно, нужен телефон._

Наруто выбегает на улицу, распахивая тяжелые, входные двери и — тут же — по лицу бьет холодным ветром, умывая кислородом. Невозможно тяжелое небо вот-вот разрыдается грозой. 

_Думай, в каком ближайшем доме найдется телефон?.._

Сглатывая слюну, пытаясь услышать что-нибудь еще, помимо топота в ушах, Наруто вдыхает: отрезвляюще свежий, преддождевой воздух. 

_Что возможно сделать?_

В голубых глазах отражается фиолетово-черное небо, ветер срывает с крон листву. Наруто смотрит на краски жизни вокруг, вслушивается в сопение и стон. В эти секунды, наполненные страхом и растерянностью, он, как никогда, понимает хаотичный и бесконтрольный окружающий мир. 

_Если бы рядом был Шикамару, то он бы сказал, что делать…_

Калитка, громко ударяясь о забор, захлопывается — ветер в отчаянии мечется. Где-то под кожей, за слоями и покровами, _уже началась гроза._ Наруто садится на верхнюю ступень, подтягивает ноги. Он сворачивается полуклубком, утыкаясь лбом в колени. 

Ему шестнадцать: он краснеет при виде очевидных следов секса, он влюбляется в лучшего друга и совершенно не понимает, что сделал не так; он взволнован и тоскует, потому что живой. Он приходит в чужой дом и находит в комнате человека, бесконечно уважаемого, окровавленную футболку — это, оказывается, страшно.

_Ему всего шестнадцать._

_Если бы рядом был Шикамару, то он бы поделился сигаретой…_

Голубые глаза, успевшие насмотреться на одиночество, прячутся за веками. 

Такой же потерянный, уязвленный ветер треплет школьную форму.

Был один день, — вспоминает Наруто, когда перед глазами застилает темнотой, — очень похожий на четвертое июня настоящего, но далекий, куда более далекий день. Лето седьмого года жизни, он, безнадежно одинокий и не найденный никем из тех, кто нужен ему и кому нужен он. В фиолетово-синем небе, кружась, кричали вороны. Асфальт был красным, словно бы кто пролил вишневого сока. Но Наруто, в свои семь, глубоким и древним чувством отчетливо понимал: _это — человеческая кровь…_

— Привет, — Наруто вздрагивает всем телом, будто кто ущипнул. Резко, торопливо выплывая из глубокого океана памяти. 

Совсем рядом, у нижней ступени, стоит женщина, _очень красивая женщина_. Наруто не уверен, вежливо ли называть ее так, ведь выглядит та потрясающе, несмотря на то, что на вид ей около тридцати, а в понимании шестнадцатилетнего мальчишки, это — много. 

У женщины красивое лицо: сердцевидной формы, гладкое и белокожее; синие волосы, аккуратно убранные наверх, под нижней губой серебряный шарик пирсинга — неотъемлемый элемент _крутости._ На веках яркие тени удивительного цвета: как вечернее небо. Женщина не улыбается, но Наруто понятно без слов: та настроена дружелюбно. 

— Ясно. 

Возможно, это действительно невоспитанно; возможно, грубо по отношению к этой крутой женщине, но Наруто, в самом деле, _не знает, что сказать._

Перед его глазами пятно крови. Асфальт, будто бы залитый вишневым соком. Ярко-рыжая копна волос нового приятеля с неизвестной, неощущаемой ранее странностью. Разбитый стеклянный колокольчик. Разбитая чаша. Красные цветы-бусинки. И все — неперевариваемый, запутанный, отравленный клубок истин, что не проглотить, не прожевать — потому что молочные, шестнадцатилетние зубы крошатся о добычу не по возрасту. 

_Наруто не знает, что сказать._

Он сильнее сжимает пальцами коленки. 

— Послушай, — голос у нее мягкий; шелестит как бумажный веер. — То, что ты там увидел — не более, чем нарисованная правда. За неимением ответов, смастерил себе свою, слепив из охапки имеющегося. А на руках были только растерянность со страхом. 

Глаза Наруто раскрыты в немом удивлении, ошеломленно глядят на женщину, что с бесстрастным лицом только что вытянула из, казалось, невозможного и ядовитого клубка — нитку. 

И для нее это словно бы пустяковое дело. 

— Я… Ну, я, в общем… — теперь уже для Наруто слова — крошечные, пестрые бисеринки, ускользнувшие из пальцев и укатившиеся под ноги. _Как, оказывается, сложно плести предложения в моменты, когда до стыда обескуражен и растерян._ — Я пришел к Саске. Думал, он дома, думал, что все в порядке, что встречу его у калитки, пойдем вместе в школу… Уроки, обыкновенный день, — _а с каждым словом, с каждым вдохом_ _— невидимый еж в горле все больше._ — Что… Все как раньше. Я… — _глотать больно_. — Мне показалось все это странным. В смысле, — калитка открыта, дверь не заперта, а внутри… Следовало вызвать полицию, знаю, да или позвать кого-то на помощь. Там ведь… — _черные иглы — и все в гортань._ — Ваза на полу, цветы… В воде, на полу. А еще там… — _вдохнуть и так, чтобы голос после не дрожал._ — Футболка в крови. Вся. Я… 

Резкая волна ветра — и тонкий плащ женщины вздымается позади черными крыльями. 

Четвертое июня. Наруто смотрит красноречивыми, живыми глазами на женщину, завернутую в одежду, как в кокон.

Облегающие штаны, закрытая обувь, водолазка, и цвет всего — могильно черный. Она одета не по погоде, но, кажется, ее это мало беспокоит. Женщина спокойно смотрит в тревожные голубые глаза.

— Я думаю, там нужна помощь! — Наруто поднимается. Как бы ни было страшно, как бы ни было беспокойно, _нужно что-то сделать!_

 _Возможно, Саске или Итачи-сан нуждается в спасении! Именно сейчас! В эту секунду_!

Ладонь его правой руки рефлекторно сжимается в кулак. Наруто готов к поддержке, к согласному кивку со стороны. Он как можно сильнее, как можно усерднее подавляет все свои страхи и мысли-чудища, и он уже готов заручиться союзником, как… 

— Никому не нужна помощь. 

_Что?.._

Ее ладонь, мягкая и нежная, уверенно ложится на плечо Наруто — как льдом окатили. Он нелепо хлопает глазами, недоумевая, в кратчайший миг теряя запал и воинственность, подобно тем же пестрым словам-бисеринкам. 

— Что?.. 

— Никому из членов этой семьи не нужна помощь — ладонь женщины обманчиво мягкая, сжимает твердо. — Та окровавленная футболка, что произвела на тебя настолько сильное впечатление, не более чем неразумная случайность. 

За ее спиной фиолетово-синее небо. 

— С Итачи все отлично. Ты ошибся. 

_Итачи…_

Это смущает: когда Наруто слышит от незнакомой женщины настолько близкое обращение. Не "Итачи-сан" или "Итачи-сама". Не "Учиха-сан". Коротко, но крайне лично: _Итачи_ — иероглифы имени, как доски невидимой стены, обозначают границу, давая отчетливое понимание, что она — _ближе._

Наруто, злясь на себя, краснеет. Потому что он не думал, не фантазировал, что когда-либо встретит человека, который сможет… _вот так_ называть Итачи-сана. 

_Выходит,_ — тут же, подсказывает жаркая мысль, — разворошенная постель, две подушки, женская сумка… _это — ее?.. Этой крутой женщины?_

Наруто шумно выдыхает носом. 

Женщина продолжает: 

— Иди домой. Сделай себе чего-нибудь, что ты очень любишь. Посмотри любимый фильм. И, — в ее голосе звучит некая усталость, — мой тебе совет: забудь. Не случилось _ничего_ из того, что ты себе нарисовал. 

Женская ладонь покидает плечо Наруто. 

— Если ты, все еще, беспокоишься за Итачи, то еще раз заверю: с ним все отлично. 

— Но!.. Но я же видел, там была кровь!.. Много!.. Очень!.. 

— Бытовая травма, каких миллиарды. Если по неразумной случайности порезать руку в определенном месте, то с человеческого тела вытечет и не такое количество крови. — Она оборачивается, полы черного плаща поднимаются в воздух подобно птичьим крыльям. — Иди домой. 

Наруто, исстрачивая аргументы и напор, пристыжено опускает голову. По ступеням рассыпаны осколки стеклянного колокольчика, как, казалось ранее, вечного и единого с домом. 

— Эй! — окликает ее Наруто, когда та почти скрывается за входной дверью. — Я — Узумаки Наруто, а как вас зовут? 

Глаза женщины серые и обманчиво спокойные. 

— Один человек называл меня _"леди Ангел"_. — За спиной Наруто шумит трава, ветер растрепывает золотого цвета волосы. 

Женщина в черном спрашивает: «Нравится прозвище?»

Наруто, не раздумывая, кивает. 

— Тогда запомни меня как _леди Ангел._ Прощай, Узумаки Наруто. 

Закрываясь, дверь дома Саске прячет еще одну тайну.


	6. История первая: Наруто (10)

**10.**

На подоконнике мертвая бабочка.

На широком подоконнике классного помещения, со стороны улицы, лежит мертвая бабочка. Наруто смотрит на ее скукоженное тело, смотрит пустыми глазами, целиком и полностью поглощенный тревожными мыслями.

Пятого июня небо плачет: колючие дождевые капли жалят школьный стадион, асфальтную дорожку вокруг территории, небольшой двор с островком разлапистых деревьев, под которыми так приятно отдыхать в солнечные дни.

— Если после ланча Учиха Саске не явится в школу, то у него будут проблемы.

У мертвой бабочки сломано правое крыло.

 _Были ли правдой слова леди Ангел?_ Наруто помнит: люди врут. Он не наивен — хотя многим и кажется обратное; он всего лишь из тех, кто верит в лучшее, вопреки горечи опыта и разъедающей соли трагических обстоятельств.

Наруто не стоит лишний раз напоминать, он слишком хорошо помнит: _все люди врут._

 _Что же было правдой?_ Действительно ли с Итачи-саном все в порядке? Действительно ли никто не нуждается в его помощи?.. И где же Саске?

_Что, черт возьми, происходит?_

— О, да захлопнись! Все знают, что у _этого_ не будет никаких проблем!

Неосознанно, Наруто сильнее сжимает в руке вилку.

Пятое июня — день серого утра и дождя; день когда Наруто приходит в школу вовремя, а все потому, что его путь не лежит через дом Саске. Проснувшись, он некоторое время размышляет над вчерашними событиями, раскачивает в голове мысли и решения, пропускает через фильтры памяти и собственных суждений. Заваривая вместо завтрака какао, он принимает решение прислушаться к словам леди Ангел — и это дается непросто, это застревает камнем в горле, но Наруто, все же, выбирает _"поступать правильно"._  
   
— Его брат работает в АНБУ. Типа, какие могут быть проблемы? Был бы я на его месте, ваще на школу забил. Во дебил.

Наруто слышит чужие разговоры будто сквозь воду: знакомые голоса, знакомые фразы, узнаваемые слова-паразиты, но смысл теряется. Потому что все, о чем возможно думать — это разбитый на ступенях стеклянный колокольчик, приоткрытая дверь в привычно закрытую комнату и кровавое пятно на футболке.

Леди Ангел сказала, что-то было бытовое ранение. Но действительно ли это так? Наруто не раз калечился в своей жизни, не раз заклеивал на коленях пластыри или обращался в медпункт с более серьезными травмами. Но _никогда_ из него не вытекало такое количество крови.

Перед глазами застывшим кадром — кровь.  
   
— Откуда тебе знать, что его брат работает в АНБУ?

 — Да все это знают!

Сломанное крыло мертвой бабочки чуть вздрагивает от хаотичного порыва ветра.

Время ланча. В дождливую погоду не посидишь на улице, не выйдешь подышать воздухом на крышу корпуса. Он, его друзья и почти все одноклассники находятся в классе. Но среди шума голосов и частых смешков Наруто отчетливо улавливает только слова близких людей, упуская в потоке смысл.

Саске похож на Итачи-сана, как похожи рассвет с закатом. И в тоже время — кардинально отличен, будто котенок другого помета, но от одной матери. Наруто видел таких котят, те как антиподы: прыткий и спокойный, резкий и вдумчивый — они будто созданы для уравновешивания друг друга, и иной раз кажется, погибни кто-то из пары, то со вторым непременно что-либо случится.

Итачи-сан для Саске — необходимый элемент в миропорядке жизни: остужающий, успокаивающий беснующееся пламя характера и направляющий в созидательное русло. Наруто никогда таким не стать. Его место — это место чаши с хворостом, провоцирующее, но принимающее, дающее огню жизнь и яркость, даже если цена всему — собственная жизнь.

Не будь Итачи-сана в жизни Саске — Наруто иногда, в самом деле, фантазирует об этом — тот сжег бы дотла весь мир.  
   
— Учиха Саске никогда об этом не говорил…  
   
— Он вообще мало о чем говорит. С кем он там дружит?.. С Узумаки-куном?..  
   
— Э! Наруто с нами!..  
   
— _Нами_  — это кем? Ты уточняй, Инузука.  
   
— _Мы_  — это я, Шикамару и Неджи! Ты че, ваще _слепой_?!

У Наруто нет братьев. Нет сестер или кузенов, но он уверен, что будь у него такой как Итачи-сан, это сделало бы его счастливее.

Но Итачи-сан не его брат. У них разная внешность, разные фамилии. В их жилах течет идентично красная, но, все же совершенно иная кровь. Итачи-сан принадлежит Саске — и это знание, каким бы странным оно ни было для Наруто, гармонично вплетено в миропорядок их микровселенной.  
   
— Так откуда ты взял, что тот работает в АНБУ?  
   
— Ой! А никто не знает этой истории?..  
   
— Харуно-чан! А, ну-ка, расскажи-и-и!..

О мертвую бабочку разбиваются случайно долетевшие капли. Смысловые цепочки ассоциаций приводят Наруто к далекому воспоминанию: вылинявшая от времени картинка-видеоролик, давняя, но достаточно прочно въевшаяся в корку мозга, чтобы спустя годы проигрываться без сбоев.

_В тот день шел дождь._

Наруто девять — _ха, надо же, это было семь лет назад_  — и сырым апрельским днем он стоял напротив Саске у школьных ворот. Его волосы растрепаны, дыхание сбитое, на костяшках рук следы драки — он походил на ершистого, задиристого воробья. Дождь умывал их лица. Саске казался не столько обиженным, сколько злым: из всего класса вывести из себя умел только Наруто. Дождевик Саске был порван как минимум в трех местах, левый рукав стекал уродливой, синтетической тряпкой к кисти. Он смотрел в глаза Наруто, как смотрел бы доведенный до ярости пес, но в отличие от зверя, гонимый в шею не глубоким чувством, а упрямой детской обидой — к сожалению, понимание этого пришло со временем и болезненным опытом. В тот апрельский день они — раненные жизнью, обиженные дети, а оттого искреннее желающие причинить боль, равносильную собственным увечьям.

У Наруто оторвано несколько пуговиц на школьной рубашке, мокрая ткань липла к коже, просвечивая бордовые иероглифы Имени — красивого, по мнению многих, но такого ироничного по его собственному.

В тот день Саске на выдохе произнес: «Ну ты и придурок». Наруто казалось, тот готов еще что-то сказать, что-то непременно ранящее или как минимум ядовитое, способное задеть тонкое и абстрактное. Но Саске молчал. Но его глаза в удивлении распахнулись, едва за спиной Наруто показался _кто-то_  — более значимый, более близкий и дорогой; _кто-то, кем Наруто никогда не стать._

Сырым апрельским днем Наруто впервые увидел Итачи-сана.

Сырым апрельским днем Наруто впервые увидел смущение на лице удивительного для него мальчика. Наруто смешных девять лет: он не понимал своих чувств, до конца не осознавал всю их глубину и силу. Он едва ли подбирался к осознанию того, что внутри — это нечто горячее и волнующее.

Семь лет назад он мок под дождем у ворот школы. И не знал, что далеким днем первого июня он скажет слова, _которых не следовало произносить._  
   
— Брат Учиха Саске приходил в школу несколько раз. Он такой… ну, знаешь, _крутой._ В костюме, рубашке, а лицо серьезное-серьезное!  
   
— Во пиздишь! Брат _этого_ ходит в растянутой футболке и старых джинсах! Отвечаю, сам видел!..  
   
— И, по-твоему, _так_ одеваются в АНБУ?..  
   
— Да какая, на хер, разница! Главное — _где_ работает, а не в чем!..  
   
— О, началось…

Семь лет назад Итачи-сан казался Наруто тем, с кем шутки однозначно плохи. Он не выглядел устрашающе: ростом выше, весь из себя тонкая, стальная жилка, но взгляд — разящий, пронзительный — Неджи и в подметки не годился. Наруто скорее догадывался, нежели понимал — такими глазами смотря опасные хищники: не те, что кидаются на жертву, едва только увидев, а те, что вальяжно раскинувшись на открытой местности, молча ждут, когда та сама пожалует. Потому что знают предел своих способностей. _Предел, которого нет._

В руках Итачи-сана был раскрытый зонт.

В тот день Саске говорил непривычным оттенком голоса: «Брат! Брат, ты пришел!..».

Значительно позже Наруто узнал имя _«человека с зонтом»_  — Учиха Итачи. Человек, к которому так доверчиво льнул Саске; человек с устрашающей внутренней силой, которую Наруто не понимал, но ощущал каждой клеточкой души.

_Учиха Итачи — имя брата; имя единокровного брата человека, в которого не свезло влюбиться._

Дождливым и сырым апрельским днем мокрая одежда раздражающе липла к коже. Возможно, пахло цветением — это было слишком давно. Человек, который для Наруто долгие недели после оставался никем, в тот день крайне внимательно на него смотрел.  
   
— Если бы брат Учиха Саске работал в АНБУ, то его бы показывали по телевизору.  
   
— Че?! Как раз потому, что тот там работает, его и не показывают! Нет, Шикамару!.. Шикамару? Йо, Шикамару! Да скажи ты что-нибудь!  
   
— Если Харуно верит всему, что говорят по телевизору, то смысла в диалоге вообще не вижу.  
   
— Во!.. Хотя, погоди, че?!..

В воспоминаниях Наруто Саске что-то говорил брату, а тот в ласково-успокаивающем жесте клал ладонь на мокрую макушку, приглаживая взлохмаченные волосы. Наруто не помнил смысла сказанного, ему запомнилось другое: то, с каким открытым, живым лицом тот говорил.

Итачи-сан отдал зонт брату, выходя под дождь.  
   
— Кстати! Нара-кун, твоего папу же вчера показывали по телевизору! Кру-уто же!..  
   
— Эй! Не спрыгивай с темы!..  
   
— Ага, показывали.

Они очень схожие — Итачи-сан и Саске. Цвет их глаз — цвет чернила на солнце; цвет столетней тайны; цвет предрассветного часа.

Но Наруто также известно, что чернота многолика, и сущность ее зависит от носителя. Наруто знает, что единая кровь и цвет — это еще не все, что Итачи-сан и Саске — это полюса и антиподы, слишком разные, а оттого и самые близкие. Чернота Саске — это огонь и вызов, надменность и вспышка молнии. Итачи-сан — гладь ночного озера, глубокого и прохладного, на дне которого — тьма.  
   
— Но это же так кру-у-уто!.. Вот бы моего папу показали!  
   
— Думаешь?  
   
— Ну конечно! Это все ты — зануда. Уверена, покажи кого из твоих родителей по телеку, ворчал бы себе и дальше под нос!

В воспоминаниях семилетней давности Итачи-сан подошел к Наруто — перепуганному, драчливому мальчишке, едва стоящему на пороге взросления. Его ладони тогда рефлекторно сжались в кулаки — Наруто всегда умел за себя постоять.

Некоторое время между ними было молчание. Шипел дождь. Возможно, тем сырым днем действительно пахло цветением.

«Как тебя зовут?» — вежливо поинтересовался человек, что добровольно вышел под дождь.

«Узумаки Наруто!».

Наруто смотрел снизу вверх, но смотрел с вызовом, открыто, готовый в любую секунду дать отпор, стоять до последнего и не сдаваться. Но ускользали бесконечные секунды. Одна за другой. А человек, внешне так схожий с тем, кто вызывал в сердце неконтролируемый огонь, — молчал.

Спустя вечность для Наруто и мгновение для вселенной, он произнес:

«Вот… как».  
   
— … и тебе не приходило в голову, что люди могут врать?  
   
— Ну это же государственный канал! Как там могут врать?  
   
— А государство, значит, не людьми сделано, да?  
   
— О чем ты, Нара-кун?  
   
— Он о том, что быть настолько наивной — смешно!

Наруто вздрагивает, когда слышится резкий скрип стула о деревянный пол.

Время ланча заканчивается.

Кусочки заваренного рамена расползаются, превращаясь в неаппетитную жижу. Красное и тонкое — это, должно быть, аллюзия на красный перец, или помидор. Распухшее и белое с желтым месивом по центру — полуорганическое яйцо.

Время ланча заканчивается, а Наруто так ничего и не съел.  
   
— Э! Шикамару?.. Шикамару, стой!..

Наруто поворачивает голову как раз к моменту, когда Киба скрывается за дверями класса. Сакура-чан удивленно и как-то растерянно смотрит в след ушедшим одноклассникам. Она не понимает, когда и в каком слове случилась ошибка, ошибка достаточно весомая, чтобы Шикамару вышел из класса.

Наруто отчасти понимает Сакуру-чан: спроси кто, о чем шла речь, он не то, что не перескажет, даже смысла не угадает. Потому что услышанное витает в сознании призрачной дымкой — пустой набор случайных фраз и отрывков без контекста.

Неджи, до этого сверлящий одноклассницу серым взглядом, поднимается с места. Приставляет к парте стул, прихватывает коробку для ланча.

 _Что-то случилось?_ _Наруто, кажется, только что упустил что-то важное…_

Он недоуменно наблюдает за тем, как Сакура-чан вздыхает, плюхается на соседнее кресло с Яманака-чан. Неджи неторопливо подходит к парте у окна — на этой перемене Наруто не присоединялся к друзьям. — Наруто. — Неджи становится у плеча, кладет левую ладонь на лопатки. — Неважно выглядишь.

Чужая ладонь греет кожу, отчего по спине волнами расходится тепло. Хочется кивнуть, ответить что-либо схожее по смыслу с «ты прав, так и есть» и «я совершенно запутался и не знаю, кому верить… _чему верить»._ Но Наруто не произносит ничего.

Он кивает, наконец откладывая в сторону бесполезную вилку.

 _Леди Ангел сказала: «С Итачи все в порядке»._  
   
— Наруто?

Вздрагивает: чужая ладонь чуть сжимается, возвращая в реальность. Кажется, он, в который раз за пятое июня, что-то упустил.  
   
— Д-да, все в порядке! Я что-то задумался, ха… Не знаю, может, погода, дождь этот… Спать охота. А тебя разве не клонит в сон? Меня, вон, всегда, как только тучи на небе соберутся… Но все в порядке! Правда!

Серые глаза сощуриваются — ни грамма веры, ни единому слову.

Некоторое время Неджи молчит. Наруто неловко под этим взглядом — зудящее ощущение, будто видят насквозь: все жалящие мысли, остро-режущие воспоминания, весы сомнений и недоверия к самому простому и, казалось бы, очевидному.

Неджи вздыхает, отводя глаза и ставя за парту свою коробку с ланчем.  
   
— Ешь.

Наруто недоуменно смотрит на столешницу. Хлопает глазами. Его брови ползут вверх, когда он понимает, что…

_— Бананы в шоколаде?!_

Пара одноклассников, сидящих неподалеку, в удивлении оборачивается.

Неджи закатывает глаза.  
   
— Да. Это бананы в шоколаде.

От изначальной порции в коробке для ланча осталась разве что половина. Неджи всегда ест очень аккуратно — этим он напоминает Саске. Но, в отличие от последнего, в Неджи сохраняется искра свободы и расслабленности; он ест, как движется в танце: отточено, не размениваясь на лишнее, но при этом сохраняя полетность. Саске же…  
   
— Наруто, ешь. Тебе поможет.  
   
— А, извини, снова… задумался, ха.

Неджи кивает.  
   
— Предполагаю, в наличии тяжелые мысли. — Нарезанный кругами банан выглядит очень аппетитно, а сверху еще слой топленного, горького шоколада. — Ты сам не свой с момента как вошел в класс. Не знал бы тебя, подумал, что провел бессонную ночь.  
   
— Это я-то?.. — Наруто веселеет, облизывая вновь взятую вилку и придвигая к себе чужой ланч. — Разве что за просмотром ужастиков!.. Или за видеоиграми!

Он нанизывает банановое кольцо, тянет ко рту. А как распробовывает, то глаза тут же загораются!  
   
— Во-оу! — вдохновлено выдыхает Наруто. — Это так… вкусно! Я... Это… во-оу!

Взгляд Неджи теплеет, серые жала более не жгут душу, а игриво щекочут. Он убирает ладонь с лопаток Наруто, а потом скрещивает руки на груди. Его губы расплываются в слабой улыбке.  
   
— Это — настоящие бананы. Не полуорганические, не синтетические заменители, а самые настоящие. Доставленные с юга.

Наруто еще более вдохновлено выдыхает. Настоящие фрукты — это же такая редкость!..  
   
— Очень вкусно.  
   
— Еще бы! — в голове Неджи слышится нескрываемая гордость. — А еще крайне полезные. В них много витаминов, а белок, что содержится, перерабатывается в серотонин, а он воспринимается мозгом как…  
   
— Все-все! — Наруто, весело отмахиваясь, говорит с набитым ртом. Уголки губ измазаны в шоколаде. — Я понял! Понял! Оно и вкусно, и полезно!..

Внезапно и совершенно неожиданно для себя же, Наруто вспоминает, о чем хотел поговорить.  
   
— Слушай, Неджи.  
   
— Что?  
   
— Я спросить хотел… — он в неловком жесте ерошит на затылке волосы. Неджи все еще стоит у парты, поэтому приходится смотреть снизу вверх. — А ты… Ты ведь шаришь в биологии, да? В смысле, у тебя лучшие отметки в классе, да и про все эти витамины в курсе… В общем, я спросить хотел: это нормально, когда насекомые дохнут целыми… ну, горстями? Не по пару штук за раз, а так… ну, чтобы в целую ладонь уместилось! 

Неджи, хмуря брови, задумывается.  
   
— Нет, — медленно, спустя время, отвечает Неджи. — Это не нормально. И, кажется, я понимаю, к чему ты клонишь.  
   
— Э-э, да?.. В смысле, ты тоже это заметил.

Неджи кивает.  
   
— Это сложно не заметить. У дорожных знаков, светофоров… На подоконниках и у оград. Мертвые насекомые, целыми курганами. Я удивлен, что никто не придает этому публичной огласки. Впрочем…  
   
— Впрочем, что?  
   
— Не важно. — Тут же отмахивается Неджи. _Сказал лишнего?.._  — Насекомые не умирают ни с того, ни с сего, Наруто. Когда еда в достаточном количестве и нет чрезмерных бытовых угроз, то причин для смерти не существует. Насекомых либо едят, либо убивают, Наруто. Они не умирают целыми колониями.

В классе слышится громкий смех: громкий, заливистый и узнаваемый — так звучит Сакура-чан, некогда — _кажется, уже вечность назад_  — девчонка, которая Наруто нравилась.

Но в ту сторону Наруто даже не смотрит, все его внимание — нахмуренный, сосредоточенный Неджи.  
   
— Разве что… — неуверенно продолжает тот.  
   
— Разве что — что?  
   
— Радиация. От выброса радиации насекомые способны умирать в таком количестве. Но, — Неджи хмычет, переходя на полушепот, — случись что-либо подобное, то смерть бы пожаловала ко всем нам. И никто бы не явился в школу поутру, потому что было бы некому.

Где-то на заднем фоне, теперь далеком и смазанном, продолжает смеяться Сакура-чан. Кажется, кто-то рассказывает смешную шутку. Но Наруто будто бы и не слышит ничего, его будто окунули под воду и все, кроме слов Неджи, — ненужная, бессмысленная шелуха.

Сердце в страхе вздрогнуло.

_Радиация?.._

Наруто не глупый, он прекрасно понимает знание этого слова, понимает, что оно собою являет и к чему может привести. Но… _как же так?_ Каруселью, в доли секунды, пробегают цветные кадры-воспоминания: телепередача, папа Шикамару, мертвая собачья туша, кровь… _кровь на футболке._

_Саске!_

_Итачи-сан!_  
   
— Наруто, — совсем рядом, но будто бы из другой вселенной, голос Неджи. — Что с тобой?

Кажется, он несознательно сжал ладони в кулаки. Кажется, достаточно сильно, чтобы побелели костяшки…  
   
— Узумаки!

 _Кто-то зовет?.._  
   
— Эй! Узумаки-и!..

Рассеянным взглядом, Наруто пробегается по классу. _Его же кто-то звал?.._

Одноклассник, сидящий у парты Яманака-чан, машущий рукой. Круглое лицо, плотное телосложение, крепкий малый — Акимичи Чоджи.  
   
— Да?.. — голос неуверенный, а ладонь Неджи снова ложится на лопатки. — Да?  
   
— Что с Учиха? Он болеет?

 _Какой же противный в горле еж…_ Иглы пущены в гортань, по старым язвам, и трудно, так трудно вдохнуть и выпустить из себя хоть слово в твердой обертке.

 _С Саске же все в порядке?.. Нет, Наруто, все же, сглупил, он очень страшно сглупил, не придя пятого июня в дом с поганой историей!.._  
   
— А ты почему спрашиваешь? Акимичи, Учиха Саске не твой родственник, и не друг. Зачем тебе? — ладонь Неджи теплая, мягкая. Он говорит с вызовом; стоит живым щитом по правую сторону от растерянного и такого уязвимого Наруто.

 _Акимичи Чоджи выбрал неудачный момент._ Потому что существуют вопросы, на которые не хочется отвечать. И не от того, что ответ неизвестен — как раз наоборот — ответ, возможно, у самого носа, протяни и возьми, но скрыт вуалью неопределенности и простого, человеческого страха. Наруто не уверен, он все еще не готов озвучить разгадку — _нет-нет, это только предположения_  — но внутри все сжимается кольцом холода, болезненно сдавливает и нашептывает, нашептывает горькое и ужасающие: _с Саске что-то случилось; Саске нет из-за него._

_Наруто кажется, Имя жжет._

Он тянет руку, кладет на больное и такое ироничное в своем смысле Имя, на бордовые иероглифы, как…

Раздается первобытный женский вопль.

Неджи оборачивается, его ладонь вцепляется в рубашку Наруто, тот вздрагивает, подрыгивая на месте как ужаленный; кто-то из одноклассниц пищит, у кого-то падают коробки для ланча, и иные предметы. Кто-то застывает камнем.

А после, словно ледяная вода, растекается отравляющая тишина.  
   
— Ч-что?.. Ч-что случилось?  
   
— Кто это был?..  
   
— Это из коридора!..  
   
— Из коридора!

Наруто поднимается с места. Его сердце дрожит в малознакомом волнении, пальцам холодно и он не уверен, что хорошо ощущает себя в пространстве. Ноги и чутье ведут его.  
   
— Наруто! — в спину ударяется окрик Неджи. Но он не оборачивается, он уже в коридоре, нервно-взволнованно осматривает лица таких же перепуганных, таких же обескураженных учеников. На чужих лицах — рисунки страха и непонимания.

 _Нет, не здесь_  — понимание накатывает отрезвляющей волной. Наруто, следуя чутью, доверив себя инстинктам, торопливо шагает к лестнице на первый этаж.

Крик. Крик кого-то, кому невыносимо; крик умирающей жизни, разрывающий уши и жалящий в самое сердце.

Наруто никогда прежде не слышал ничего подобного. Но ему кажется, что от подобного звука _кто-то_ может умереть.

Один шаг на две ступени, и еще, и еще, до самого конца лестницы. Как можно быстрее, будто счет на секунды и _что-то случится,_ опоздай он хоть на мгновение. Сердце взволнованно дрожит в ребрах, по венам бежит кровь-кипяток. Наруто сбегает на первый этаж, пробираясь сквозь толпу учеников, уже не так доверяя чутью, как понимая: толпа ведет к месту.

К столовой не пробраться — кажется, будто собралось полшколы. Шум, будто у разгневанного улья, не разобрать и слова, одна фраза громче другой, и все вокруг — возбужденный поток бессвязных фраз.  
   
— Медсестру!  
   
— Нужна медсестра!  
   
— Ей плохо! Она… она ранена! Ученица ранена!  
   
— Вызовите доктора!  
   
— Директора!

Наруто вертится ужом, протискиваясь в пока еще свободные щели меж телами учеников. Пододвигается, проныривает. Он не объяснит ни себе, ни кому-либо другому, почему так важно, так необходимо находиться сейчас в этом месте. Его ведут ноги, тянет сердце и странное, не дающееся пониманию, первобытное чутье.

 _Будто от того, увидит ли он трагедию воочию, что-то зависит._  
   
— Медсестра! Кто-то позвал медсестру?!  
   
— Срочно! Ранена ученица! Это не шутка! Ранена ученица!..

Чем ближе к эпицентру, тем теснее, тем плотнее кольцо наблюдателей. Фразы, вздохи, охи, укатывающиеся волной крики-призывы. Наруто упрямо следует к самому эпицентру, случайно ударяясь и также случайно ударяя.

Еще немного, еще один, второй, последний… Пододвинув в сторону последнюю на пути ученицу, Наруто застывает. Он инстинктивно уцепляется кому-то в школьную рубашку, наверняка, похолодевшей ладонью. Потому что с лица убегает вся кровь.

_Ч-что?.._

_Н-нет же…_

У этого страха холодные лапы. Этот страх подбирается из-за спины и выдыхает в затылок. Этот страх — древний и могучий, древнее праотцов и тех, кто их породил. Потому что этот страх ходил по земле холодными ночами, тем далекими и темными ночами, когда у человека появилось первое _Имя_.

_Сердце леденеет. Ту-дум._

Наруто, будто со стороны, видит лежащую на полу девчонку: едва ли старше его, едва ли дотянувшую до выпускного класса средней школы. Красивые, шоколадные волосы выбиты из прически, змеями расползаясь по полу. Она смотрит в поток невидящим взглядом, в ее глазах — застывший, звериный ужас, отрезающий от реального мира. Наруто не уверен, но, кажется, она не понимает, где находится.

С иероглифов ее Имени, с непременно красивых, бордовых ниточек-линий на шее стекает не менее бордовая венозная кровь.

_Ту-дум._

_Кровь._

_Это — очень страшно._ Древний зверь дышит в загривок, и по внутренностям расползается иней.

 _Это очень, очень страшно_  — видеть и понимать, что чье-то Имя способно истекать кровью.

_У нее Имя на шее. У нее было Имя на шее._

Наруто и рад бы отвернуться, прекратить смотреть на растекающуюся по полу кровь, на вздрагивающую в судорогах ученицу; в немом крике открывающийся рот и пустые глаза. Но — нет. Он не может, не может так же как когда-то, многими годами ранее, оказавшись в неудачное время, в неудачном месте, а вокруг — _не вишневый сок_  — кровь.

Девчонка смотрит глазами выброшенной на берег рыбы; глазами полумертвой, беспомощной рыбы, инстинктивно хватающей капли воздуха. Пальцы рук заломлены в неестественной позе, ноги чуть вздрагивают — остатки судорог.

Кровь окружает бордовым нимбом.

Будто со стороны, все с той же стороны, не в его, а чужой жизни, подбегает медсестра, учителя разгоняют зевак. Директор школы растеряно смотрит на тело девчонки.

Кто-то, все же, вызвал скорую помощь.

Но все это случается на далеком фоне, в другой жизни, где нет места звуку и кадры замедлены до вязкости. Все это — уже не с Наруто. Потому что он остался стоять у тела девчонки, что даже не закончила среднюю школу, в луже собственной крови, что вытекает с иероглифов Имени.

В ее глазах застывший ужас.


	7. История первая: Наруто (11 — 12)

**11.**

Поздним вечером пятого июня Наруто дрожит, но эта дрожь не имеет ничего общего с холодом или дождем, что агрессивно льет за окном. Он испытывает страх. 

Наруто сидит на кровати, все еще одетый в школьную форму. Он смотрит в окна дома напротив, в окна квартиры, где живет его взрослый друг. Желание укрыться на время от реальности, найти ответы и обрести спокойствие душит и царапает горло подобно иглам ежа. Внутри Наруто мятежный зверь, раненый и испуганный. На фоне разворачивающихся событий свет в квартире взрослого друга — это сигнал к движению-действию.

Но таят минуты. В нужных окнах — темно. 

Малая стрелка на щербатых розовых часах близится к десяти. 

Расстегивая школьную рубашку с коротким рукавом, Наруто вспоминает о Бива-куне. И о том, что они обменялись номерами телефонов. Наруто полез за запиской, отметая мысли о том, что его звонок может стать поздним; он ни особо думает о времени и вежливости — жизнь не подарила ему примеров воспитания. 

На часах одиннадцать вечера. В окнах квартиры напротив по-прежнему темно. 

Длинные гудки пожирают тревожные секунды. На той стороне не снимают трубку. 

 

**12.**

_«Что значит Имя?»_

Ночная футболка Наруто, которая уже давно растянута и висит на плечах мешком, задрана к подбородку. Он хмурится, стоя напротив зеркала в ванной и задумчиво водя указательным пальцем по тонкому контуру иероглифов Имени. 

_Вчера у девчонки оттуда вытекала кровь._

Утро шестого июня дождливое и угнетающе серое. Оно наступает для Наруто слишком быстро: будильник — все тот же кусок пластика с раздражающими большеглазыми цветочками — пищит, едва ли он закрывает глаза.

Наруто аккуратно проводит по самому первому иероглифу Имени, самому верхнему, что располагается на месте, где под кожей и мышцами ритмично бьется сердце. Указательный палец ведет линию сверху вниз. 

Утром шестого июня Наруто просыпается уставшим: тело будто свинцом налито. Но также он просыпается и приходит к удивительному открытию — древний страх, дышащий в затылок со вчерашней перемены, ушел, оставив по себе ледяную уверенность: _этим утром он пойдет к дому Саске и выяснит все._

_Хватит._

Заваривая рамен, Наруто вспоминается рассказанная в начальной школе полусказка, полумиф. Старая и передаваемая от поколения к поколению множество раз. Сказка из цветных, но потертых книжек, которую читали и слушали его родители, и родители его родителей. Сказка о первом человеке с Именем. 

Наруто ее ненавидел. _Потому что она оттеняла ложью._

_Был на свете человек, высокий и рослый. Бродил он по свету, встречая на пути зверей, птиц, рептилий, но не людей. На каждой из его ладоней иероглифы складывались в Имя — **Одинокий**. Тот человек в цветных книжках изображался в кожаных сандалиях и меховой накидке. С палкой в руке и стоящим на высокой скале. Из поколения в поколение, из уст и книжек, все слышали полусказку, полумиф о человеке, который был **первым**. _

Наруто не включает свет, стоя и обуваясь в коридоре. Кроссовки грязные и влажные, за ночь высохшие лишь частично. Но это не угнетает, не расстраивает Наруто — утром шестого июня ничто не способно изменить принятого решения; его уверенности можно позавидовать. 

_Человек из школьной сказки долго странствовал по миру. Достаточно, чтобы отрастить бороду и вступить в пору зрелости. Он прошел множество дорог и однажды те привели его к Мировому Древу. Человек сказал: «Ты мудрое, ты древнее. Ты старше птиц и каждого зверя, встреченного на пути. Ответь же, есть ли на свете подобные мне?». Мировое Древо зашумело кроной._

На улице шумит дождь: мелкий и колкий. Наруто раскрывает зонт, поправляет на плече рюкзак. Даже если он опоздает на первый урок, или не явится вовсе — это не имеет значения. 

_Мировое Древо ответило человеку, что был **первым:** «Еще не время. Дороги твои не пройдены и Имя твое не озвучено». Человек опечалился, он ждал у корней дальнейших слов, но Мировое Древо умолкло. И человек ушел, продолжая свой одинокий путь жизни. Встречались ему новые звери, четырехлапые и далекие от вида людского. Новые земли и бескрайние виды. Он шел долго, достаточно долго, чтобы лицо его покрыли первые морщины. И в дни, когда зрелая мудрость постучала в дверь разума, он вернулся к Мировому Древу. «Скажи же мне, мудрое и древнее, достаточно ли я дорог прошел? Пришло ли время повстречать подобного себе?». Мировое Древо зашумело кроной и ответило: «Все ответы на твоих ладонях». _

У Большого Перекрестка толпятся люди. Наруто ступает кроссовками в лужи, пытаясь пристроиться к небольшой толпе, дожидающейся зеленого света. Мысли жужжат неспокойным ульем: переплетаясь друг с другом, они ведут к дням ранее, к страшным воспоминаниям-кадрам, в которых кровь, слова Неджи о радиации, страх и образ крутой женщины с синими волосами; новый друг, длинные гудки в телефонной трубке и темные окна чужой квартиры. Мысли сворачиваются кольцом и ведут к изначальному вопросу, старому и успевшему набить оскомину; вопросу, не озвученному Ируке, и появившегося задолго до первого июня: _«Что значит Имя?»._

Наруто прикусывает край губы.

_Человек, что был первым, глядел на свои ладони, на бордовые ниточки иероглифов и не понимал данного Мировым Древом ответа. Он разозлился и сказал, что то злое и грубое, что нет в нем мудрости и век его короток. Мировое Древо молчало, человек ушел. Он ступал по дорогам и сандалии его изнашивались; он ступал по дорогам новым и новым, встречая зверей и рептилий. Человек смотрел на ладони, на правой и левой было одно Имя-слово: **Одинокий.** Шли дни, сменялись годы. И когда в бороде его появился первый седой волос, человек вернулся к Мировому Древу и сказал: «Я прошел все известные дороги, я видел моря и океаны. Возможно, не пришло время повстречать подобного себе. Возможно, не придет оно никогда. Но ответь же, мудрое и древнее, что значит Имя мое?». Мировое Древо зашумело кроной. _

За Большим Перекрестком начинается магазинный ряд. Наруто шагает под укрытием из плотных навесов. В обувном магазине распродажа, книжный закрыт, из витрины телевизионного, где экраны симметричным рядом повернуты к улице, транслируется прогноз погоды. Наруто замедляется, и на какое-то время засматривается на ведущую, что беззвучно шевелит губами. Тут же вспоминается Бива-кун — как по сигналу: тревога стягивает горло. _С ним же все в порядке?.._

_В сказке, рассказанной в давние дни в начальной школе, Мировое Древо ответило человеку: «Твои ноги прошли сотни чужих дорог, но ни разу не ступили на ту, что уготована именно тебе. Твое Имя — твоя дорога. Пройди ее и познаешь в ответе себя». Человек огорчился, но смолчал. Он более не оскорблял Мировое Древо._

Наруто останавливается у лавки с подарками. Внутри магазина темно, табличка на двери повернута к покупателю словом _"закрыто"._ Безделушки из камня разложены в стеклянных ящиках, а пластиковые поделки прикреплены к потолку за нитки и свисают мрачными птицами. У дальней стены различается стеллаж со странными деревянными кругами c тонкими паутинками-узорами в центре и перьями на кожаных шнурках. Наруто прищуривается, пытаясь разглядеть получше. 

Девятого июня у Итачи-сана день рождения — это ведь совсем скоро! Поглощенный событиями, Наруто как-то забыл об этом. И о том, что у него все еще нет подарка. 

_Интересно, а сколько стоят те деревянные штуки с перьями?.._

_Человек, что был первым, ушел от дорог. Он избегал и птиц, и зверей, и всего живого, что встречалось ранее на его пути. Шли дни, сменялись ночи. Сквозь ладони просачивались года. Человек поднимался на высокие скалы и опускался в глубокие ямы, проходил береговые линии и соленая вода смывала за ним следы. Человек смотрел на ладони, на тонкие иероглифы Имени и не находил ответа. Борода его окрасилась в литый седой цвет._

У Наруто не так много денег. Старик-извращенец высылает не ежемесячно и каждый раз разную суму. С определенного возраста стало привычным какую-то часть откладывать на сбережения. 

Но Итачи-сан близок Наруто, а девятого июня ему исполнится двадцать два. Наруто хотелось бы купить подарок, достойный и красивый, а не как в прошлом году: криво нарисованную открытку и брелок для ключей. 

Одалживать у друзей деньги неловко, да и как-то стыдно. Липкое ощущение, будто лишний раз подтверждается его ущербность в сравнении с теми же Неджи или Шикамару, у которых родители зарабатывают достаточно — достаточно для того, чтобы покупать настоящие бананы или красивые, цветные тетради. 

Переходя дорогу в направлении реки-ниточки, Наруто задумывается о том, мог бы он одалживать денег у родителей, если бы они были живы. 

_Человек вернулся к Мировому Древу и сказал: «Я родился одиноким и прожил жизнь в одиночестве. Я обошел весь мир, но так и не повстречал подобного себе. Не нашел ответа и более не ищу его ни у тебя, ни в мире большом. Жизнь моя уходит, а потому в последний час, исполни же мое желание». Человек подошел к корням и прошептал: «Не моим выбором было провести жизнь в одиночестве, но, пожалуйста, не дай в нем умереть». Мировое Древо зашумело кроной и ответило: «Окончен твой путь, но не жизнь твоя. Отдай же руку свою и желание твое исполнится». Человек протянул левую руку и Мировое Древо сказало: «Из плоти твоей да в плоть новую. Будь же с ним, ибо он есть часть тебя и души твоей». Из левой руки Мировое Древо создало нового человека. Однорукий, как и тот, из плоти которого был создан, но с тем же Именем на ладони — **Одинокий.**_

Проходя под аркой с величественной, а в эту погоду мрачной надписью «Учиха», Наруто замечает, что дождь усиливается. Тяжелые балки угрожающе нависают над головой. Квартал кажется еще более нелюдимым. Ни единой птицы, прячущейся меж веток или под козырьком; ни единой цикады под брюхом машины.

Все будто вымерло. 

_Мировое Древо сказало человеку, что впервые смотрел в глаза себе подобному: «Ни ты, ни дети твои, ни дети детей твоих не познают более одиночества, покуда носят на телах своих Имена жизни». Человек протянул руку к другому, и их ладони соединились, даруя молодость и долголетие._

По зонту барабанят капли. 

Наруто сворачивает направо. Дом Саске виднеется из-под края зонта — все такой же таинственный, а утром шестого июня кажущийся неприступной крепостью. Приближаясь к нему, Наруто становится все волнительнее: дыхание учащается, ладони слегка потеют, а нервы как струны — _не важно как, но он узнает, непременно узнает, что происходит.  
Хватит секретов! _

Еще шаг и виднеется белый забор, еще — калитка, еще… По инерции Наруто делает два шага, но увидев крыльцо, застывает в ошеломлении. Потому что… _нет, как же?.. Ведь вчера… Леди Ангел? Это?.._

На деревянных ступеньках — ни единого осколка стеклянного колокольчика, ширма из рисовой бумаги, что перекошено утыкалась одним концом в небо, свернута в аккуратный рулон. Калитка закрыта, но не на замок. 

Охваченный недоумением, Наруто смотрит на дом Саске, на дом с поганой историей, прячущий за стенами множество тайн. И одна из них, не позднее как вчера, растаяла в тени геометрической арки. 

Наруто, поняв, что стоит с приоткрытым ртом, тут же его захлопывает. Подходит к калитке, хватается за ручку, дергает, но глазами — _зырк_ — на крыльцо, на входную дверь и… Застывает камнем. 

Сердце — в дрожь, диким барабаном меж ребер, зрачки — черные пропасти во всю радужку, а дыхание сдавливает в горле. Потому что из дома, неторопливо, а в реальности Наруто будто в замедленной съемке, выходит Саске. 

_Саске._

Белая форменная рубашка с коротким рукавом, темно-синие шорты, а за спиной рюкзак.

 _Ту-дум._

Какое-то время Саске возится с дверным замком — и в эти секунды, жвачкой растянутые до бесконечностей, Наруто хочется побежать к нему, схватить за шиворот, сжать в объятиях, припереть к стенке, уткнуться лицом в шею… Потому что невыносимо. Потому что невыносимо в этом страхе и беспокойстве.

Наруто сглатывает. Внутри все подпрыгивает, неистовое и не находящее выхода, но ноги как к асфальту приросли! 

Саске поворачивается, расстегивает молнию на рюкзаке, пряча связку ключей во внутренний кармашек. Идут смешные секунды, а глупое сердце уже успевает набить о ребра дюжину синяков. В момент, когда Наруто открывает рот, чтобы, наконец, что-то сказать или окликнуть, Саске поднимает лицо. Черные и бездонные глаза того, в кого так не свезло влюбиться, с удивлением смотрят в его собственные — летние, переживающие ураган невиданной силы. 

_Ту-дум._

Саске не ожидал его увидеть — это так очевидно, так понятно по распахнутым глазам и приоткрытым в удивлении губам. Но — _тут же, как от оплеухи_ — быстро возвращает самообладание. Резким движением застегивает рюкзак, закидывает за спину. 

В мокрой бетонной дорожке отражаются их силуэты.

Утром шестого июня Наруто стоит у калитки: в нелепой позе, до побелевших костяшек сжимая трость зонта. Стоит и все, не помнит, как дышать — потому что человек, разговора с которым он так жаждет со дня первого июня, спускается к нему с крыльца, равнодушно выходит под жалящие капли. Как по щелчку, Наруто тут же вздрагивает, выпрямляется и чуть ли не отпрыгивает от калитки. В горле стремительно распухает невидимый еж, Наруто открывает рот, закрывает, не издавая при этом ни звука, словно выброшенная на берег рыба. Дергает рукой с зонтом: то к себе, то от себя — и глупым, кажется себе таким глупым… 

Дождливое утро шестого июня. Саске, как есть, шагает на встречу, совершенно не заботясь о том, как быстро волосы и рубашка впитывают влагу. 

— О!.. А, Саске! Привет! Я… Я вижу, ты сегодня в школу! Круто! В смысле, тебя там давно не было, ну, как _"давно"_ , я и больше твоего прогуливал, ха! Но это… В смысле, что-то ты загулял! Я… — _за тебя беспокоился._ — Рад, что снова… ну, в школу! А то со скуки помереть можно! В смысле… — _я по тебе скучал._ — Мне не было скучно, с ребятами попробуй только!.. Мы в футбол играли, Киба, ну, ты ведь в курсе, что ему волю дай, не заткнется, ха-х!.. — с тихим щелчком закрывается калитка. Как по команде, Наруто замолкает. Пытается сглотнуть, но во рту так сухо… 

Саске поворачивается спиной, прячет руки в карманы шорт. Наруто быстро облизывает губы — _быть не может, чтобы тот его не слышал!_ Но Саске, в привычном для себя темпе, уходит от дома прочь.

— Эй! Придурок! Ты куда?.. Эй! Стой же! — _почему он не оборачивается?_   
Наруто поспешно нагоняет Саске, не давая тому уйти. _Нет уж! В этот раз будет иначе!_

Зонт только мешает: парашютом ловит воздух, замедляя и открывая дождю лицо. Но Саске уже совсем близко, в один широкий шаг Наруто оказывается у его спины, торопливо вытягивает руку и укрывает под куполом. Левое плечо тут же мокнет — _но это ведь такая ерунда._

— Дождь на улице, а ты без зонта, без дождевика — ну даешь!.. Не знаю, где носился эти дни, но там явно ума не отсыпали… Стой! Школу прогуливал и ничего, а теперь туда рвешься как!.. Да стой же! 

У перехода собирается большая лужа. Размытые, силуэты единственных на улице мальчишек соприкасаются в воде, сливаясь цветами и границами. Наруто немного на себя злится: хотел ведь совсем не то сказать, но язык будто чужой, и слова будто не его, а какого-нибудь другого мальчишки, не влюбленного и не такого нелепого. 

Несколько бесконечных секунд и Саске уверенно ступает вперед, в лужу, торопливо переходит на другую сторону. 

— Придурок! — но Саске не оборачивается. Взволнованный, Наруто торопливо делает шаг влево — но там воды не меньше — тут же вправо — _да что же!.._ А ведь Саске уже у арки, еще немного и выйдет за территорию клана! 

_Да пошло оно!_ Наруто подпрыгивает, громко хлюпаясь в лужу одной, следом и... другой ногой, зачерпывает зонтом воздух — и чуть ли не падает! 

— Саске!.. — не оклик, а настоящий крик. Показалось ли, но тот, кажется, замедляется. Делает шаг, другой и останавливается. Его спина ровная, Наруто не видит, но представляет, как волосы, впитавшие дождь, липнут к щекам черными перьями. Наруто и сам замирает, с открытым на полуслове ртом. 

_Докричался?.._

Но утекает в бесконечность секунда, следом вторая, третья, а Наруто все стоит посреди дороги, с наклоненным зонтом, ловя дождь. Плечи Саске напрягаются, он склоняет голову, обнажая белоснежную шею — _в сердце что-то вздрагивает_ — и Наруто делает торопливый шаг вперед, но в этот же момент Саске, будто очнувшись, срывается на быструю ходьбу.

— Саске!.. 

_Да что за придурок такой!.._

— Саске! Стой!.. 

Наруто бежит мимо деревянного забора, под массивной аркой, уже не ловя, а защищаясь зонтом наподобие щита. _Еще немного, еще чуть-чуть и он его нагонит._  
Река-ниточка тревожится волнами, шумят под дождем деревья. Холодные капли ударяют о покрасневшие мальчишеские щеки. 

— Саске! Стой! Саске!.. — Наруто хватает ртом воздух, едва не запнувшись о собственные ноги — Саске резко останавливается. Да так неожиданно, что Наруто, пробегая по инерции добрых пять шагов, почти что ударяется о чужую спину. Сердце подпрыгивает в горле, внутренности сжимаются — он едва успевает отодвинуть зонт, чуть не царапнув спицами черную макушку. 

— Са… 

_Ту-дум._

Резкий поворот головы — и их лица совсем рядом. Близко, так близко, что опаляет чужим дыханием, жарким и — _в горле ком — взволнованным._

Прилипшая ко лбу челка, стекающие по щекам капли, будто слезы, а в глазах — черная бездна. Саске дышит часто, его лицо — лицо раненого зверя, уязвленного, а оттого озлобленного — и Наруто не знает, не понимает той разъедающей боли, что горит и ранит, что так тщательно скрывается под гневом, но ему кажется — _очень сильно кажется_ — что он ощущает нечто схожее. 

_Сейчас бы вспомнить, как дышать._

На кончике носа Саске застывшая капля, если чуть наклониться, то можно поймать своим. 

Вечность, растянутая в мгновении, накрывает мягким крылом — и Наруто более не слышит взволнованной реки, шипящих деревьев, только чужое дыхание, только барабан ошалевшего сердца. 

_Ему больно_ — Наруто откуда-то это знает, как знает и то, что чтобы Саске не сделал мгновение после, чтобы не совершил и какую бы боль не причинил — _он простит все._

По бледной щеке стекает капля — _надо же, а это красиво._

Черные глаза угрожающе прищуриваются, смотрят с огнем и вызовом — а Наруто все не вспомнит, _как же выдыхают люди._

Губы — невозможные — приоткрываются, наверное, выпуская на волю какие-то слова…

_Кажется, кто-то вырубил во Вселенной звук._

Эти удивительные губы, наверное, такие мягкие и приятные… Нет-нет, они _непременно такие…_

Это случается слишком быстро — необдуманно, а оттого неумело; быстрее, чем Наруто успевает поймать за хвост идею самого желания. Он тянется вперед, жалкие сантиметры — разве это преграда? Кончик мокрого носа утыкается в чужую щеку — как током ударяет, от макушки до пяток. 

_Сердце, почему ты такое глупое?_

Его губы, горячие и сухие, касаются холодных губ Саске — _жар, под кожей загорается солнце_ — это самое удивительные, самое фантастические ощущения в жизни. Детский, и не поцелуй вовсе, а смешное касание-трение, но от этого так хорошо… Так хорошо, как никогда прежде. 

_Внутри все так дрожит, так сладко замирает._

Этот поцелуй самый лучший — потому что он разделен с Саске; с тем, у кого самые фантастические губы на свете. 

Как в замедленной съемке, он видит, как расширяются у Саске зрачки; видит чистое удивление, настолько искреннее, что почти детское. Слышит — Наруто уверен, в этом не переубедить — как громко и быстро ударяется о ребра чужое сердце. 

Наруто чуть шевелит губами — _ему страшно, так страшно и волнительно_ — не более, чем легкие соприкосновения. По венам — кипяток, и хочется, так хочется сделать что-нибудь руками!.. Наруто не знает, не понимает, все рассказанные чужими устами истории забылись, стерлись в пыль, а он ведь такой неопытный. 

_Его первый поцелуй — "мышиный" — так, кажется, его называет дети…_

— Нет! — удар в грудь, неожиданный и сильный, выбивает Наруто из волшебного кокона на двоих, туда — в реальность с дождем и мокрой одеждой. Саске бьет не в шутку, раскрытой ладонью в грудь, отталкивая, опрокидывая спиной на асфальт. 

Наруто не воспринимает звука с которым падает, только жжение в спине — как кипятком облили!.. 

— Придурок! — запоздалые ощущения мокрой спины, тупой боли в локте, инстинктивно оттопыренном для смягчения падения. — Да что же ты!.. Дубина такая! Да что я сделал?! 

Вода из лужи набегает за шиворот. Наруто кривится, поднимаясь и опираясь на локоть — ойкает — _больно._

— Не делай так… Никогда. — Саске говорит тихо, стальной интонацией, полной разрывающего, невыносимого чувства — Наруто не понимает, не понимает этого чувства, он только знает: _это очень больно._

Наруто открывает рот, готовый уже ответить, если не сильнее, то под стать, но замолкает с приоткрытым ртом, опираясь на больной локоть, полулежа в огромной луже. 

Щеки у Саске чуть румяные. Он не смотрит Наруто в глаза, смотрит куда-то в ноги, туда где, оказывается, валяется отброшенный старенький оранжевый рюкзак. 

Шумят листвой деревья, слабый ветер перекатывает зонт. 

Саске делает шаг к Наруто, неуверенный и такой контрастный на фоне сильного удара. Чуть наклоняется, поднимая с асфальта промокший рюкзак, но делает это будто в войне с собой, сражаясь с чем-то и то ли выигрывая, то ли жестоко проигрывая. 

— Я скажу, что ты опоздаешь. 

Наруто видит, как оборачивается Саске, как сжимается оранжевая шлейка в чужих руках: сначала сильно, а потом расслабляясь — _давно ли внутри него эта война?_

Доходя до ближайшей скамейки, Саске кладет на нее рюкзак Наруто.


	8. История первая: Наруто (13)

**13.**

Трескочет лампочка. 

— … к примеру, существует некий мыслительный эксперимент: в ящике имеется механизм, содержащий радиоактивное атомное ядро и емкость с ядовитым газом. Внутрь ящика помещается кот. Далее, параметры подобраны так, что вероятность распа… Нара, имеется вопрос? 

В школьном коридоре трескочет неисправная лампа. 

Свинцовые тучи обертывают небо литой пленкой, отчего создается ощущение позднего вечера — во всей школе включено освещение. Дождь барабанит по стеклам широких окон. С одежды Наруто стекает вода: с рубашки, шорт, а в особенности с грязной, уличной обуви. Под подошвами уже небольшая лужа, но Наруто не обращает на это внимания. Все происходящее будто бы не с ним: потерянный, он пустым взглядом смотрит на закрытые двери класса, все еще не решаясь постучать и войти. 

— …нет, темы радиоактивных атомов и ядер вы будете изучать в университете, если заинтересуетесь углубленным курсом физики. Этот пример я озвучиваю в качестве иллюстрации к теме сегодняшнего урока о мыслительных экспериментах… Да, Нара, и квантовую механику вы так же будете изучать на профильных факультетах. Вернемся… 

_Он поцеловал Саске_ — планета не сошла с орбиты, день не сменился ночью, но у Наруто навязчивое ощущение, будто что-то невидимое и необъятное, щелкнув, запустило механизмы-чудовища, механизмы, которые уже не остановить. 

_Карточный домик их с Саске дружбы, разлетаясь по ветру, безвозвратно теряется._

— …вероятность распада ядра за один час составляет пятьдесят процентов. Если ядро распадается, то открывается емкость с газом и кот погибает. Если же распада ядра не происходит, то кот остается жив. Согласно квантовой механике, ядро находится во всех возможных состояниях одновременно, то есть до того момента, пока спустя час экспериментатор не откроет ящик, система "кот — ядро" находится в состоянии "ядро распалось, кот мертв" и "ядро не распалось, кот жив" с вероятностью пятьдесят процентов в обоих случаях. Иными словами, кот и жив, и мертв одновременно. 

Холодно, ногам влажно и холодно — ощущения накатывают запоздалой волной, в замедленной съемке. Наруто кажется, будто он в одном из тех странных фильмов, которые так любит его взрослый друг из дома напротив: вот же, герой, за которым следует зритель половину экранного времени, мальчишка с добрым сердцем и тотальным невезением, и тут — _хлопушка из кино_ — уже другой, потерянный, знакомый лицом, но незнакомый душой. 

_Этим утром он поцеловал Саске._

— …кот, сидящий в ящике, олицетворяет ядро атома. Он и жив, и мертв одновременно, чего быть не может. Следовательно, квантовая механика имеет существенные изъяны. Вопрос стоит так: когда система перестает существовать как смешение двух состояний и выбирает одно конкретное?..

Оказывается, постучать в дверь — это очень трудное движение-действие. Наруто не трус, но ему до той степени волнительно, что тело каменеет, будто отравленное страхом. 

_Это не сложно_ — убеждает себя Наруто, — это совсем не сложно: постучать, извиниться, попросить войти… Его поймут; ему простят, в такую погоду опоздание — это не проступок, а обстоятельство. Далее, кивнуть, непременно заверить, что подобного более не повторится и — _да, учитель_ — урок вынесен, итог подбит. Повернуться, подойти к последней в ряду парте у широких окон, парте, что по счастливо-несчастливому стечению обстоятельств закреплена за ним и соседствует с местом Саске. Сценарий замкнутой петлей повторяет одни и те же события круг за кругом, слово в слово, но, дойдя до определенного момента, зависает паузой, сбиваясь и возвращаясь на исходную точку — _ему придется сесть возле Саске; сесть возле мальчишки, чьих губ касался не позднее часа назад._

 _Саске._

Холодными пальцами, пахнущими июньским дождем, он касается своих губ: мягкие, влажные, навеки запомнившие первый поцелуй. 

— …по первой, кот не может быть в двух состояниях одновременно, то есть он будет либо жив, либо мертв. Но согласно второй, любая новая попытка выстрела как бы разделяет вселенную на две альтернативы: в первой кот жив, во второй — мертв. Однако, альтер-эго кота, оставшееся жить, так и остается в неведении о своей кончине в параллельной реальности. 

Наруто представляет, как садится за свою парту и его — _тут же_ — бросает в холодный пот. Ведь рядом, на смешном расстоянии вытянутой руки, непременно — _он в этом уверен_ — будет сидеть Саске: в промокшей школьной рубашке, с влажными волосами, но без царапин на спине и с другим ранением в сердце — _боль, в черных глазах была разрывающая, невыносимая боль_ — Наруто не переубедить в обратном, слишком громко кричало чужое сердце. 

— …нет, Нара, возможен любой исход. В сущности, возможно совершенно все, до тех пор, пока не сделан выбор. 

Холодная океанская волна скатывается по спине, а в горле — ежовые иглы. Потому что электрическим проводом в сознании трескочет вопрос: _«Что же дальше?.. »._ Саске сделает вид, будто ничего не было? Отвернется? Посмотрит с призрением? Или же как в день первого июня, уйдет и не появится у школьных стен около недели… 

Наруто тяжело сглатывает. _Нет, Саске непременно в классе, нет-нет, он не может, не может сегодня прогулять!.._

— …но перейдем далее. Кто может привести пример мысленного эксперимента? 

Сердце падает в живот. 

— …кто-то, кроме Хьюга?.. 

Ладони потные.

Вдох!.. На счет три: _раз, два…_

— …Харуно, есть при…

Единым рывком, напрочь забывая о том, что следует постучать, Наруто хватается за дверную ручку, дергает в бок и та со свистом отъезжает в сторону... 

_Хлоп!_

— С-добрым-утром-простите-за-опоздание! — слова на выдохе. Несколько бесконечных секунд ничего не происходит, а после, словно гром, догоняющий молнию, слышатся первые перешептывания. 

— Узу… Узумаки Наруто? — удивленный голос учителя. 

Шуршание и смешки — живым организмом класс реагирует на его вторжение. 

_Провалиться бы сквозь пол…_

На короткое мгновение Наруто будто оказывается в прошлом, в, казалось, далеком и пройденном периоде, когда прогул или проказничество — привычное времяпровождение. 

На темно-зеленом половом покрытии растекаются влажные следы. Мокрая от дождя рубашка липнет к спине, полупрозрачным слоем обтекая спину, на левом плече висит грязный рюкзак. 

— Можно войти? — стоя у порога класса, слыша шуршаще-жужжащий улей класса, Наруто не испытывает стыда, только зудящую неловкость от дежа-вю. Не страшно поднять взгляд и увидеть лица одноклассников, страшно обнаружить на месте Саске пустое место — от этого в кишках будто пакет со льдом, а все происходящее вокруг искажается, как сквозь водяную толщу. 

— Узумаки Наруто, подожди. Подними лицо. — В голосе учителя строгие интонации. 

Наруто, шумно вдыхая носом, повинуется. Более десятка пар глаз с жадностью и интересом смотрят в его сторону. Скользящий, быстрый взгляд — вот и Киба, на лице удивление с охапкой немых вопросов; Неджи — хмурая туча, тонкая линия губ, а Шикамару смотрит с подозрением. 

— Узумаки Наруто, что с тобой приключилось? 

_Ту-дум._

Наруто не слышит последних слов учителя, не слышит перешептываний и знакомо-чужих голосов. Потому что взгляд — так уж получается — скользит влево, а там… 

_Ту-ду-дум._

Сердце — в пятки, как тяжеленный булыжник, и какое чудо, что он все еще на ногах…

Напряженная спина, взъерошенные, влажные волосы — Саске сидит на соседнем к его парте месте, сидит как натянутая струна, застывшим взглядом смотря в тетрадь.  
Волна радости, детского восторга и животного страха, смешиваясь, ударяется о скалы тревоги — _он пришел, на месте, тут, но что… дальше?_

— …Узумаки? Узумаки Наруто! 

— Наруто! Йо! Наруто-о! 

— А!.. Да!.. — как пощечина, голос Кибы возвращает к реальности не хуже ледяного ведра с водой. Мгновение и глаза Наруто тут же находят друга: повернут боком на стуле, волосы торчком, а во взгляде такая смесь из удивления, беспокойства и взволнованности, что становится не по себе — на него никогда не смотрели настолько искренне-тревожно. 

Киба указывает большим пальцем себе за спину: 

— Учитель зовет. 

— Узумаки Наруто. — осуждающий взгляд сквозь стекла квадратных очков. — Уж не знаю, во что тебя угораздило в этот раз, но, будь добр, приведи себя в порядок. Похож на пугало. — В классе слышатся смешки. — Как позаботишься о внешнем виде, то сможешь войти.

Через парту от Кибы, позади, место Неджи. Тот сидит вполоборота, все еще держа в руке карандаш. Пристальный взгляд прозрачно-серых жал: смотрит не на внешность, а туда — сквозь кожу и Имя, в самую душу. Опасное серебро быстро скользит вправо — на Саске, и тут же обратно — на мокрого, грязного Наруто. 

_Он все понял_ — и от этого небольшого, но всеобъясняющего открытия, светло-серые глаза Неджи будто наливаются свинцом. 

В классе слышится все больше откровенных перешептываний. 

— Узумаки Наруто! 

— Да!.. 

— Немедленно покинь класс. И… Пожалуйста, загляни в медпункт!

Наруто кивает. Отступает на полшага назад, уличные кроссовки издают смешной, чавкающий звук. С тихим свистом двери закрываются. 

К концу дня вся школа непременно наполнится слухами: полувраньем, домыслами и бредовыми теориями, что вполне сойдут за правду. 

В коридоре пусто. Неисправная лампочка на прямоугольном, потолочном светильнике, отчаянно трескотнув, гаснет. _Тоже сломалась_ — вялая мысль, что на вкус как полынь. Наруто смотрит потухшим взглядом в пол; смотрит на отчетливую лужу под ногами, что натекла за то время, пока он стоял и собирался с духом у дверей класса. Мокрые следы ведут к лестнице на первый этаж, а там — не сложно догадаться — к боксам для сменной обуви. 

_Черт_ — вялое, меланхоличное озарение-понимание: не переобулся, а на полу уже вовсю узоры из грязных отпечатков. 

Наруто глубоко вздыхает. Черепашьим шагом, со скоростью человека, опоздавшего на поезд жизни, он плетется к медпункту. Затылок тянет глухой болью, а спину — только сейчас окатило ощущениями — немного щиплет. У белых дверей с красным крестом Наруто постигает одну из множеств мелочных истин: оказывается, под слоем из душевной, боль физическая ощущается довольно тускло. 

_Он не хотел. Он в самом деле не хотел подобного исхода: так получилось, по-дурацки, а в результате нелепо и немного трагично._

Он поцеловал Саске. Утром шестого июня он поцеловал Саске. Запоздалой мыслью добегает понимание-открытие: сегодня суббота. _Всего лишь суббота_ — со дня первого июня прошло пять дней, жалких пять дней, а кажется, будто целая вечность.   
Воспоминания, далекие, но от этого не менее яркие, порезаны на кадры — коллаж из эмоций, чувств и моментов. Все еще насыщенный, все еще переживаемый как впервые, день первого декабря семь лет назад… 

Было ветрено. 

Наруто помнит, как обнаженные деревья гнулись к земле. Никто в классе не ожидал появления новенького — Коноха не большой город, хоть и числится столицей, а потому любое незнакомое лицо в школьных стенах — благодатная почва для сплетен и настоящее событие. Но в то декабрьское утро никто из одноклассников не проронил и слова: его узнали; его светлокожее лицо, черные как уголь волосы и миндалевидные глаза — Саске не успел представиться, а каждый второй в классе успел мысленно озвучить имя: _Учиха Саске. Мальчик из "того" дома._

Наруто помнит, как перехватило дыхание: ровная спина, упрямый взгляд с искрой вызова — Саске смотрел глазами волчонка, глазами раненого, но по-прежнему гордого звереныша. Ирука тогда сказал: «Класс, давайте поприветствуем нового ученика!». Красивые иероглифы имени, фамилии на доске — Наруто наблюдал, затаив дыхание, потому что глупое сердце, ударяясь о клетку ребер, трепетало. 

«Меня зовут Учиха Саске. Отныне я буду учиться с вами» — его встретили гробовым молчанием, застывшей в глазах тревогой и омерзительной, липкой жалостью. Один лишь Наруто, сидя за дальней у окна партой, глядел с открытым ртом. 

Учиха Саске никто не сопровождал. 

«Ты можешь занять любое свободное место». 

Зимний ветер сгибал ветки. Мальчик, чьей жизни коснулась страшная трагедия, пробежал по классу острым взглядом. Он мог выбрать любое, тем декабрьским днем Саске мог выбрать совершенно любое незанятое место, но — _так уж случилось_ — его взгляд пал на дальнюю в ряде парту, в самом конце, у доски почета и по правую от Наруто руку. 

Воспоминания семилетней давности порезаны и взбиты миксером времени, но, вопреки всему, все еще не утратившие чувственного вкуса — оттого кажется, будто случившееся произошло не позднее дня вчерашнего. Наруто отчетливо помнит, с какой уверенностью к нему подходил Саске; как его черные глаза в удивлении распахнулись и он замер, едва увидев парту Наруто. 

Твердым, металлическим голосом Саске спросил: «Что _это_?». 

«Это?..» — Наруто ответил с вызовом, гордо выпячивая грудь. «Это — мое Имя!». 

Вся поверхность парты, от края к краю, маркером и карандашом была исписана одним-единственным словом: В-О-З-Л-Ю-Б-Л-Е-Н-Н-Ы-Й. 

«Зачем ты это сделал?». 

«А как же меня найдут, если я буду Имя прятать?».

В воспоминаниях Наруто Саске фыркает, отворачиваясь и садясь на соседнее место.

«Выставлять Имя на всеобщее обозрение — все равно, что публично обнажаться в надежде, что кому-нибудь понравится твое тело». 

Ладони сами собой сжались в кулаки. 

«Ну и придурок!». 

В день сильного ветра и первого декабря, Наруто встретил Саске — мальчика с трагической историей, мальчика из дома, в котором одним поганым утром умерли _все._

Наруто сглатывает: уже привычный, невидимый еж царапает иглами гортань. Белая дверь с красным крестом возвышается стражем в пустом коридоре. Чувствуется резкий запах антисептика. Наруто подносит руку, зажатую в кулак, готовый постучать и войти, как застывает. 

_Суббота — сокращенный день._ Спину жжет от ссадин, ногам холодно и влажно, а потому… _какая разница?_

Это скоропостижное решение, но оттого не менее верное: Наруто размышляет не более двух секунд, не взвешивая, а руководствуясь импульсом и разъедающей, ржавой болью — _какая, к черту, разница, прогуляй он остаток занятий или нет?_

Шумно вдыхает и, резко крутанувшись на пятках, уходит от медпункта прочь. 

Дождь, еще милосердный утром, теперь идет литой стеной. 

_Черт_ — кажется, он потерял зонт. В водовороте событий, поглощенный переживаниями, Наруто как-то упустил момент когда последний раз его держал в руках.   
Как и в день первого июня, Наруто совершенно не жалеет о сделанном: ни о поцелуе, ни о том, что приходил к дому Саске. Но огнем кусает злость на самого себя: _он не хотел чтобы все так по-дурацки сложилось._

Школьные ворота остаются позади. Почти мгновенно дождь впитывается в лицо и одежду, и Наруто начинает казаться, что он промок до самого белья. Но это не имеет особого значения: этим днем ему хочется умываться таким способом; этим днем он впервые за много лет хочет позорно расплакаться. 

К своему кварталу и родной пятиэтажке Наруто доходит втрое дольше обычного. А все потому, что ноги будто ватные. Но он не останавливается у дверей своего дома. Утром шестого июня Наруто, промокший и опустошенный, идет к дому напротив, дому в котором живет его взрослый друг — Хатаке Какаши.


	9. История первая: Наруто (14 — 15)

**14.**

За множество дней до того, как случился день первого июня, в жизни Наруто произошла череда определенных событий: трагических, горько-полынных и полных немного крика; событий, которые сделали его таким, каков он есть. 

В начале своих воспоминаний, в те далекие и долгие дни из липкой пустоты и разъедающей боли, Наруто коротал время в компании самого себя. Он не помнит всего детства, только редкие кадры из звуков и ощущений, чьих-то лиц и ситуаций. Наруто не помнит и того судьбоносного дня, когда старик-извращенец забрал его из приюта, потому что все события в возрасте до пяти лет — это не более чем разноцветная, острая мозаика. Желто-белый осколок-кадр: улыбающиеся лицо человека, еще молодое, не стянутое паутиной морщин — лицо человека по имени Джирайя. Наруто ерошили волосы, что-то говорили — он не помнит, что именно, желто-белый осколок беззвучен, но полон ощущений: неловкости, давящей тревожности и щекотливого любопытства. 

Следующий кусочек мозаики серо-зеленый: ладони черные от сажи, Наруто оставлял отпечатки на каждой книжной странице, до которой добирался. Ему было немного весело, немного волнительно — он чувствовал, что поступает неправильно, но почему-то не мог остановиться. В следующем осколке того же цвета Наруто громко плакал, стоя посреди комнаты. На полу валялись книги, а его опекун был зол. 

У Наруто не так уж много воспоминаний из раннего детства. Он не помнит, в какой момент прозвал Джирайю "старик-извращенец", не помнит дня, когда тот впервые уехал, оставляя его на чужой присмотр. Но Наруто помнит, как одним зимним днем плакал у Большого Перекрестка; как по его щекам текли слезы-шрамы, когда он, захлебываясь горечью, просил опекуна не уезжать. А тот, стоя перед ним на одном колене, все повторял: «Мне жаль, головастик, мне очень жаль». 

Лето перед начальной школой запомнилось Наруто тишиной пустой квартиры, долгими днями в одиночестве, которое накапливалось в непротертой пыли и равнодушных взглядах случайных прохожих, когда тот выходил на улицу. Те дни — это серые осколки.   
Люди с теплыми сердцами, те, в чьих объятиях хорошо и кто принимает таким, каков есть; те, кого принято называть друзьями и близкими — Наруто встретил и обрел их значительно позже. Те, кто нужен и кому нужен, появились к моменту, когда на мозаике воспоминаний практически не осталось ярких цветов. 

Жизнь не слишком баловала Наруто. Нанося оплеуху за оплеухой, раня неприятием со стороны мира вокруг, она, вероятно, пыталась выбить из него все теплое и живое; пыталась взрастить озлобленность на всех, кто жил в кругу семьи; на тех, у кого была мама. Жизнь накапливала невидимый груз на плечах Наруто: камни из игр в компании самого себя, бетон бессмысленных просмотров мультиков, металл отказов со стороны сверстников и ржавчина от тишины в телефонной трубке — _слишком, слишком редко старик-извращенец снимал трубку._

Красно-оранжевый осколок — горячее и неугасаемое пламя в сердце Наруто; то, что не позволяло жизни сломать — Имя. Он был уверен в одной лишь правде: _где-то есть тот, кто ему нужен; тот, чье сердце такое же одинокое и израненное; тот, чье Имя — Возлюбленный._

В те далекие дни Наруто рисовал на стенах и заборах, маркером на парте, выцарапывал острыми предметами на случайных поверхностях одно-единственное слово — Имя того, кто непременно должен его найти.

Красно-оранжевый осколок веры согревал сердце. 

Наруто моргает. 

Стоя под проливным июньским дождем, у входной двери дома через дорогу, Наруто мокрым пальцем набирает на домофоне нужное число: 11. 

Слышатся писклявые гудки. 

_Суббота._ В голове Наруто полная каша и он совсем, совсем не уверен в том, что его взрослый друг сейчас… 

— Да, — шипящий голос из динамика. — Кто это? 

Наруто вздрагивает и теряется, на какое-то мгновение охваченный удивлением. 

— Я… В смысле, это я. 

Слышится трескот. Спустя несколько секунд ему отвечают: 

— Что же… Проходи, Наруто. 

Раздается короткий писк и Наруто тут же хватается за дверную ручку: холодную и влажную. 

Не смазанные петли скрипят. 

Задолго до дня первого декабря и за много дней до неудачного, по-дурацки прожитого дня первого июня, Наруто встречает человека по имени Хатаке Какаши.   
Впервые их жизни пересеклись в один из дней поздней осени. На деревьях дрожали сиротливые листья, пахло сыростью и мокрой травой. В тот период Наруто не отличался внимательностью: он забывал домашние задания, на уроках отвлекался, пропускал чужие слова мимо ушей. Наруто было восемь. Старик-извращенец стал пропадать все чаще и на более длительные временные промежутки — это отпечатывало на сердце холодные, колючие следы-ощущения, но Наруто не хныкал и не жаловался — _некому._

Он помнит, как в тот день у него из пакета рассыпались конфеты — леденцы в разноцветных обертках, они падали на асфальт и укатывались из-под ног в разные стороны. Человек, чьего имени он на тот момент не знал, подошел к нему и помог их подобрать. Он улыбался одними глазами, часть лица была скрыта под тонкой маской. 

«Держи, — сказал тогда безымянный, а впоследствии обретший имя — Какаши — человек, протягивая горсть собранных конфет. — Будь внимательнее, хорошо?».

Наруто не помнит своего ответа, не помнит и точной череды дальнейших событий, но ему хорошо запомнилось собственное удивление: _не старик, а волосы почему-то седые._

Хатаке Какаши был человеком, переехавшим в ту далекую осень в дом напротив, в скромную, старую пятиэтажку, похожую на ту, в которой жил Наруто. Но у жилья Какаши было преимущество — балкон. Погожие вечера тот любил проводить на нем, сидя на низком табурете и читая книгу. 

В жизни квартиры напротив, свидетелем которой он становился, в случайных встречах и улыбках сквозь маску, Наруто чувствовал общий, тягостно-разъедающий корень — _одиночество._

_У Хатаке Какаши не было никого._

Некоторое время — время, за которое Наруто успел впервые подраться с Саске и наладить общение с Кибой — его единственным другом был взрослый сосед из дома напротив; человек без имени, с которым Наруто едва ли успел перекинуться парой случайных фраз и провести дюжину вечеров в компании друг друга: долгое время Какаши и не представлял, что, временами, выходя на балкон, скрашивал чужое одиночество и поддерживал тайную дружбу. 

_Затем случился февраль._

Наруто ежится — на лестничном пролете прохладно. 

В июне настоящего кажется, будто к пяткам будто привязали булыжники. Он поднимается к квартире Какаши очень медленно. В голове по-прежнему каша: Наруто не понимает, с чего начнет и как завяжет разговор; уткнется в плечо друга, или найдет в себе силы на спасительный панцирь изо лжи — _как же сложно._

_Тогда, восемь лет назад, было так же трудно подниматься…_

Далеким февральским днем, когда во всю дул холодный ветер, Наруто решился на полноценный диалог. Потому что человек, тогда не имеющий ни имени, ни прозвища, а только носящий условный статус _друга_ , не появлялся на балконе несколько дней.   
Снег — не частое явление для их климата. О том, что такое мороз или иней, Наруто узнал из книжных картинок и рассказов других. Он привык к умеренной зиме, к частым ветрам и влажности. Иногда старик-извращенец рассказывал о далеких странах, о не менее странных обычаях и диковинных играх; он рассказывал о людях, живущих в песках и людях, никогда не видевших бесснежных горизонтов. 

В детстве Наруто лета были не жаркими, а зимы мягкими. Но к моменту, когда в его жизни появился Какаши, теплые времена года стали сопровождаться духотой, а холодные — дождливостью. Это перемены были не столько ощутимы, как, к примеру, исчезновение натуральной еды, выращенной на земле и собранной с деревьев, и замена на синтезированные аналоги. 

_А еще эта пыль…_

Некоторые вещи Наруто начал замечать лишь тогда, когда те стали оставлять ощутимые следы: кирпичного цвета слой на подоконнике по утру, ржаво-красные потеки на асфальте после дождя — он не понимал многого в мире, не понимал, почему и отчего так происходит, но что-то ему подсказывало, что _так быть не должно._

Далеким февральским днем Наруто стоял у квартиры под номером «11». Ему было страшно и волнительно, но он настойчиво продолжал стучать. Сердце дрожало в животе. Наконец, дверь открылась. 

Наруто начал сразу, не размениваясь на приветствия и вступления: «Эй! Вы почему не на балконе?! Вы же там торчите постоянно!.. Ну, в смысле, сидите там часто, штаны свои клевые протираете, в ту книжку пялитесь!.. А я же!.. Ну!.. Смотрю, как вы там скучаете, весь такой скучный и серьезный, никого не приводите, даже спать рано ложитесь!.. И вот тут перестаете! Без книжки своей, зарылись в квартире!.. И, в смысле, я же!.. Я же дружу с вами! Так нельзя!..». 

Наруто грозно смотрел на удивленное лицо напротив, смотрел с неприкрытой, жгучей обидой, не столько выговаривая, сколько выплевывая слова на высоких интонациях. Но в ответ, вместо слов-объяснений, вместо нотаций или неловких вопросов… _рассмеялись._

В тот февраль ветер шумел голыми ветвями, хмурое небо закрывало солнце. Человек по имени Какаши смеялся в дверном проеме одиннадцатой квартиры, смеялся красивым смехом. Он тогда сказал: «Вот так подарок к четырнадцатому февраля». 

_Так началась их дружба._

Хатаке Какаши был старше Наруто на семнадцать лет — тот упомянул об этом не сразу, но относительно скоро, давая понять, что это может стать проблемой, _ощутимой проблемой_. Но в тот февраль Наруто было восемь, и как всякому восьмилетнему мальчишке, ему было глубоко плевать на такие нелепые, взрослые аргументы. 

_Разница в возрасте — это же так глупо!_

Какаши называл их знакомство _"знаком"_ , Наруто — _"удачей"._ Мальчишка-сирота, живущий в доме через дорогу, по случайности на том же этаже, с окнами, выходящими навстречу — Какаши казалось это чем-то особенным, несущим в себе определенный смысл или символику. Наруто на такое пожимал плечами, в его мире все было куда проще и понятней. 

Так сменялись дни, а время укрепляло фундамент их взаимоотношений. Их общее, но такое разное одиночество, разделенное на двоих, перестало быть тягостным и удушающим. 

А потом _"случился" Саске._

Входная дверь со щелчком открывается. Из квартиры показывается слегка растерянное лицо Какаши. На щеке след от подушки, ночная футболка висит на широких плечах. Он торопливо застегивает на шее тканевую маску. 

— Что же, не ожидал тебя увидеть. Во всяком случае так рано. Уроки, кажется, должны закончиться позже… — Какаши замолкает, едва его сонный взгляд останавливается на лице Наруто. — Что случилось? 

_В самом деле, а что же случилось?.._

Когда Наруто впервые заговорил о Саске, на улице пахло поздним маем. У его с Какаши дружбы появился первый бутон: увесистый и душистый, еще не раскрывшийся полностью, но уже протягивающий белое цветение к солнцу. К тому времени Наруто уже позволял себе засиживаться допоздна, хозяйничать на скромном квадрате чужой кухни и даже несколько раз проливать кипяток мимо миски с раменом. Их дистанция сократилась с _"Хатаке-сан" до "Какаши-сан"_ — еще не имя, но уже и не формальность фамилии. Наруто любил трепаться о школе: о сложных взаимоотношениях со сверстниками, прогулах и шалостях, однокласснике по имени Инузука Киба и о том, что, кажется, тот ему симпатичен. В день, когда Наруто впервые оставил у Какаши смешную футболку с лягушачьим принтом, он сказал: «В моем классе есть один парень… Его зовут Саске. В смысле, Учиха Саске. Он мне не нравится, понимаете?..». Возможно, если бы Наруто был чуть более внимательным, или чуть более догадливым, то он бы непременно заметил, как переменилось лицо Какаши: застыло каменной маской. Но Наруто было восемь, он наливал в стакан вишневый сок и говорил, все говорил о мальчишке из поганого дома, совершенно не понимая переполняющих его чувств. 

Саске — это и причина, и следствие; это то, с чем приходил и от чего плакал Наруто многие месяцы после пряно-душистого мая. 

_Саске — косая, разделившая жизнь на «до» и «после»._

Какаши, протирающий сбитые костяшки на руках Наруто; Какаши, вытирающий заплаканное лицо — у всех этих историй со ссадинами и выговорами, со звонками близким и взаимными обидами было имя — _Учиха Саске._ Их взаимоотношения походили на поведение дикобразов: приближаясь друг к другу, вместо ожидаемого тепла, они ранили и ранились о длинные иглы из одиночества и подавляемой ярости. Вместо взаимности — отторжение; вместо дружбы — вражда. 

Время сыпалось песком меж пальцев. 

Кадры из событий, порезанные и переозвученные временем, наслоились друг на друга в памяти Наруто, образуя не совсем хронологически верный коллаж: ему десять и он плакал на диване взрослого друга, ему одиннадцать и его сердце полно злости — Саске, в который раз, сказал, что у него отвратительное Имя. _«Имя для неудачника»._ Наруто путался во времени и верном соотношении событий и календарных дат — у него было плохо практически со всеми школьными предметами, в особенности с теми, где требовалось вычисление, но зато в его памяти, хорошо отложился чувственно-эмоциональный фарш моментов: ярость в ответ на оскорбления, надежда в протянутой руке дружбы, радость от улыбки на вечно хмуром лице, боль отторжения, боль унижения, боль от понимания ненужности, боль, боль, боль. И крайне редкие, сладко-кислые кадры в воспоминаниях: ладонь Саске неловко коснулась его плеча; нос Саске, во время очередной драки, случайно уткнулся в шею; Саске сказал, что иногда Наруто не полный придурок. 

_Саске. Саске. Саске._

Промежуток между десятью и двенадцатью годами прошел в квартире Какаши короткими новостными сводками: «Он меня ударил и я ему врезал», «Он меня ударил и я ему не врезал», «Он сказал, что я безнадежен», «Он сказал, что я неплохо сыграл». «Со мной что-то происходит, Какаши-сан. Когда он рядом, то я сам на себя не похож», «Не знаю почему, но когда Учиха проходит мимо, то становится трудно дышать». «Я хочу, чтобы он на меня смотрел». «Почему он на меня не смотрит, Какаши-сан?».

В промежутке между десятью и двенадцатью годами Наруто роль Какаши — это роль молчаливого слушателя с функциями медсестры. Он слушал и кивал, он слушал и временами что-то спрашивал. К моменту тринадцатилетия Наруто в доме Какаши было собрано достаточное количество медикаментов для открытия небольшой аптеки. 

После агрессивно-задиристого периода пришла эпоха тишины и задумчивого молчания. 

В день, когда Наруто сократил дистанцию к максимально близкому, максимально интимному обращению — _"Какаши"_ — случилось событие, поставившее точку опоры в хаосе чувств. 

Наруто тогда прогулял последних два урока. Он стоял напротив Какаши, стоял босым в его квартире, сжимая в руке лямку не до конца застегнутого рюкзака, и смотрел в пол. В его летних глазах клубилась гроза. Какаши спросил тогда: «Что случилось?». Он положил шершавую ладонь на подростковое плечо, сказал тихо и мягко: «У тебя все в порядке?..». «Почему ты не в школе?». Наруто непривычно долго молчал, в его теле будто не осталось и золы привычного азарта и жизни. Омертвевшим голосом, в ответ на беспокойство, Наруто произнес — одно-единственное слово: _«Саске»._

В тот неудачный день солнца и смеха, Наруто впервые обнял Саске. Он подошел со спины, как к старому другу, с трепетом в сердце и решительностью во взгляде. Наруто обнял за плечи, чуть привлекая к своей груди, и сказал спокойным, полным мира голосом: «Я буду твоим другом». 

К сожалению, глупое сердце оказалось слепым. 

«Отвали! — Наруто не запомнил боли физической, не запомнил сильного толчка в плечо и спазмов в грудной клетке. Но он навеки запечатлел, с какой неприкрытой яростью и отторжением на него посмотрел Саске. — Я никогда не стану тебе другом!». 

В тот неудачный день солнца и разбитых ожиданий, Наруто видел злое лицо Саске, видел черные, объятые пламенем глаза и не понимал почему — _почему-почему-почему_ — от услышанного так хотелось умереть. 

Словно раненый звереныш, временем чуть позже Наруто прятался в квартире Какаши — в месте, где тепло и безопасно, где взрослый друг и заботливые прикосновения. Он стоял босыми ступнями на полу и говорил: «Мне больно. Мне как-то… очень больно». 

Очень жаль, что для некоторых чувств не было придумано слов. 

«Иногда такое случается, — сказал тогда Какаши, опускаясь перед другом на колени и кладя теплые ладони поверх мальчишеских ступней. — Иногда те, к кому тянемся мы, не тянутся в ответ к нам. Такое случается, Наруто. Не вини его за то, что ваши стремления оказались невзаимными». 

Когда на Коноху опустились сумерки, Наруто сидел у стены, подтянув к груди колени, а Какаши — совсем рядом — вполоборота. Из открытого окна доносились звуки проезжающих мимо машин. В крохотной квартире был выключен свет. 

Наруто было тринадцать, Какаши — тридцать. Их разделяло ущелье из подросткового возраста и жизненного опыта, сложных выборов и не менее сложных последствий. Они — разные виды, случайно повстречавшие друг друга в океане одиночества и ненужности. 

Наруто положил голову на плечо другу. 

«Наруто, — прошептал Какаши в светлые волосы. — Почему слова Учиха-куна причинили такую боль?».

Наруто, пряча лицо в колени, сжимался раненым животным. Он ответил тем самым голосом, которым отвечают люди, впервые познавшие яд влюбленности: «Потому что это прозвучало как _ты мне не нужен_ ». 

В тот день Какаши обнял Наруто, прижал к себе в попытке подарить немного человеческого тепла и участия. Мимо проехала машина — мазнуло полоской света по комнате. Он прошептал в золотую макушку: «Я тебя понимаю». 

«Спасибо… _Какаши_ ». 

— Наруто?.. 

Наруто моргает. Суббота, _все еще суббота шестого июня._ Он стоит у входа в одиннадцатую квартиру, потерянный и промокший до нитки. Тридцатитрехлетний Какаши обеспокоенно на него смотрит. 

— Проходи, — взрослый друг отходит в сторону, пропуская. — Расскажешь, что случилось в этот раз. 

Некоторое время Наруто молчит. Сжимает в руке грязный рюкзак, рассеянный взгляд скользит с чужого лица к двери и обратно. Умирают секунды. Затем Наруто все же заходит.   
Будто сквозь толщу воды он слышит, как, щелкая, закрываются двери. Какаши, опускаясь на одно колено, помогает Наруто разуться. Стягивает с мокрых ног кроссовки, носки. Следом с плеча соскальзывает шлейка рюкзака. Грязные вещи складываются у порога гэкана. 

— Помнится, на прошлой неделе ничего не предвещало… Кажется, то было затишье перед бурей. Но это я шучу, конечно. — Шершавые, крепкие ладони касаются его плеч и, словно пощечина, это возвращает Наруто к реальности, окунает в кипящий чан с ощущениями и звуками. Наруто со свистом вдыхает, запоздало понимая, что, оказывается, внутри весь дрожит. — Наруто?.. Эй. 

_Все так по-дурацки вышло…_

— Эй-эй, — его плечи сжимают сильнее, а внутри все так скручивает в тугой узел, что дышать практически больно. Наруто ощущает чужое тепло, ощущает тревожное беспокойство, но это — _почему-то_ — не спасает от града воспоминаний. — Я поищу сухие вещи, хорошо? Ты пока сходи в душ — станет лучше, поверь. Впрочем… Тебе ли не знать. Зате… — Какаши замолкает на полуслове. Серые глаза в удивлении раскрываются. Потому что Наруто в молчаливом порыве тянется вперед; не ступая и шагу, наклоняется, утыкаясь лбом в надежное плечо друга. 

Кажется, Наруто слышит слабое, короткое: «О…». 

— Дурак… — шепот с закрытыми глазами. — Я такой дурак, Какаши… 

Время — это растянутая жвачка. Возможно, в реальности умирает не более трех секунд, но для Наруто — целая горсть песчинок, в которых много запахов и дыхания: домашняя футболка Какаши, собственные редкие вдохи-выдохи, зажатость в чужих мышцах. Шершавые ладони скользят по ткани, находят место на лопатках. Какаши поглаживает мокрую после дождя школьную рубашку: вверх-вниз, не столько согревая, сколько показывая свое участие. 

— Эй. Давай я принесу полотенце. — Шепот у виска. — Чтобы ни случилось, существует выход.

_Выход?.._

Старый чайник закипает — Наруто слышит характерный свист из кухни, стоя в спальне друга. Пол теплый, у дальней стены разложен футон и не собрана постель — становится немного стыдно: _забыл, совсем забыл, что временами Какаши работает в ночную смену._

Наруто вытирает полотенцем волосы, стараясь особо не касаться макушку — кажется, там намечается шишка. 

— Я заварил тебе чай. Ты уж извини, но все запасы чипсов и рамена закончились в прошлый раз. — Какаши, держа впереди поднос, заходит в спальню. Чашка с клубами пара, коробка с красным крестом — как это все знакомо. 

Скромное пространство наполняется травянистым ароматом. 

Наруто слабо ощущает собственные конечности: те будто ватные. Он замирает, зажимая меж пальцев последнюю, нерасстегнутую пуговицу. Вокруг шеи висит полотенце. 

— Все хотел выделить день для закупок, но… О, ты еще не переоделся? — Какаши кладет на пол пластиковый поднос. — Давай, снимай мокрое. Я поищу что-нибудь на смену. Под летним дождем ты вряд ли простудишься, но рисковать не стоит… Слечь с температурой — не лучший вариант. Завтра же воскресенье, выходной. 

_Выходной…_

А ведь он планировал провести весь день в компании Саске. До обеда залипать с ним в игровой приставке, лежать на пушистом ковре, слушая одну на двоих музыку, воровато прикасаться к, так часто, холодным ладоням. К полудню вытащить из чулана футбольный мяч и побежать наперегонки к пустырю за школой. А под вечер угоститься ужином от Итачи-сана… 

— …я что-то закинул в стирку, но не уверен, что успело высохнуть. Лето дождливое. Помнится, когда был в твоем возрасте, то весь июнь прятался под деревьями — солнце и ни единого облака. Не такая жара, как последние несколько лет, но и не сезон дождей. Тогда, правда, и цикад не было… О. — в руках Какаши старая футболка с лягушачьим принтом. — Надо же, что нашел. 

Какаши говорит что-то еще, что-то о его, Наруто, детстве и о том, что тот за последние два года сильно вытянулся. 

Какаши улыбается под маской, его серые глаза полны незнакомого Наруто тепла. Он держит в руках старую футболку и подходит совсем близко. Пальцы ложатся поверх подростковых, одно короткое движение — и последняя пуговица слетает с петельки. Позади Наруто развороченный футон, еще теплая подушка — от этого, почему-то, становится еще горче. 

_Какой дурак…_

Слова Какаши за толщей воды: осознаваемые, узнаваемые, но такие далекие. Он сам — будто вырезанный кадр, по нелепой ошибке-случайности вклеенный не в тот фильм.   
_Все происходящее — это не с ним, с кем-то другим; с кем-то, у кого все не так… по-дурацки._

Чужие руки деликатно убирают полотенце, кладут на пол рядом со смешной футболкой. Пальцы Какаши проникают под воротник, намереваясь стянуть мокрое и лишнее. 

_Шершавые, теплые ладони…_

Улыбка под маской, сопереживание и сочувствие в серых радужках — это все за водной гладью, где-то далеко, не с ним и не про него, а, следовательно… 

— Наруто?.. 

_Это — потребность Наруто._

Он протягивает вперед руки. Его пальцы тоньше и меньше, они прикасаются к лицу Какаши, к самому краю повязки, невесомо проводят по тонкому шву. 

_Это — импульс; сорванное с цепи и выпущенное на свободу отчаянние._  
Наруто не знает, окликают ли его в этот момент, существуют ли иные звуки, кроме стучащего за ребрами сердца: _глупого, безнадежного._ Весь он — на кончиках пальцев; в ладонях, опасливо прикасающихся к щекам. 

_Это все не с ним…_

Будто со стороны, Наруто видит, как расширяются у Какаши зрачки, когда он — полный вакуума сосуд — становится на носки, тянется вперед, вверх… 

Губы Какаши под достаточно тонкой тканью, чтобы ощутить их твердость и рельеф. Наруто не закрывает глаз, он смотрит в растущее удивление, непонимание; смотрит, как серую гладь тревожит рябью растерянность — _оказывается, это даже красиво…_

Смыкая губы, Наруто делает простые, старые как мир движения: нижней прихватить верхнюю, чуть сжать и отпустить, оставляя влажный след — _как волнительно, как жарко в сердце._ Ветер отчаяния свистит в ушах и Наруто, отдаваясь потоку, скользит языком по ткани, очерчивая контур — в венах закипает кровь. Он вдыхает носом, прикрывает глаза, отдаваясь полностью острым ощущениям. 

Большие пальцы гладят щеки, сминают уже мешающую ткань. От его мягких, но с каждым разом все более настойчивых движений чужие губы начинают казаться мягче и жарче — или, возможно, это внутренний жар покидает безопасные берега. 

_Вот бы прикоснуться к плечам Какаши…_ Сжать мышцы, проверить пальцами их упругость. Он много тренируется, Наруто видел, не раз замечал того на утренних пробежках, в потной майке, с тяжелым дыханием — _ох._ Тело Какаши должно быть очень… хорошим. Взрослым — от последней мысли сладко сдавливает в животе и Наруто, вздрогнув, шумно выдыхает в чужой рот. 

_Ту-дум._

_Так хорошо…_

— Наруто, — тихий голос разрезает водяной купол. Он отрезвляет не хуже пощечины, хлестко возвращая в реальность. Ладони Какаши сжимают плечи, чуть надавливая, но уверенно отстраняя. 

Пятки касаются пола. Глаза все еще прикрыты, в ушах — шум крови-кипятка. Кончики пальцев будто под электричеством: он особенно остро ощущает чужую кожу и такую противоестественную сейчас маску. 

_Ту-дум._

В спальне витает запах остывающего чая. В горле распухает невидимый морской еж.   
_Суббота. Он в квартире у взрослого друга._

_Он только что поцеловал взрослого друга._

_Ту-дум._

_Какой дурак…_

Слышится усталый вздох — как удар под дых и по спине тут же холодом. 

— Наруто. Открой глаза. 

Осознание накатывает волной, отрезвляющей и колючей. В желудке ворошится разбуженный зверь-страх. У Наруто ощущение, будто он стоит у обрыва, и посмотреть — значит шагнуть за край. Но он, шумно вдохнув носом, все же, решается. 

На тонкой ткани виднеется заметное влажное пятно. Маска чуть съехала, обнажая часть щек, но Какаши, кажется, совершенно этим не заботится. Его ладони на подростковых плечах, в серых глазах — внимание и то самое чувство, с которым смотрят на тяжелобольных. 

Наруто боится опустить взгляд. Ему кажется, что этим он что-то признает, что-то неприятное, постыдное, но справедливое. 

Какаши молчит. И от этого молчание внутри только сильнее сдавливает: страхом, напряжением, осознанием. Гортань режет омерзительным чувством-желанием: _лучше бы Какаши врезал._

— На…

— Я тебе не нравлюсь? — на выдохе, чтобы не передумать. 

— Нет. 

— Тогда… почему?

— Потому что ты мой друг.

 _Друг_ — слово-граница. Наруто словно бы кожей ощущает каменную стену, о которую с силой ударяется.

И после, едва вдыхая, окатывает злостью. 

_Друг — слово-клеймо._

— А… Друзьям нельзя целоваться? 

Какаши тяжело вздыхает. Его шершавые ладони покидают плечи Наруто, тянутся к собственному лицу и мягко, но все так же настойчиво, убирают руки. 

— Можно, — большими пальцами Какаши поглаживает нежную кожу на запястьях Наруто — простые, нежные движения. Внутренние звери, так неаккуратно потревоженные, заласканные чужим теплом начинают успокаиваться. — Иногда друзья целуются. Но у подобных поцелуев другой оттенок. Не тот, который ты использовал. 

Во рту Наруто — пустыня. И так екает, так дерет по гортани… 

— Ты… Ты не хочешь, да? В смысле, это… Ну… — _глупо, как же глупо звучит._  
Но Какаши, вопреки нарастающей тревоге, только снисходительно улыбается, большие пальцы прекращают усыпляющую ласку, застывая на месте, где под тонкой кожей прощупывается пульс. 

— Наруто… Эй. 

— А?.. 

— Друзья помогают в проблемах, а не потакают им. 

Ладони Наруто спрятаны в надежном кольце чужих рук. В момент разлитого молчания он мягко высвобождает запястья. Опускает взгляд ниже. Вот они: их ладони со шрамами-линиями. У Какаши более короткая, обрывающаяся по середине, у Наруто же — почти до мизинца. Но если подвести линии друг к другу, то получится дуга — _словно птичье крыло._

— Эй… Если ты не расскажешь что случилось, я не смогу помочь. 

_Значит ли это, что Наруто суждено пережить Какаши?.._

— Не молчи. 

По горлу будто кто наждачной бумагой провел — не произнести ни слова.   
Это не слезы, a всего лишь муть перед глазами; влажная пелена, от которой линии на ладонях расплываются, сливаются в единую цветную кляксу. 

_Наруто не виноват._

Наруто не виноват, так просто получилось, по-идиотски нелепо, а в результате трагично. Маленькая ошибка. Случайно сказанная фраза. Случайно сделанное действие. Импульс, сбивающий не ту костяшку. 

Всего лишь случайная ошибка. 

Ошибка. 

_Мальчик-ошибка._

Наруто, проглатывая остро-режущий ком, вдыхает и говорит — как всегда глупое, но такое искреннее.

— Первого июня… Первого июня было жарко. Шумели цикады — я хорошо, в смысле, хорошо запомнил, как они трещали. Мне еще подумалось, будто они так… поддерживают меня, ха. 

_Муть перед глазами мешает._ Наруто открывает рот, но слова произносит не сразу, а спустя бесконечных две секунды. 

— Я не хотел... Я не хотел, Какаши. Ляпнул, не подумав. Сначала сказал, потом осознал, а только после подумал… А ведь было уже поздно. — _В гортани болит._ — Он даже не посмотрел. Он… Саске, то есть, Саске… Как сидел там у навеса, так слова и не сказал. Будто все мои чувства — это не более чем трескот цикады. Это… — Наруто хватает ртом воздух. _Давит, как же давит в сердце…_ — Это больно, Какаши… Я не думал, что признаваться в чувствах — это так больно… — _вдох._ — Я думал, все иначе. В смысле, я думал, что все происходит иначе: без случайностей, в нужный момент, со словами в ответ, без… жары в затылок и безразличия. Он… — _да что же за муть такая перед глазами!_ — Он даже не посмотрел. Поднялся, закинул рюкзак на плечо… Я не хочу помнить, не хочу! А оно все!.. — _зажмуриться, да чтобы перед глазами искры загорелись. И пускай, пускай по щекам режет солью!.. Мальчик-ошибка — ему можно._ — Саске ушел. Просто ушел, Какаши. Сказал, что перемена заканчивается, а ведь у нас было еще много, целых сорок минут!.. Я же ему ничего, ничего плохого не сделал!..

_Как же больно вдыхать._

На ладони падают горячие слезы. 

Какаши молчит, и это молчание кажется затаившимся хищником. 

— Просто сказал… Сначала сказал, потом подумал, ха… — в носу собирается влага. — Это смешно, ха, правда смешно: в начальной школе Ирука все уши прожужжал о том, что мне это боком вылезет, в смысле, моя эта штука, что сначала… — с неприятным звуком Наруто втягивает скопившееся в носу сопли. — Сначала говорить, а потом думать. Знал бы он, каким правым окажется… 

Слезы стекают по подбородку. Какаши ласково сжимает в своих руках чужие: меньше, но уже выдержавшие столько невидимого груза. 

_Не молчи._

— Я смотрел на него, смотрел… Ну, кажется, как всегда… В смысле, оно у меня с ним всегда так: вроде и просто парень, а будто светится изнутри, как лампочка какая… ха. — Наруто то ли всхлипывает, то ли хватает ртом воздух — сквозь слезы и невидимую удавку на горле сложно понять. — Смешно, правда?.. У н-него еще волосы так играли на солнце… — _вдох._ — Будто каким серебром оттеняли, это… это было так… — _а слезы как дождь: падают и разбиваются о ладони._ — …к-красиво. Я, ну, всегда считал, что… что он красивый… а тут еще так… — _да что же за дрожь такая!.._ — Просто сказал… Ветер подул в затылок, цикады эти трещали и я просто… сказал. _«Я люблю тебя»._

Какаши ступает шаг вперед, его ладони скользят по коже к локтям, выше и вот Наруто уже в объятиях. Словно под защитным куполом, тепло и умиротворяюще: дрожащая боль под ребрами лопается воздушным шаром и Наруто, утыкаясь лицом в плече друга, выпускает ее из себя горячими слезами. 

_Какой дурак…_

Наруто вжимается лицом в футболку Какаши, оставляет на ткани мокрые следы: слезы и сопли. Он — раненое животное. Его прорывает, как плотину и слова — это как полувсхипы, полурыдания. 

— Я… Я не хотел ничего п-плохого… Просто сказал… А он… А он ушел… Вот взял и… у-ушел. Не сожалею, Какаши… Н-ни о чем не сожалею… Но я-я не знал, что… Что так б-больно… 

Ласковые движения по спине: вверх-вниз — они будто подталкивают-выталкивают наружу все скопившееся. 

— Ничего не ждал… Н-не думал… Совсем. Мне даже… — _всхлип._ — Даже захотелось повторить потом… П-прокричать, понимаешь? На всю глотку, чтобы… чтобы не только школа, а и город… В-весь мир… Чтобы весь мир знал, что мне _не все равно…_ Что не… просто _так…_ — _глаза жжет от соли._ — Что Саске… Что он… _особенный…_

_Что я люблю его._

— Если его не станет, то у жизни… у жизни потеряется какой-то смысл… смысл…   
В горле будто открытая рана и каждый вдох-выдох как новая царапина. Наруто дышит через раз, перебиваясь на слова и всхлипы, размазывает по футболке следы выдавленной боли. 

— Я к нему приходил… Все дни… Все… П-приходил как псина, как тупая п-псина… Стоял у калитки, все ждал… Мне… — горячий выдох. — Мне хотелось просто поговорить. Узнать, ну, что не так… Исправить… Каждый день, после уроков, стоял там и… И ждал. Казалось, что если дождусь, то п-поговорим… — _ком в горле._ — В первый день… В первый день повезло, я, ну, встретил И-итачи-сана, мы поговорили, он там… ну, заклеил мне царапины, я там поцарапался… — _вздох-всхлип._ — А Саске… А Саске потом пришел, глаза горели, как у зверя и он… он толкнул меня так, что… ч-что форма аж порвалась!.. — _горечь ядовитыми иглами режет гортань._ — Я не знаю… Я не понимаю, Какаши… Почему он так сделал? — Наруто втягивает носом сопли, съеживается. — Я на него злился… потом, ну, вечером… Но все равно, на следующий день, я… я пошел к его дому. Дворняга, тупая дворняга… — Наруто с силой сжимает ладони в кулаки, до следов-полумесяцев на коже. — Иногда мне кажется, что все эти чувства — проклятие, проклятие!.. Как привязал кто и я ничего, ничего не могу поделать!.. Не нитка, не веревка, а цепь какая-то!.. Цепь с шипами!.. Натягивается, а шипы на ошейнике все в кожу, в горло!.. — слова-кинжалы, Наруто вытаскивает их, как занозы из сердца, и это, оказывается, так больно. — А я все тянусь… Тянусь навстречу! И ничего, совсем ничего не могу поделать!.. _Все так по-дурацки, Какаши. Все так по-дурацки вышло…_

Наруто ощущает под ребрами огненный ураган, горячий и выжигающий дотла. Он протягивает руки и совсем не замечает, как те мелко дрожат. Обхватывает Какаши за бока, не сколько прижимаясь, пытаясь скрыться от собственных ран-воспоминаний. 

Шершавые ладони ласково поглаживают спину, нос утыкается в его светлую макушку — _спокойней, так намного спокойней._

_Звери, засыпайте, пожалуйста._

Бесконечные секунды, время, растянутое жвачкой. И спустя вечность, Наруто кажется, что внутренний шторм затихает. Какаши — как пережившая столетние бури скала: разрезает волны-всхлипы, не гнется под словами-ветрами; в его объятиях убаюкивается огненный шторм. 

— Сегодня… Сегодня снова ходил к нему, ну, перед школой. Он же в школе не появлялся, придурок, проблем наживает, я и… решил заскочить утром. Просто… переживал. В смысле, я же знаю, каково это прогуливать, потом же отработки, выговоры, ха… — Наруто шумно сглатывает. — Сегодня мы встретились. Впервые… Впервые после того дня, дурацкого, тупого дня первого июня… Я так волновался, Какаши. — Последние слова Наруто почти шепчет, измученный внутренним тайфуном. — Так странно: вот стоит передо мною парень, ну, просто же парень!.. Просто Саске!.. А внутри все переворачивается, будто он и не человек вовсе. — _Вздох._ — Говорил ему что-то… Не помню. Что-то нес, как всегда, как говорит Киба — _"хрень какую"_ … А эта цепь все тянула, тянула за ним. Я, ну, как собака… Он еще шел без зонта, придурок. А потом… ну… — где-то в груди, под мышцами и клеткой ребер, то самое не метафорическое и глупое сердце. Оно больно сжимается совсем не метафорической болью и под закрытыми глазами Наруто искрятся белые точки. Он вдыхает: раз, другой… — По-дурацки получилось. Мы просто остановились, шел дождь, там, ну, зонт куда-то… Мы оказались очень близко. У Саске ресницы такие… красивые, ха, никогда бы не подумал. И как-то, ну… Как-то засмотрелся, не знаю… Смотрел ему в глаза, а казалось будто во всей округе звук вырубили. И я… Поцеловал его. Просто взял и… поцеловал. — Наруто трется лбом о футболку, прикусывает нижнюю губу. _Надо же, а ведь это случилось сегодня…_ — А он толкнул меня. На асфальт. И я… — _сглатывает._ — Мне было больно. Но, в смысле, не так, что больно, ну, в спине или… где еще. А где-то там, в месте откуда тянется цепь… Никогда не думал, что бывает… _так_ больно. 

Некоторое время они так и стоят: Наруто, вжавшись лицом в чужое плечо, а Какаши — обнимая того в ответ. 

Забытый и не разлитый по чашкам чай остывает. Где-то у ног лежит влажное полотенце и смешная футболка с лягушачьим принтом. 

— Ты все правильно сделал. — Какаши произносит это у самого уха, дыханием колыхая светлые волосы. — Наруто, не стоит корить себя. В твоих действиях не было ничего дурного. Просто… — пальцы чуть сжимаются на складках до конца не снятой школьной рубашки. Какаши медлит, но все же продолжает. — Я думаю, проблема не в тебе. Учиха-кун он, гм, у него было не самое простое детство. 

Наруто смешно выдыхает через нос. 

— Об этом все в городе знают…

Какаши кивает, его щека ласкается о золотистые вихри. Высыпается в бесконечность несколько секунд-песчинок и Какаши, чуть отстраняясь и отстраняя от себя Наруто, говорит. 

— Кажется, я должен тебе кое-что рассказать. 

Серые глаза пристально всматриваются, теплые ладони теперь лежат на мальчишеских плечах и это немного сбивает Наруто: мягкость в руках и контрастная серьезность во взгляде. 

— Когда ты только заговорил о нем, об Учиха-куне, я… — короткий вздох. Какаши замолкает. Какое-то кратное время, он раздумывает о чем-то важном, но, тщательно взвесив и отсеяв шелуху, все же, говорит. — Я знал его. Задолго до того, как ты впервые упомянул. 

_Ч-что?.._

Наруто, пораженный новостью, хмурится. Он практически уверен в том, что ему послышалось. Внутренности делают сальто. 

_Нет, это… Нет._

Он, недоумевая, хлопает глазами: раз, второй…

— Помнишь, я рассказывал о том, что работал в полиции? — медленный кивок со стороны Наруто. — За неделю до тридцать первого июня — _того самого тридцать первого июня_ — у меня был перевод на новую должность. Я… — ладони на плечах чуть сжимаются, но — тут же, будто вспомнив о чем-то, — расслабляются. — Случился инцидент, по моей вине. Я вынужденно покинул пост следователя, лежал некоторое время в больнице, а после, спустя какое-то время, вернулся к службе. Но уже с новыми обязанностями. Тогда, _в тот самый день,_ был срочный вызов. В квартал Учиха. Думаю, ты понимаешь, о чем речь. 

_Да,_ — Наруто снова кивает. 

_Все в городе знают эту историю._

— За мной был закреплен определенный участок. Мы с напарником делали объезд, ничего не указывало на грядущую трагедию. Где-то около часа дня на приборной панели загорелась красная лампочка — это значило, что произошло событие, не терпящее промедления. Помню, как было сложно тогда связаться с диспетчером — все линии заняты, все патрульные на ушах. Удалось прорваться лишь с третьего раза — такого еще никогда не было: ни на моей, ни на памяти сослуживцев. Квартал Учиха, мы тогда рванули в квартал Учиха. 

В воображении Наруто вовсю предстала картина того летнего дня: спокойный, размеренный июль — затишье. Поганый день, о котором впоследствии узнают все; о котором будут перешептываться не один год, дорисовывая и искажая факты. 

_Поганый день в доме Саске._

Странное чувство: с одной стороны Наруто неприятно, — будто бы вскрылся давний обман — а с другой щекотливо-завлекательно. Потому что сейчас он, — _мальчик-ошибка, сирота_ — как никто близок к раскрытию печальной тайны. 

— Я никогда не видел такого скопления служебных машин: на тротуаре, посреди дороги… Их там просто останавливали как есть, времени не было, спешили так, что плевали на распахнутые двери. Лампы мигали красно-синим, слышались сирены. Не помню, но, кажется, скорая помощь подоспела как раз к моему приезду, вот только… — Какаши грустно улыбается под маской. — Спасать было некого. 

Наруто моргает. Кажется, будто сказанное каким-то магическим образом перемещает его в прошлое, затягивая в водоворот трагических событий: вот он, стоит у тяжелой арки с иероглифами «Учиха», что нависает древним богом. Наруто не в спальне взрослого друга, он далеко — в летнем дне тридцать первого июля, когда вовсю трещат цикады, а воронье срывается с телефонных проводов… 

— Я видел множество изуродованных тел, Наруто. Видел сшитые по кускам останки, оторванные конечности, простреленные части тела… Но тогда, в квартале Учиха… — Какаши прикрывает глаза. Его пальцы снова чуть сжимают подростковые плечи, но так же быстро, как и в прошлый раз, отпускают. Он продолжает. — Многих ребят выворачивало на месте: кто добегал до кустов, кто так — на асфальт или у заборов. Потому что, Наруто, увиденное в квартале Учиха не могло не шокировать. Тела, множество тел… Разбросанные по кускам, многие из них были настолько изуродованы, что едва ли очертаниями напоминали что-либо человеческое. Сплошное месиво из внутренних органов, ошметков тканей… И запах. Запах, которого никогда не забыть: там воняло бойней. 

Наруто шумно сглатывает. Если бы не шершавые ладони Какаши, не внимательный взгляд, что будто якорь не дает затянуть в водоворот, то тонуть ему в океане чужих воспоминаний, ведь там — навечно застывшая в памяти картина ужаса, не осколок, а ядовито-кислотная панорама со звуками и запахами, что отдает липким смрадом смерти. 

— Поначалу мы не знали что делать. У нас, как и у всех в городском отделении, и близко не было инструкции на подобные… случаи. Стояли там с напарником, смотрели во все глаза и все пытались вспомнить банальные вещи: _кто, где, зачем…_ Благо, не одни мы были такими. Разорванные части тел, ошметки тканей и органов… Мой напарник смачно ругался, а я все смотрел на асфальт. Красный, до той степени красный, что поначалу казалось, будто кто разлил вишневый сок… 

Мгновенная вспышка перед глазами и сразу — волна дрожи от копчика до затылка. 

_Что?.._

_Тяжело вдохнуть, а вокруг пятна, пятна, пятна. Вонь, такая вонь, что не забыть ни за что, а Имя, Имя жжет раскаленным железом…_

_Ч-что?.._

_Вишневый сок на асфальте… вишневый… вороны кричат и все в небо, в небо…_

— Наруто? 

_Вспышка_ — перед глазами лицо Какаши, хмурое и сосредоточенное. Его пальцы сильно впиваются в плечи. Наруто вдыхает — кислород опаляет небо и гортань, а лоб, лоб почему-то ощущается потным…

— Эй, что с тобой?.. 

_Настоящее. Суббота. Шестое июня._

— А?.. — В полном недоумении, Наруто хлопает глазами. 

_Что… Что это было?.._

— Это я бы хотел у тебя поинтересоваться. 

Серые брови хмурятся. Какаши чуть наклоняется вперед и теперь Наруто не покидает ощущение, будто его пытаются просканировать взглядом. 

_Ох!_

— Все… — в полнейшей неловкости, Наруто пытается отстраниться, но хватка на плечах не позволяет. — Все в порядке. 

Правая бровь Какаши скептически тянется вверх. 

— Нет, правда. — Наруто пытается изобразить на лице раздражение, хотя у самого страх шевелится в пятках. Быстро, на выдохе, говорит. — Все в полном порядке. Ты… — кивок. — Продолжай. 

Какаши сощуривается — на его лице ни грамма веры. Но он, все же решает поддаться очевидной лжи. Какое-то время что-то обдумывает — _у Наруто успевает по спине сбежать стая мурашек_ — и, тщательно взвесив неизвестные "за" и "против", все же, продолжает. 

— Нам тогда потребовалось какое-то время, чтобы взять себя в руки. Было сложно но, после, мы смогли пройти к, гм, эпицентру всего — дому Учиха-куна. Я… Многое повидал за годы службы. Да, она была не столь долгой как могла бы, но за то краткое время нахватался достаточно. И… — смешок Какаши кажется совсем не веселым. — Знаешь, я понимал, что ограда вокруг дома белая. Прекрасно, глазами и разумом понимал, что та выкрашена в белый цвет, но, Наруто, от входной двери до самой калитки и вокруг в два метра все, совершенно все было красным. Ограда выкрасилась человеческой кровью. Но, Наруто, — Какаши делает глубокий вдох. — Не это меня поразило. Не ошметки тел, не будто разлитый по асфальту вишневый сок… На всю жизнь, картиной перед глазами, что временами не дает уснуть, запомнился мальчик на заднем сидении патрульной машины; восьмилетний мальчик, завернутый в плед и пустыми глазами смотрящий перед собой — Учиха Саске. Вокруг него сновали люди, множество людей, постоянно кто-то что-то говорил, опечатывал территорию желтой лентой, а он — молча смотрел на сидение перед собой, пустыми, тотально пустыми глазами. Я видел достаточно, Наруто, но такой всепожирающей бездны — никогда: ни до, ни после. — Какаши чуть прикрывает веки, вдыхает, расслабляет на плечах Наруто хватку и продолжает. — Этот взгляд преследует спустя годы. Именно он, не разорванные человеческие тела, не выкрашенная в красное ограда, а пустые глаза восьмилетнего мальчика. Глаза Учиха Саске. 

Наруто сглатывает — картинка перед глазами слишком яркая. Он будто бы воочию увидел маленького Саске, завернутого в плед и смотрящего перед собой. 

_Мальчик-ошибка и мальчик-пустота._

— В тот день я общался с его братом, с Учиха Итачи. Разные версии выстраивали, да и сейчас… Кажется, все еще выстраивают, хотя прошло уже столько лет. Но факт остается: преступника, или группу, не поймали. Никаких зацепок, все предельно стерильно. Будто одним днем добрая половина клана Учиха решила просто взорваться… Показания Учиха Итачи были четкими, короткими, максимально информативными. Никому не удалось узнать больше, чем тот предоставлял. А все, кто мог сказать чуть больше, были мертвы. — Шершавые ладони мягко скользят по рукам Наруто, тянутся к локтям, а после, отпускают. — Помню, Учиха Итачи как мог, никого не подпускал к брату. Любые вопросы или уточнения — все на себя. Я тогда еще удивился: тринадцать лет, а такая собранность и трезвость, несмотря на происходящий вокруг ужас. Даже показалось, будто бы не впервые видел подобное… Но это смешно, конечно, смешно. 

Наруто чуть улыбнулся, краем рта — Итачи-сан, он ведь всегда такой: оберегает Саске от всего на свете. Что когда-то, что сейчас. С таким братом, думает Наруто, ничего не страшно. 

Как жаль, что Итачи-сану и Саске довелось пережить подобное… _Как жаль._  
Знание тяжелым грузом упало на плечи, мазнуло кистью по языку — горько-полынно, но уже не выплюнуть. Сплетни, что ходили по городу, сплетни, в которых фигурировали такие нелепые сейчас маньяки или взрывы газа — это так смешно и так грустно — _лучше бы фантазии были правдой._

— Наруто, — Какаши мягко окликает. — Я рассказал тебе эту историю к тому, чтобы ты знал: не в тебе дело. В этих сложных взаимоотношениях с Учиха-куном не в тебе причина, не терзайся. Я… — снова этот невеселый смешок под маской. — Думаю, после того случая Учиха-кун сильно изменился. Впрочем, было бы очень странно, пройди подобное бесследно. После увиденного, скорее всего, у него возник страх на привязанности и близкие отношения. Потеряв родителей и большую часть родни, он избегает каких-либо близких отношений. Скажем, более близких, нежели _дружеские_. Потому что там, — Какаши слегка постукивает указательным пальцем по виску, — сокрыт глубинный страх, что руководится одной простой мыслью: _если у меня не будет никого, то я не смогу никого потерять. Снова._

Какаши, согнувшись, тянется за полотенцем и футболкой с лягушачьим притом. 

— Терять всегда больно, Наруто. 

 

**15.**

Ночь с субботы на воскресенье Наруто проводит у Какаши. Они спят на одном футоне, но под разными одеялами. Наруто одет в свою старую футболку, что уже мала в плечах, но по-прежнему любима. Какаши спит в маске. 

Воскресное утро они проводят в постели, переговариваясь и обсуждая дальнейшую стратегию поведения по отношению к Саске. На завтрак идут случайно найденные конфеты. Наруто ест их прямо там, на футоне, не особо заботясь о последствиях. Какаши только, посмеиваясь, ерошит светлые волосы. 

Идет дождь. 

Ближе к обеду они решают перебраться в гостиную, где до самого вечера пропадают за киномарафоном: старые фильмы на кассетах в одноголосом переводе, они смотрят их с упоением, прерываясь лишь тогда, когда видеопроигрыватель нагревается до критической температуры. 

На ужин Наруто ест рамен. Какаши заваривает вчерашний чай. 

Жизнь кажется не такой уж похеренной.


	10. История первая: Наруто (16 — 18)

**16.**

Наруто знает, что спит. 

Вязкий и липкий, словно неостывшая карамель, сон втягивает в свое чрево. Наруто с восторгом осознает, что только уловил прозрачный, но важный момент перехода. Это странное, впервые испытываемое ощущение: будто погружение в густую, плотную воду. Наруто может дышать, но совершенно не способен двигаться — сон сковал его наподобие тяжкого груза. 

Сознание Наруто, уходя вглубь, начинают окутывать цветные, топорно порезанные кадры: полустатичные, отчасти озвученные. Он пытается повернуть голову, сосредоточить зрение на какой-либо из мельтешащих картинок, но — _трудно, до чего же трудно…_  
Вязкость наполняет тело, делая безвольным и будто бескостным.

Разноцветные, трехсекундные кадры мельтешат перед глазами, расплываясь в полуузнаваемую жидкость: школьный двор, квартира Какаши, дом Саске, мост через реку-ниточку, Большой Перекресток, телефонная трубка, в которой гудки ожидания; пустырь с жухлой травой, обжитый чердак заброшенного здания, письменные столы в тесном помещении, дорога, в конце которой — сетчатая ограда с колючей проволокой. 

Это — хаотичное месиво из знакомых, полузнакомых и впервые увиденных мест.   
Наруто щурится. От цветного калейдоскопа начинает тошнить, но ни пошевелиться, ни вырваться — сон держит стальным капканом. 

Спустя абстрактное и ощущаемое как бесконечность количество времени, кадры начинают застывать, обретая форму и границы. Фрагменты более длительные, более насыщенные, но переходы режут глаза — _монтаж подкачал._

Наруто хмурится, едва ли осознает: в киноленте сновидения лажает звук — движение губ не соответствует сказанному.

_Что за?.._

Свинцовое небо давит невидимыми гирями, желто-рыжая пыль у дороги, грязная трава у заводи — Наруто выбрасывает из разноцветной каши в насыщенную, серо-зеленую картину-кадр. 

_Дух перехватывает!.._

Бива-кун торопливо переходит через каменный мост. Крепкая спина, копна ярко-рыжих, густых волос — Наруто наблюдает новоиспеченного друга со спины. Бива-кун спешит, сжимает в руке клочок бумаги. 

Кадры наслаиваются друг на друга — _херовый, херовый монтаж_ — и вот уже Наруто видит, как Бива-кун подходит к мальчишке с белыми волосами, который хитро улыбается и приветливо машет рукой. 

_«Я п-познакомился с п-парнем»_ — фраза, озвученная Бива-куном, но остающаяся дрейфовать на фоне. Потому что в реальности сна, тот говорит что-то совершенно иное: губы движутся быстро и слишком долго для короткой фразы; тотальное несовпадение. Мальчишка с белыми волосами что-то отвечает, похлопывает по сильной спине. 

Наруто прищуривается, пытается угадать по мимике хоть что-нибудь, как… 

_Кадр обрывается._

_Черт!_

Едва Наруто успевает хлопнуть глазами, как — мгновение — и перед ним совершенно другой фрагмент: ванная, до одури знакомая ванная комната. Широкое пространство у раковины заставлено флаконами и кремами различной величины, из непонятных тканевых мешочков вываливаются маленькие тюбики. 

В прозрачном стакане — детские зубные щетки и мужская бритва.

Наруто хмурится — странное, очень странное чувство: хотя обстановка до смешного узнаваемая, но он будто бы видит место впервые. Он опускает глаза ниже и — _сердце падает в желудок_ — в нише под умывальником, за отъехавшей в сторону ширмой прячется Саске. 

_Саске._

Красные, опухшие от слез глаза, до белизны сжатые на коленях пальцы. Ему не более четырех лет — Наруто слабо ориентируется в возрасте детей, но кажется, _почему-то сильно кажется_ , что этому Саске именно столько. 

_«Почему ты уходишь?!..»_ — непривычный, писклявый голос на фоне. 

Сердце Наруто делает в животе сальто, отдавая на хребет и внутренние органы — потому что напротив, подтянув колени к подбородку, сидит Итачи-сан. Возможно, тому около восьми. Возможно, чуть больше — Наруто паршиво, крайне паршиво определяет возраст детей. Голова Итачи-сана чуть опущена, затылок касается шершавой, внутренней стороны выдвижных ящиков. Итачи-сан порядком выше и больше Саске, но еще способен уместиться в тесную нишу под раковиной. Его руки обнимают колени. Итачи-сан внимательно смотрит на младшего брата — и от этого у Наруто сдавливает в горле: он не понимает, но остро чувствует удавку всепоглощающего, всеразрывающего чувства, что не таится, а в открытую свирепствует в чужом взгляде. 

Но Саске плачет. И ничего не видит. 

_«Почему ты всегда уходишь?!..»._

Саске прячет лицо в ладонях, едва ли успевая утирать с подбородка соль слез. Итачи-сан молчит: каменное лицо, спокойная поза, только во взгляде — шторм. 

_«Я не хочу, чтобы ты уходил!..»._

Саске утирает лицо и нос краем кофты. Нижняя губа дрожит, он рывками хватает воздух. 

_«Ты говорил!.. Ты говорил, что этот день будет нашим!..»._

Итачи-сан что-то говорит, наверняка спокойным и размеренным голосом, но Наруто не слышит и не понимает — у этого сна херовый звукомонтаж.

Итачи-сан произносит что-то значимое и отрезвляющее — потому что из глаз Саске, подобно дождю, перестают лить слезы. 

_«Извини, Саске»._

Наруто видит, как правая рука Итачи-сана тянется вперед: двумя пальцами тот мягко касается лба — _мгновение_ — и Саске застывает. 

Наруто не понимает смысла жеста, но чувствует: в этом скрывается непонятное для него родство и такая же непонятная близость — то, чего никогда не было в реальности и то, что так жадно приходит в фантазиях. 

_«Извини, Саске. Может, в следующий раз»._

Саске открывает рот и говорит фразу — что-то короткое; что-то на эмоциях или волне чувств, но до той степени важное, что… Итачи-сан вздрагивает — _этот непоколебимый, стойкий человек вздрагивает_ — лицо в удивлении вытягивается. Он смущен. 

_Кадр обрывается._

_Черт!.._

Наруто едва ли не задыхается от возмущения. 

Не скользящий переход, а агрессивное разрывание кинопленки сна — именно так это ощущается. Разламывание хаотичного хронометража, влезание незваным гостем в эпизод чужого фильма — стойкое, откуда-то стойкое чувство, будто _ему этого видеть не стоило._

Доля секунды. Хлопок глазами — мгновение — и Наруто уже в совершенно другом месте. 

Солнечно, до одури солнечно. Старомодные машины, смешные и округлые, с торчащими на багажнике углами-крыльями. Знакомо-незнакомая аллея магазинов, спрятанных под тканевым навесом — чистым, без рыже-коричневого слоя пыли. Женщины и мужчины в не менее старомодной одежде: длинные платья в крупные горохи, цветы, клетчатые узоры; смешные, яркие платки на головах; тканевые зонты от солнца; плотные брюки и жакеты, блестящие, лакированные туфли — Наруто думает, что в жизни такие бы не обул!.. 

Он хочет вытянуть руку и прикрыть глаза козырьком ладони, но сон — _как в металлических тисках_ — не позволяет. 

Наруто это не нравится. Пытаясь хотя бы шевельнуть пальцем или ногой, он посылает мысленные приказы-указания — ведь это сон; _ведь это его сон!.._ Но — тут же прекращает все мысли-попытки, едва замечает под тканевым навесом... молодую женщину.   
Молодая женщина с длинными, огненно-красными волосами — Наруто как холодной водой окатывает. Он ее не знает — _Наруто в этом уверен_ — не знает и впервые видит, но… застывает… все… 

Женщина кому-то улыбается, прячется от солнца под полами большой, белой шляпы. В ее руках букет из подсолнухов. 

_Кадр обрывается._

_Нет!.. Нет-нет! Стоп!_

_Нет!.._

_Там что-то важное!.._

Наруто не знает и не понимает, но чувства вопят о том, что там — там — нечто до той степени важное!.. 

Хлопок глазами — мгновение — перемещение. 

_Черт!.._

Коридор, Наруто стоит посреди знакомого коридора: светло-песчаный цвет на стенах, гэнкан, что переходит в чистый, деревянный пол; высокий, столик с тонкими ножками у входа на кухню. 

Дом Саске. 

Но — детали, незнакомые детали сбивают с толку. Наруто хмурится. У лестницы на второй этаж лежит ковер — мягкий, ворсистый, белоснежный. Ниша для обуви лакирована, а не окрашена в темно-коричневый. Почему-то нет деревянной вазы, миролюбиво стоящей в углу. 

Исчезла стеклянная чаша с леденцами.

Наруто видит мальчишку в форменной рубашке на длинный рукав; видит школьный рюкзак, что свисает с одного плеча. Черные, непослушные волосы на затылке — сердце, глупое и влюбленное, тут же вздрагивает, едва узнает — _Саске._

Итачи-сан, опустившись на одно колено, завязывает шнурки младшему брату. Наруто не видит его лица — отросшая челка мешает. 

_«Извини»,_ — голос Итачи-сана эхом расходится по абстрактному и безграничному пространству сна: еще не взрослый, но уже ломающийся, подростковый. 

_«Извини, я не смогу сопроводить тебя»._

Возможно, Саске около восьми. Наруто не уверен, но он помнит как тот выглядел в день первого декабря, а картинка-фотография из прошлого и морок сна кажутся очень схожими. 

Итачи-сан поднимает голову. Его лицо выглядит серьезным и слегка уставшим, под глазами залегли круги. Он что-то говорит, но губы не совпадают с услышанным — херовый, до чего херовый звукомонтаж. 

_«В другой раз, Саске»._

Резкие движения, экономные и целенаправленные — это случается очень быстро: Саске дергается вперед, хватает у ниши для обуви куртку, толкает брата, тот теряет равновесие, еще два шага-прыжка и входная дверь распахивается…

Белый свет.

_Кадр обрывается._

_Что за?!.._

Наруто пытается открыть рот; он полон негодования и хочет об этом заявить, но — оковы сна давят, стягивают леской по горлу. Никаких слов-звуков.   
Наруто испытывает уже знакомое, неприятное ощущение — переход из одного кадра в другой. 

Рваная кинопленка продолжает свой бег. 

Хлопок глазами — мгновение — перемещение. 

Наруто выдыхает. 

Он оказывается в странном месте, что напоминает гигантский, многоярусный подвал. Не спрятанные вовнутрь линии труб и проводов. Выключенные сигнальные лампы в металлических сетках. Странные щитки с мигающими диодами. 

Наруто здесь не нравится. 

Он стоит на металлическом мостике-балконе, достаточно широком, чтобы уместить троих взрослых мужчин. Наруто не видит, откуда тот берет начало, но ему думается, что конструкция огибает по периметру это странное помещение. 

Откуда-то тянется тонкая, прозрачная струйка пара. 

_«Это все еще эксперимент?..»_ — Наруто вздрагивает: знакомый, до чего знакомый голос!.. 

Камера сна поворачивает вправо и — резкий вдох — он видит леди Ангел, что опирается спиной на металлические перила. Ее руки раскинуты в стороны наподобие полусогнутым крыльям. Она одета в черную, облегающую тунику и — Наруто тревожно сглатывает — ничего более. 

Горячее, волнующее ощущение мгновенно загорается в желудке — он не думал, что у этой женщины такая красивая фигура; он не думал, что стройные, обнаженные ноги могут выглядеть настолько красиво. 

Леди Ангел курит, задрав голову и выпуская седой дым вверх. 

_«Я отключила датчики дыма»._

Синие волосы распущенны, спадают вниз чарующим водопадом. 

_«Это все еще эксперимент, Итачи?»._

Босыми ступнями Итачи-сан касается ее лодыжек. 

Наруто неспокойно: жаркое ощущение искрится, а после стекает в пятки остывающим железом — контрастно, сильно. Итачи-сан не обут. Красивые, черные брюки немного свисают, белоснежная рубашка с острыми манжетами приспущена с плеч — у официального вида одежды небрежно-расслабленный характер. Это вызывает чувство неловкости.

Но этот Итачи-сан знаком Наруто — потому что именно таким тот его знает в реальности.

 _«Я встретила на крыльце дома мальчишку»._

Леди Ангел затягивается, выпускает седое облако в черноту невидимого потолка. Ее глаза полуприкрыты. 

Итачи-сан наклоняется. Его ладонь ложится на узкую шею, большой палец касается металлического шарика под губой. 

_«Он сказал, его зовут Узумаки Наруто»._

_Ч-что?.._

Сердце Наруто вздрагивает, прыгает под горло — страх перемешивается с волнением, тревогой…

Итачи-сан опускается ниже, нос почти касается щеки… 

_«Наруто-кун ничего не знает»._

Дрожь меж ребер, дыхание замерло — важно, очень важно знать!.. 

_Кард обрывается._

_Нет! Нет!.._

_Ч-черт!_

Наруто давится негодованием, досадой и горько-острой обидой. Переходы и топорно склеенные кадры — сейчас это раздражает; сейчас это лишнее, потому что там — _там_ — важ…

Хлопок — мгновение — перемещение.

_Да что же!.._

Наруто видит невысокую, разрисованную граффити стену. Белые, схематично очерченные птицы, что улетают от центра картины; птицы, добираясь до краев бетона, лопаются, рассыпаясь на хлопья попкорна. Фиолетово-синие, выгнутые полосы горизонта. По центру — красно-оранжевый, массивный гриб взрыва. 

Наруто не столько читает, сколько мысленно озвучивает надпись на верху граффити: «Бомбежка во имя мира = секс во имя девственности»*. 

По левую сторону от красно-оранжевой, радиоактивной шапки сидит знакомый — _да, Наруто видел, определенно видел_ — парень. Светлые волосы прикрывают часть лица. Он смотрит ярко-голубыми, поплывшими глазами в небо и что-то говорит. 

_«В первый день я узнал, где суки прячут бензин»._

По правую сторону сидит Саске — _знакомый, узнаваемый Саске._ Школьную рубашку на короткий рукав треплет ветер. Черные, непослушные волосы контрастируют с белыми птицами и красно-оранжевыми оттенками. 

Саске сосредоточенно слушает. 

_Кадр обрывается._

Наруто хочет тряхнуть головой, чтобы осмыслить увиденное. Он злится. 

Кинопленка сна убыстряется. 

Хлопок — мгновение — перемещение. 

Знакомый коридор: светло-песчаные стены, деревянный пол — он в доме Саске. 

Дверь в комнату Итачи-сана приоткрыта. Наруто видит, как тот, опираясь спиной о стену и подтянув колени, сидит на полу своей комнаты. В его руках керамическая чашка. 

Итачи-сан смотрит мягким, но болезненно-тоскливым взглядом в дверной проем — на Саске.

_«Тишина убивает»._

Саске, почти зеркаля брата, сидит в коридоре. Наруто не видит его лица, не видит мимики и красноречивых глаз. Но по устало опущенным рукам, по ногам, что полусогнуты и вытянуты на полу, Наруто догадывается: Саске очень плохо. 

_«Я не хочу тебя впутывать»._

Итачи-сан отворачивается. Губы касаются керамического края чашки. 

_«Маленький и глупый. Ты ничего не понимаешь»._

Саске задирает голову, по щекам стекают черные пряди. 

_Кадр обрывается._

Хлопок — мгновение — перемещение. 

Разрисованная граффити стена. Парень со светлыми волосами полулежит на бетонном покрытии. 

_«Имея в запасе щелочь, можно взорвать что угодно»._

Саске опирается плечом о рисунок. На лице — следы драки. 

_«Нагреешь бензин в водной бане, потом кинешь туда йод и нашатырь. Можешь украсить зонтиком на зубочистке, будет ржачно»**._

Парень со светлыми волосами тянется рукой в карман разрисованных маркерами джинсов. 

_«Если добавишь азотной кислоты в глицерин, то получишь нитроглицерин. Подкинешь древесных опилок в коктейльчик, получишь, сука, динамит»._

На его ладони наклеены большие пластыри. 

_«Имея в запасе щелочь или бензин, можно взорвать что угодно. В первый день я узнал, где суки прячут бензин»._

На ногтях — потрескавшиеся чешуйки лака. В правой руке — зажигалка неоново-зеленого цвета. 

_Кадр обрывается._

Хлопок — перемещение. 

Саске опирается коленом о деревянный пол коридора. Он привстает, тянется через дверной проем к Итачи-сану. 

Левая нога задевает керамическую чашку. Та падает. 

Саске касается лбом виска брата. 

По полу растекается лужа. 

_Кадр обрывается._

Перемещение. 

Комната с письменными столами. Парень со светлыми волосами на кого-то кричит. Его лицо искажено злостью. 

Он размахивает руками, широко открывает рот. Резкое движение головой — белокурые волосы разлетаются волной. 

На электронном календаре дата: «1 июня». 

_Кадр обрывается._

Бива-кун стоит в узком помещении без окон. Вокруг грязная, ржавая плитка. 

Он смотрит пустыми глазами в треснутое зеркало. 

В его руке лезвие. 

_Перемещение._

Парень со светлыми волосами поджигает неоново-зеленой зажигалкой самокрутку. Он скалится Саске и — _голос впервые соответствует движению губ_ — говорит: 

_«Взорви»._

Все обрывается. 

Кинопленка зажевывается. Кадры мнутся в гигантской, абстрактной бобине сновидения. Перед глазами Наруто со сверхзвуковой скоростью мельтешат картинки-эпизоды со звуком, без звука, с поплывшими лицами; фрагменты с отсутствующими декорациями и фрагменты без актеров-статистов. 

От всего несет горелым пластиком. 

В момент глухого бессилия и агрессивного желания проснуться, Наруто влетает в невидимую стену — это ощущается как столкновение с твердостью, а после накатывает тишина. 

Уши заложило. 

Кажется, его мутит.

Наруто дышит носом, зажмуривает глаза, пытаясь отойти от насыщенно-яркого потока кадров, как…

Звук удара металла о металл. 

Он не успевает испугаться или о чем-либо подумать, как его захватывает стремительное падение вниз: в животе подпрыгивает; попытка вытянуть руки вверх, открыть рот, закричать… 

Резкое, безболезненное приземление. Наруто неуверенно открывает глаза: картинка плывет — он будто бы сошел с карусели, всласть на ней покатавшись. Часто моргает, пытаясь привыкнуть к окружению. Наруто удивляется, едва ли понимая, что капкан сна ослабился и теперь у него свобода в движении. Обрадованный открытием, встает на ноги, водит руками вверх-вниз, на пробу поднимает ноги. 

Смотря в чистое, голубое небо, Наруто озадачивается: если падение было "из верха", то почему он все еще спит?.. Ведь прописная истина гласит: при падении просыпаешься. 

_Что не так?.._

Четкое, почти осязаемое знание: _это все еще сон._ Но… Цвета не насыщенные, очертания предметов не смазываются. Звуки соответствуют источникам. Пахнет летом. 

Во всей картинке, что кажется по-настоящему реальной и правдоподобной, Наруто, подобно зверю, чует тонкий смрад подвоха. 

_Что-то не так._

Он вертит головой, хорошенько смотря по сторонам: неширокая дорога, у бордюра припаркованы редкие машины; старые, двухэтажные дома, огражденные деревянными заборами. Наруто хмурится, присматриваясь к окнам и мусорным бакам, к кустам и фонарным столбам — все кажется очень знакомым и одновременно чужим. Он оборачивается и едва ловит взглядом тяжелую, нависшую древним богом арку, как тут же прошибает озарением: _квартал Учиха._

Наруто поворачивает голову обратно, смотря вперед. Осознание, как чан с холодной водой, окатывает резко и крайне ощутимо: по дороге прямо, а после первый поворот на право, два квартала и вот он — дом Саске; _дом с поганой историей._

Под голубым небом не поют птицы, не играют дети, в домах не живут взрослые — потому что _все умерли._

Спину окатывает льдом. 

Наруто оглядывается: ясный летний день, сочно-зеленые деревья у заводи. 

Небольшой сквер за аркой — место первого поцелуя: горького и болезненного, бесконечно ранящего, но самого лучшего, потому что искреннего; потому что с тем, в кого влюблен. 

Там — за аркой — безопасно. Наруто откуда-то знает, что если пройдет под ней к заводи, то сон прекратится. Он проснется в кровати: возможно ночью, возможно ранним утром с будильником — уцелевшим, _но без ответов._

Дорога к дому Саске пугает: из-за поворота тянет смрадом опасности; там, свернувшись клубком, поджидает нечто огромное и страшное — об этом нашептывает не интуиция, а что-то куда более первобытное. 

Но — _там_ — то, что Наруто так упорно ищет и к чему стремится со дня первого июня; то, что зудит под кожей — _ответы._

_Ч-черт…_

Наруто, глубоко вдыхая носом, в последний раз смотрит на картинку безопасного, летнего дня. Резко отворачивается и ступает вперед. 

Страшно приближаться к повороту. Его шаги твердые, но лишенные всякой пластики — это от того, что к пяткам стекает лед неизвестности. Наруто не уверен, сможет ли в нужный момент проснуться; он очень сильно не уверен, сможет ли за себя постоять, так как, очевидно, этот сон играет по совершенно иным правилам — незнакомым, а оттого пугающим. 

Подойдя к концу забора, Наруто хмурится: что-то не так. Он смотрит вверх и видит в голубом небе очевидные следы грубого шва: будто кто небрежно наслоил одно изображение на другое.

_Странно…_

Наруто сощуривается. Он опускает взгляд ниже, на асфальт и — _гм_ — видит такой же _"шов"_ : разделенная прямой, горизонтальной линией дорога под ногами не состыковывается. 

_Очень странно..._

Недолго раздумывая, Наруто закусывает губу. Делает шаг — _как в пропасть ступает_ — и пересекает границу кривого соединения. 

_Выдох!_

Это ощущается как переход меж кадрами; словно проход сквозь тонкую пленку жидкости. Шаг — секунды — и совершенно другое пространство. Холодный ветер разметывает по мокрому асфальту рыжую пыль. Наруто смотрит в небо и понимает, что от летней голубизны ничего не осталось: над ним огненно-красное покрывало. Старые дома, не так давно казавшиеся безопасными и полными жизни, покрыты трещинами и сажей. В оконных пропастях матовая чернота. 

Наруто смотрит вперед и видит, что в направлении дома Саске клубятся черные тучи: стянутые к центру, они закручиваются спиралью. У асфальта виднеются трещины. Белые заборы, уходя вглубь улицы, сквозят голодными щелями. 

Наруто не нравится это место. Он оборачивается, но позади такая же улица: пугающие дома и красное небо. 

_Пути обратно нет._

Наруто глубоко вдыхает, стискивает кулаки: что же!.. Он не трус и никогда им не был. Пускай не Шикамару, который, наверняка, не ступил бы и шагу за черту разлома, не зная о той хоть чего-то; не Неджи — всегда собранный, поступающий _правильно,_ который сперва задался бы вопросом цели. И даже не Киба, что сломя голову помчал бы вперед. Но если его путь — это дорога во мрак, то… _что же!_

_Пускай._

Наруто идет к эпицентру воронки. С каждым новым шагом тревога возрастает: копится на кончиках пальцев, невидимыми гирями у пяток. Дома вокруг чернеют, покрываются сеткой трещин — и, приглядевшись, корка на фасадах уже не кажется сажей, а въевшимися чернильными брызгами. 

Оконные пространства углубляются. 

Шаг за шагом Наруто приближается и присматривается: на заборах массивные смоляные сгустки, они будто пожирают древесину; по асфальту стелятся не разломы, а плотные, угловато-ломанные провода — то ли корни, то ли окаменевшие черви. 

По небу клубятся черные тучи — как дым от лесного пожара. 

Наруто хмурится, ощущая подступающий к горлу страх. 

Какаши когда-то сказал: «Перед тем, как во что-либо ввязываться, подумай, как будешь из этого выбираться». Считается ли совет похеренным, если путь к выходу лежит через самую гущу? 

_Черт._

Наруто проходит первый квартал. 

Редко припаркованные машины и не машины вовсе, а металлические каркасы, пожираемые чернильными сгустками — те определенно живые: движутся и странно стрекочут, коротко и очень тихо. Сгустки похожи на слизней: такие же скользкие, блестящие, хаотично ползущие по металлу и древесине. 

Облачная спираль убыстряется. 

Наруто сжимает правую ладонь на локте: боли нет, только память об ощущениях, но даже так — это придает уверенности. 

С каждым шагом проводов с острыми углами по асфальту становится больше: более массивные, более широкие, с ползающими по ним сгустками. Наруто начинает казаться, что внутри черных линий, под слоем странной недо-коры, течет жидкость, напоминающая кровь — _человеческую кровь._

Шаг, другой, третий… 

Сердце падает в желудок, едва взгляд натыкается на массивные, будто завернутые в скользкие мусорные пакеты силуэты — _человеческие силуэты._ Те лежат на асфальте, ползают подобно червям, изгибаются и вытягиваются, но так и не двигаются с места. 

_Страшно, это страшно…_

Наруто застывает: смотрит расширенными в страхе глазами, сжимает на локте ладонь и — нет ощущения боли, только холодное напоминание: это все еще сон.

Сердце дрожит в желудке. Наруто желает проснуться, закрыть глаза и открыть в своей комнате, но — одновременно — внутри селится странная, алогичная уверенность-знание: силуэты его не тронут; силуэты не тронут того, _кому здесь не место._

Вязкая слюна встает комом в горле. 

Силой воли Наруто заставляет себя отвернуться: страх оголенным проводом привязал к месту и трудно, трудно ступить дальше, но он, словно отрезвленный оплеухой, вспоминает: _ответы, нужны ответы._

Над домом Саске затягивается воронка. 

С каждым шагом асфальт становится жестче. Наруто уверен: проведи он по нему ладонью, с легкостью сотрет кожу. Угловатые провода, так напоминающие корни, оплетают дома, заборы, дотягивают до оконных пропастей — чем ближе он к эпицентру, тем плотнее сеть и меньше нетронутого пространства. 

Кажется, Наруто слышит, как внутри проводов течет кровь; кажется, трескот становится громче. 

Сглатывает. 

И облака, и сгустки, и сети — все стягивается к одной-единственной точке: дому Саске. 

_Там_ — ответы. Наруто это знает; Наруто понимает и догадывается о том, что обратно — в ярко-голубое небо и летний день — дороги уже нет. Но ему, как любому шестнадцатилетнему мальчишке, оказавшегося в страшном сне и не имеющего возможности выбраться, — страшно. 

Сердце убыстряет ритм. Он идет дальше. 

Дом Саске, в реальности светлый и уютный, предстает мрачным зверем: будто построен из черного дерева, он смотрит в Наруто глазами-окнами, скалится зубами-балками. К жуткой пасти-двери стягиваются корни-провода. Деревянный забор вместо привычного металлического — это удивляет, но не более: страх покрывает остальные чувства. И… Наруто присматривается, поначалу до конца не осознавая увиденное, но после — глаза расширяются, а по спине стекает лед: ограда, почти от начала до самого края, окрашена кровью. 

_Страшно_ — тревожно-пульсирующая мысль в голове, Наруто шумно дышит ртом, сжимает кулаки и думает, энергично думает над единственным вопросом: _как же проснуться?_

Дом зовет. 

Калитка открывается, едва Наруто приближается к ограждению. 

Мерзкая дрожь внутри. Морок сна стискивает зубья. 

Знакомая каменная дорожка от ограды до ступенек усеяна переплетенными проводами — те тянутся и резко обрубаются у входной двери. На геометрической арке висит знакомый стеклянный колокольчик, но почему-то нет ширмы из рисовой бумаги.   
Наруто ступает к крыльцу, пытаясь обходить линии — внутреннее чутье подсказывает, что задевать те не следует. 

Входная дверь открывается в молчаливом жесте-приглашении — это настораживает. Наруто не знает, что поджидает его в доме, он ведом слепым знанием о том, что там — _там_ — долгожданные ответы, а это стоит многого; там спасительный выход из морока. 

Переступая порог, Наруто удивляется: провода-корни не исчезли, как казалось ранее, а словно вплелись в стены — жуткие черные вены на теле дома. Обстановка кажется знакомой — он узнает ее, вспоминая витраж из кадров-эпизодов и реальности: покрытая лаком ниша для обуви, у ступеней на второй этаж пушистый ковер. Но все… иначе. Детские сандалии разбросаны в разные стороны, перевернутые мужские туфли у столика; мягкий ковер скомкан и испачкан кровью. 

Наруто ступает на гэнкан. Провода-корни стягиваются к кухне, словно указывая направление. 

Два шага вперед, еще шаг. Едва он приближается к двери, как та распахивается — _жест-приглашение._

Наруто сглатывает. 

На кухне газовая плита, незнакомый холодильник. В обеденной части кухни стоит привычный деревянный стол, но за ним, занимая по кругу все стулья, сидят тени-силуэты: человеческие контуры, прозрачная текстура, напрочь размытые лица — как ни присмотрись, никакого узнавания. Наруто боязно находиться рядом с ними, он ступает к выходу на задний двор, но — внезапно — те заговаривают тихим, четким голосом: «В обеденный перерыв охрана слабее всего. Если пробираться через черный ход, то все получится». «Они не будут ожидать». «Все под контролем». «План совершенен». Тень с широкими плечами двигается, будто бы берет что-то со стола и говорит: «У нас достаточно оружия».

_Оружия?.._

Наруто хмурится, присматривается, пытается разглядеть в мороке сна хоть что-либо на столе, но там — пусто. 

_Пугающий, резкий металлический звук перезарядки._

Тень с широкими плечами произносит: _«Это вынужденная мера. Убивай или будь убитым»._

_Что?.. О чем они?.._

Наруто не успевает додумать мысль, потому что с правой стороны задувает ветер: агрессивный и холодный. Тени-силуэты рассыпаются на глазах песком, голоса стихают. Поворот головы, и он видит открытую дверь на задний двор — _страшно._

Черные провода-корни оплетают раму, уходят в пышный сад, что так часто пугал Наруто своей застывшей во времени мрачностью. 

В горле пересохло — железное и такое упрямое знание-чувство, что там — _там_ — в эпицентре черной спирали, его _ожидают._

Ноги дрожат, по спине стекает лед. _Пути обратно уже давно нет._

Белая дверь, такая же рама — знакомые и привычные элементы дома. Наруто ступает навстречу, но спустя шаг вспоминает-осознает еще одну причину столь сильного страха: а ведь ему всегда казалось, что когда-нибудь оттуда _что-то_ на него непременно посмотрит… 

Ветер шелестит кронами сухой ивы, по нестриженной траве гуляет рыжая пыль. Вокруг сада закручена спираль туч, но в самом эпицентре четко виден круг огненно-красного неба. Черные провода-корни тянутся к одному-единственному объекту… 

_Сердце вздрагивает перепуганным воробьем._

_Сжать и разжать кулаки — все без толку._

_Проснуться, надо проснуться!.._

Посреди высокой, густой травы, в нескольких шагах от старой ивы, спиной к нему стоит… _он_. 

_Зажмуриться и тут же открыть глаза — нет, все еще сон, это все еще сон…_

Мальчишеские плечи, светлые волосы на затылке, школьная рубашка на короткий рукав, но Наруто, сколько бы не смотрел на выученное наизусть тело, четко понимает: _это не он._

 _Что-то_ неспешно поворачивается. Руки запрятаны в карманы шорт. 

Ледяная волна от затылка к пяткам — его тело будто не его вовсе: железный скелет, каменные мышцы. Не по собственной воле, а управляемый чем-то, Наруто ступает вперед, к эпицентру всего; к кругу из черных проводов-корней, сплетшихся вокруг того, что имеет его тело, но что не есть он. 

От окружающей тишины хочется заткнуть пальцами уши. Не слышно даже ветра.

_Вакуумная ловушка._

Еще три шага и вот — он напротив самого себя. _Что-то_ стоит в вальяжной позе, поднимает подбородок и — Наруто леденеет от страха. 

Радужка цвета пожара на небе, вытянутые кошачьи зрачки, вместо белка — чернота. Наруто смотрит в лицо, что так похоже на его собственное; в расслабленное выражение и снисходительно-насмешливый взгляд. Смотрит и ощущает, как по венам бежит мороз. 

_Что-то_ прищуривает глаза, смотрит на Наруто, будто тот нелепый звереныш, открывает рот, внутри которого тьма и произносит, дробя на слога слово: 

_«На-ру-то»_ — голос опасный, вкрадчивый. На лице не улыбка, а оскал хищника — _клыки, у существа не зубы, а настоящие клыки._

_Проснуться! Сейчас!_

Что-то шевелит губами, продолжая: 

_«Приятель, я тебя заждался. Время убегает, а нам еще столько надо успеть: посетить исторически значимые места, пожать старикам руки, похлопать по плечу темных лошадок. Расширить кругозор, приятель, тебе непременно необходимо расширить кругозор. Но не волнуйся, я подготовил места в первом ряду. Бесплатный попкорн и газировка. Что скажешь?»._

От страха сводит зубы. Кошачьи зрачки смотрят в самую душу. 

_«На-ру-то»._

Дрожа и едва воспринимая собственную речь, Наруто задает единственный, но крайне важный вопрос: 

_«Что ты?»._

Жуткая улыбка уродует лицо. Нижняя челюсть опускается, за клыками — непроглядная тьма. _Страшно, очень страшно от вида бездны._ Подбородок тянется вниз, ниже, еще ниже, почти опускаясь к уровню ключиц — рот будто резиновый. 

_Проснись! Немедленно!.._

Наруто сквозь волну накатившего ужаса внезапно понимает, что треск — _мерзкий и пугающий треск, издаваемый черными сгусткам_ — на самом деле все это время исходил из бездонной пасти. 

_Проснись!.. Сейчас!.._

_«Птицей Гермеса меня называют»***._

_Трескот!.. Не надо трескота!.._

Он зажмуривается. Что-то приближает лицо!.. 

В момент, перед тем как проснуться, Наруто слышит в своей голове четкое и насмешливое:

_«Бу»._

 

**17.**

Отчаянный, свистящий вдох. 

Будто выныривая из глубокого водоема, Наруто высвобождается из ловушки морока. Легкие набиты ватой, глаза засыпаны песком — слезятся и жгут. Спина липкая, мокрая. Он жадно вдыхает, словно выброшенная на берег рыба, тянет руки к лицу: прикасается и растирает горячую кожу — _реальность, наконец-то реальность._

_Выдох._

Пальцы подрагивают. Наруто часто моргает, пытаясь прогнать жуткие кадры из-под век, но те — выжженное клеймо. 

_Дышать._

_В своей комнате, он в своей комнате…_ Высокая трава, провода-корни, черные сгустки, разбросанные у гэнкана детские сандалии — этого нет; он не в доме Саске. Серо-синий потолок, без огненно-красного пожара в небе. 

_Он в безопасности._

Потолок кружится, оконная рама раздваивается, будто после долгого катания на карусели. От тела несет потом и ночным кошмаром. Покачиваясь, Наруто пытается сесть, но получается с третьего раза — поганая координация движений. Дыхание частое и рваное, губы ощущаются сухими. Под горлом отвратительный горько-кислый ком — тошнит и бьет ознобом. 

Вдох. Выдох. 

Красные радужки, кошачьи зрачки, насмешливый взгляд и мрак раскрытой пасти — _к черту, черту, черту!.._

Наруто стискивает зубы, жмурится, но из головы все не уходит фраза: _«Птицей Гермеса меня называют…»._ Странная, въевшаяся в кору мозга строчка, сеющая двойственные ощущения: впервые услышанная, но в тоже время до боли знакомая — дежавю. 

Из раздвижного шкафа виднеются ворохи одежды, у письменного стола лежит развороченный школьный рюкзак, на полу — груда учебников и тетрадей. Серо-синие, тусклые цвета предрассветного часа — около пяти утра. Наруто поворачивает голову вправо и тут же об этом сожалеет: горько-кислый ком подпрыгивает до гланд. 

_Тошнит, все еще тошнит._

Очертания розовых часов размазываются и он прищуривается. Все верно: четыре часа пятьдесят шесть минут. 

Хочется пить. 

Наруто пытается фокусироваться на дверке шкафа или рюкзаке, но получается откровенно плохо. Горько-кислый ком не рассасывается, а только подступает выше — дыхание и концентрация оказываются совершенно бесполезными занятиями. Наруто пытается подняться, но — пол как из-под ног выскальзывает, стены уплывают и в последнюю секунду — отчаянное, но спасительное хватание за спинку кровати. 

_Ч-черт..._

Горько-кислый ком давит в горле. Шатаясь и едва не падая, Наруто держится за близлежащие предметы. Потные ладони съезжают по дверной раме, обоям, но он упрямо идет в ванную, убыстряясь с каждым неровным шагом. 

_Как же тошнит!.._

Наруто едва успевает откинуть крышку унитаза, как его выворачивает: до спазма в желудке и рези в горле. Он падает на колени, держится ладонями за основание, а в глазах жжет от собравшихся слез. 

Наруто кажется, что проходит целая вечность перед тем, как из него выходит все. Тяжело дыша ртом, он обнимает себя дрожащими руками, утыкаясь горячим и потным лбом в колени. 

_Как же плохо._

Возможно, проходит час или больше, может, меньше — Наруто не знает наверняка, но к тому моменту, как он поднимает лицо, в ванной уже достаточно светло. Молочно-зеленая плитка, хром крана в белых пятнах, разноцветный коврик у раковины — солнце взошло. 

В голове уже не кружится. Под горлом не давит ком. 

Открывая кран с холодной водой, Наруто длительное время держит лицо под жалящим напором. Дважды чистит зубы. Взбодрившись и хорошенько вытеревшись полотенцем, внимательно рассматривает себя в зеркале: из отражения смотрит шестнадцатилетний подросток с посеревшей кожей. Под глазами залегли круги. Почему-то вспоминается эпизод из сна: Бива-кун в крохотной комнате с плиткой, в руке зажато лезвие. Его взгляд совершенно пустой. 

Наруто вдруг особенно остро хочется позвонить приятелю, он он вспоминает о времени, слишком раннем для звонков. 

_Черт._

Странная, иррациональная тревога за практически незнакомого человека; человека, что все еще чужой, но с которым было приятно разговаривать. 

Разглядывая содержимое холодильника, Наруто подумывает о том, чтобы позвонить Какаши: это ведь не здорово, когда так выворачивает? У него есть взрослый друг, а у того непременно имеются ответы на подобные вопросы. Наверняка с Какаши случалось нечто подобное. 

Рис на пару, овощной салат и несколько тостов — все в герметичных, пластиковых контейнерах. Наруто улыбается, вспоминая смущающий момент воскресного вечера: Какаши протягивал еду, приготовленную с заботой, и велел как следует подумать о себе. А еще — Наруто вздыхает — _простить Саске._

«Саске не виноват в том, что таков, каков есть». 

Когда на плите закипает какао, из комнаты слышится будильник. 

Понедельник, восьмое июня. Свинцовое небо давит невидимой тяжестью, рыжая пыль волнами скользит по асфальту. Машины назойливо сигналят у светофоров. Наруто одет в рубашку на длинный рукав и осенние брюки. На удивление холодное летнее утро. Он немного нервничает, немного тревожится: завтра у Итачи-сана день рождения. У него все еще нет подарка. Старик-извращенец звонил три недели назад, а деньги, оставленные с его последнего визита, заканчиваются. Наруто раздумывает над тем, чтобы смастерить что-нибудь самому, или взять немного из обувной коробки, где хранятся резервные накопления: те странные деревянные круги с тонкими паутинками-узорами выглядели достаточно красивыми и достаточно ценными для подарка. 

Рыжая пыль, подхваченная ветром, колет открытые участки кожи. Наруто идет к школе торопливым шагом: он не опаздывает, его подгоняет алогичное, тревожно-волнительное чувство. Дурацкое, иррациональное ощущение, будто надвигается _нечто разрушительное._ Наруто не знает, что именно; он подобен зверенышу, предчувствующему стихийное бедствие. 

В груди прорастает незнакомый оттенок страха: холодный, обжигающий, молящий об укрытии.

Погруженный в раздумья, Наруто не сразу реагирует на взволнованные голоса, а когда поднимает взгляд — тут же останавливается. Группка младшеклассников, стоящих впереди, возбужденно переговаривается. Несколько взрослых, поодаль и позади, обеспокоенно глядят под ноги. Наруто хмурится, оборачивается: назад, вперед, прищуривается, выискивает взглядом причину, а когда находит — каменеет. Мертвые птицы, на асфальте лежат мертвые птицы — и Наруто, еще не успев подойти ближе, глубинно-первобытным чувством понимает: _что-то не так._

Шаг вперед, два, три. Беспокойная группка младшеклассников расступается, и он видит уродливые останки с раскинутыми крыльями, согнутые, торчащие вверх лапки, но — в желудке стягивает — у птицы огненно-красные глаза. У птиц не бывает таких глаз; у _мертвых_ птиц не бывает так, чтобы белок и зрачок были цвета лесного пожара. 

_Холод, по спине тут же стекает жгучий холод._ Сердце вздрагивает, а перед глазами, словно вырванным из фильма кадром, вспышкой являются картинки-эпизоды: красное небо, черная спираль облаков; кошачьи зрачки и всепоглощающая тьма в открытой пасти. 

_Черт!.._

Наруто жмурится, глубоко вдыхает-выдыхает, прогоняя непрошенные воспоминания ночного морока. 

_Этого нет; это был всего лишь кошмар._

Колени слегка подрагивают, ноги слушаются не с первого раза. Наруто делает шаг назад, а после три размашистых — вперед. Но не проходит он и десяти шагов, как у припаркованной машины лежит еще одно тело: воробей, мертвый воробей. С бегущим по жилам страхом, Наруто наклоняется и — такие же огненно-красные глаза. 

Пальцы сами сжимаются на лямке рюкзака. 

_Вдох. Выдох._

Он идет дальше. Плачущая младшеклассница, стоящая у перехода женщина, обеспокоенно прикрывающая рот; несколько мужчин, возбужденно-тревожно переговаривающихся у светофора; мальчишки, решившие тронуть падаль краем тонкой ветки. 

Восьмого июня на асфальте лежат мертвые птицы. У всех них — огненно-красные глаза. 

_Что-то не так._

 

**18.**

В школьном холле шумно. 

Стягивая с пяток уличные кроссовки, Наруто нервно осматривается по сторонам: ученики толпятся, перекидываются эмоциональными фразами, со страхом и беспокойством обсуждая уведенное. До ушей Наруто долетают обрывки фраз и предложений, но все — домыслы и сплетни. 

Поправляя на плече рюкзак, Наруто думает о том, что стоит обсудить случившееся с Неджи; Наруто думает о Шикамару — умник Шикамару наверняка что-то знает: его папа наверняка делится с сыном крохами информации. 

Подходя к классу, Наруто замедляет шаг: сердце болезненно сжимается, в горле распухает уже привычный еж. Ему немного страшно, немного волнительно, но более всего — сдавливает плотным чувством растерянности. Наруто не уверен, сумеет ли он… Что там говорил Какаши?.. _«Простить Саске»_?.. Упростить реальность и выдать хорошую игру на плохой сцене?.. 

_Вздох._

Воскресным вечером, утыкаясь в плечо взрослого друга, мир казался проще. 

Наруто — херовый актер, но выбор не велик. Ему не хотелось, в самом деле не хотелось пожинать плоды по-идиотски свершенных поступков — и в этом по-прежнему нет ни грамма сожаления, только тупая, остывшая злость. И много бессилия. 

_Никто не виноват в том, что неудачник._

Наруто входит в класс с подчеркнуто уверенным лицом, но почти сразу же замедляется. Парты друзей пустуют: нет ни Неджи, ни Шикамару; в классе не слышно Кибы. А еще — _в груди разливается холод_ — нет Саске. 

— … это все из парка пошло! Точно вам говорю! — Сакура-чан, упершись коленом о стул, воодушевленно рассказывает одноклассникам. — Там еще на той неделе вся рыба всплыла брюхом вверх! А этот зануда-Хьюга еще пытался что-то доказывать!.. 

— Точно-точно! — поддакивает Яманака-чан. — Теперь-то все сходится! 

— Как я и говорила, все началось не сегодня! 

Наруто хмурится — это непривычно и странно: его друзья всегда приходят в класс заранее. 

— … я еще слышал, что на фермах в пригороде умерли все птицы. В одно мгновение! Вы представляете? Бах — и все!.. 

— Да-да! Это не только в городе! Это… по всей стране! 

— Мне страшно… А вдруг птицы — это только… начало… 

Понедельник, восьмое июня. Тяжелое небо давит невыплаканным дождем. Наруто садится за родную парту и беспокойно покусывает губу. 

_Что-то не так._

Вытягивая из рюкзака рабочую тетрадь, Наруто решает, что следует поговорить с Итачи-саном. У него нет подарка; он до конца не уверен, ожидаемый ли он гость на скромном празднике, но — это ли не лучший повод для тревожных вопросов и не менее тревожных ответов? 

— …мы всегда можем спрятаться в убежище. Для этого и проводятся учебные занятия! Мне родители не говорят, но я-то знаю, что на случай войны у нас все приготовлено!

— Какой еще случай!.. Ты видел глаза у птиц?! Это точно какое-то неизвестное биологическое оружие! 

— О, нет…

— Харуно-чан, не спеши с выводами. 

До звонка остаются считанные минуты. _Саске по-прежнему нет._

Наруто ругается в голос, нервно теребит в руке карандаш. Но едва беспокойство наполняет его до краев, как из коридора слышится знакомый, звонкий голос — Киба. Наруто мгновенно подрывается с кресла, губы растягивает радостная улыбка. Согретый облегчением, он уже готов выбежать на встречу в коридор, как останавливается на полушаге. Лицо Кибы, часто веселое и смешное, изуродовано следами драки: сине-красными, набрякшими и яркими. Наруто застывает с нелепо поднятой рукой. Его друг стоит в дверном проеме, сжимает перевязанную бинтом ладонь в кулак и смотрит: храбрым, но крайне болезненным взглядом.

Горло колют невидимые иглы. 

— Киба! Эй, привет!.. — Наруто ступает вперед, обеспокоенно-волнительным жестом тянется для полуобъятия как — _сиплый выдох_ — в плечо, будто явившись из ниоткуда, упирается твердая ладонь Неджи. 

— Наруто. 

Наруто недоуменно хлопает глазами, хмурится. _Да что же…_

— Не стоит. — Тихий, но железный голос Неджи. В серых жалах много строгости, сожаления и странного, такого чужеродного. — Сочувствия. 

— Ребят, что про…

— Потом. — Неджи мягко сжимает плечо. 

Киба отворачивается. Он направляется к парте: ступает так, будто бы не происходит совершенно ничего необычного; будто у его лица совершенно нормальный вид и это очередное утро понедельника. 

За спиной распространяется активный шепот. 

— Что случилось? 

Неджи тихо выдыхает. 

— Во время перемены на ланч иди к нашему месту за школой. Надо поговорить. 

Киба складывает на парте руки, утыкается в них лбом. Ворот форменной рубашки приспускается и виден верхний иероглиф Имени. 

— Наруто, скоро начнется урок. Ступай, приготовься. Все — _потом._ — Ладонь на плече чуть сжимается, а после — отпускает. Неджи уходит, оставляя Наруто в полнейшем недоумении и еще большей растерянности. Ощущение тревоги буквально зудит под кожей. 

_Что, черт возьми, происходит?.._

Синяки или ссадины на теле Кибы — это совсем не ново для Наруто. Множество лет назад, одним неловким вечером Наруто довелось задержаться на _"их месте"_ за школой: пустырь с зеленой, мятой травой, еще не покрытой толстым слоем пыли как временем позже; пустырь, что теми далекими днями хранил крохи увядающей жизни. 

Кибе было одиннадцать и на его спине виднелись фиолетово-зеленые синяки. Он кривился, отмахивался от вопросов и часто опускал взгляд. Киба не любил врать, а потому, когда молчание и напряженная тишина задавили бетонной плитой, он все же сказал: «У меня непросто в семье, Наруто». 

Ноготь царапал кожу мяча. Южный ветер ерошил на затылке волосы, а Киба говорил: «Типа, мы как все, ну… Мама, папа, сестра, живем, что-то делаем… Просто батя иногда злится. Он не виноват, в смысле, ты не подумай, Наруто, батя у меня охеренный, просто он, ну… У него работа сложная. Иногда срывается, но это же со всеми бывает?». 

Наруто смотрел на спину друга, на яркие цветы синяков и все думал о том, что чего-то не понимает. Киба отстраненно наблюдал за тем, как ветер расчесывал траву. Острый ноготь оставлял на мяче тонкие полосы. 

Киба сказал: «Я на него не злюсь. В смысле, да, иногда крышак едет и хочется дать сдачи, но у него удар сильный, а я же… Ну, мелкий. А если… Если это буду не я, то он же к маме или сестре полезет. Типа, это же правильно, когда откупаешься меньшим злом. Или нет?». 

Тем далеким вечером Наруто ничего не ответил. Он все рассматривал спину друга: заходящее солнце окрашивало кожу в розово-золотые цвета, тонкие иероглифы Имени — от низа шеи до лопаток — казались коричнево-бордовыми. Наруто подумал, что у его друга неудачное Имя: _Счастливый._

Утром восьмого июня Наруто не удивляется синякам на теле Кибы, его выбивает из колеи другое: умалчивание и отстраненность. 

Почему Неджи, такой любитель все объяснять и поучать, _ничего не говорит?_ С кем подрался Киба? Где Шикамару и, черт возьми, Саске?! 

Наруто сжимает в руках карандаш, мнет листы тетради. Но едва ли слышится мелодия школьного звонка, как в класс вбегает Шикамару: лицо белое, глаза — злые. Хищной птицей, в пять шагов он допрыгивает к парте. Следом за ним тянется горько-противный табачный шлейф. Наруто кривится — _фу._ Удивленно думает: сколько же потребовалось выкурить для такого сильного запаха? 

Шикамару не приветствует Неджи, не кивает Кибе — это тоже странно. 

Наруто, вырывая из задних страниц тетради клок, уже готовится написать быструю записку, но в класс входит учитель, а следом — сердце болезненно вздрагивает — _Саске._

Что-то невидимое, но ощущаемое и горячее, ломается за ребрами — потому что на лице Саске следы драки: край левой брови рассечен, на подбородке красно-фиолетовый синяк. Тонкий белый пластырь на переносице.

_Ч-что?.._

Саске смотрит безразличным взглядом, опускается за соседнюю парту: ни приветливого жеста, ни слова. 

Наруто сглатывает. Сердце царапает осколками. Саске ведет себя, _будто ничего не происходит._

Учитель начинает урок. 

Наруто сложно сосредоточиться на учебе — под кожей и мышцами настоящий ураган: беспокойство, тревога, озадаченность и глубочайшая растерянность. Он мнет вырванный клочок бумаги, трижды переписывает заново записку, но все не находит верных слов — как же спросить обо всем и сразу? 

Мысли гудят сердитым ульем. 

Наруто совершенно не воспринимает речи учителя, с опозданием переписывает с доски тему и задания. По правую руку, на смешном расстоянии, сидит Саске — и от этого ни разу не легче, потому что больно и страшно. 

Наруто, обдумывая и взвешивая варианты-теории, к концу урока приходит к дурацкому умозаключению, что Саске подрался с Кибой. 

_Но,_ — мысленно одергивается — _это ведь так глупо._ Да, Киба и Саске — не друзья, но и не враги. У них нет причин для ссоры. 

Правая рука Саске перевязана бинтом, левая выглядит опухшей. Наруто смотрит на острый профиль, на тонкий контур носа и — _колет в сердце_ — губы. На смешном расстоянии сидит человек, в которого не свезло влюбиться; человек, чей поцелуй до сих пор жжет память и чувства. 

_Человек, который оттолкнул его._

Наруто сминает в руке не отосланную записку. 

_Что же случилось за выходные?_

Звонок на перемену звучит неожиданно — Наруто почти вздрагивает. Саске же, как ужаленный, мгновенно подпрыгивает с места, едва слышится мелодия. Он спешит в сторону выхода из класса, на парте остаются осиротевшие тетрадь с канцелярией, на спинке висит рюкзак — Наруто в удивлении давится воздухом, брови тянутся по лбу вверх. 

Перешептывания одноклассников, немое недоумение так и не вышедшего учителя. 

За ребрами вздрагивает сердце. 

Неджи осуждающе хмурится, Киба не поднимает от парты взгляда, Шикамару смотрит в след однокласснику. 

_Да — нет._

Утекают секунды.

Раз, два… 

_Да._

Наруто практически слышит, как в голове щелкает тумблер: проклятый и очевидно сломанный механизм; тот самый, по вине которого случилась и случается череда идиотских поступков. 

— Саске! Стой! 

Он выбегает следом из класса. В груди дрожит, на затылок давит совершенно животная тревога, а ноги как чужие. Наруто застывает в проходе, лихорадочно смотрит: налево, направо, снова налево… Яркой вспышкой в голову бьет осознание-понимание — дежавю; дверной проем, школьный коридор, наполняющийся учениками в утро понедельника — _день первого июня, по-дурацки прожитый день первого июня._

Невидимый, но от того не менее осязаемый морской еж царапает горло. 

_Черт._

— Саске!.. 

_Да черт!.._

Наруто спешит к выходу на крышу, выбегает на площадку, лестницу, не перепрыгивает, а перескакивает по две ступеньки за раз, хлопком открывает дверь, но там — пусто; _никого._

Нервно закусывает губу. 

_Саске!_

В коридоре много учеников. Наруто обгоняет и проскальзывает меж ребят, направляется в сторону лестницы, но застывает у перил: _третий или первый? Вверх или вниз?.._

_Как бы поступил Саске?_

Нервничая, Наруто выбирает подняться на третий этаж. Заворачивает за угол. 

— Саске!.. 

В коридоре незнакомые люди. Никто не оборачивается. 

_Черт!_

Он пробегает по этажу, заглядывает в классы, вертит головой и все ищет узнаваемую чернявую макушку. 

Спуск на второй этаж. Снова: вправо, влево, по коридору, обязательно заглянуть в классы, но — _ничего._

Сердце прыгает в горле. Наруто тяжело дышит, на лице проступают красные пятна. 

_Саске нет._

Наруто ругается в голос, сжимает ладони в кулаки и торопливо сбегает по лестнице вниз. Шум, голоса, смех и обрывки фраз — Наруто лавирует меж учениками, оборачивается, выискивает глазами Саске, но — _по-прежнему ничего._

— Саске!.. 

Пара учениц заинтересованно на него оглядываются. Наруто, резко выдохнув, торопливо облизывает нижнюю губу. Подходит ближе и говорит: 

— Эй, привет! Не видели парня?.. Чернявый такой, лицо серьезное, на затылке все торчком, с меня ростом?.. — для верности он подкрепляет слова жестами. 

Ученица по левую руку отрицательно качает головой. 

— Да он… Ну, суровый такой! В смысле, ходит будто все вокруг не достойны, глаза еще такие, ну, как миндалины… По форме, не по цвету! В смысле, разрез интересный, цвет черный. Он еще торопился… торопится куда-то. 

Такой же отрицательный кивок.

— Черт!.. — Наруто зарывается ладонью в волосы, сжимает у затылка. Он уже разворачивается на пятках, как неожиданно заговаривает вторая ученица. 

— Я видела. Парня, что очень сильно торопился…

— Что?.. В смысле, когда? Он давно пробегал? 

— Не очень. Но… Ну, чернявый парень, очень обеспокоенный… Волосы и вправду на затылке во все стороны. Но он шел не один. Их было двое. 

Наруто в недоумении хмурится. _Не один?.. С Саске кто-то еще?.._

— А… Куда они ушли? 

Ученица указывает пальцем в сторону опечатанного крыла. 

— Туда. 

Наруто хмурится. Задумчиво кивает в знак понимания. 

— Спа… сибо. — Рубленное на слоги слово-благодарность. 

Наруто более не торопится, уже привычным шагом направляется в сторону опечатанной части коридора — места, где в пятницу была найдена девчонка с кровоточащим Именем. Он сглатывает вязкую слюну. Неприятно находиться у желтой ленты, перед глазами картинка-воспоминание: лужа крови, застывшие в ужасе глаза. 

Наруто оборачивается назад, смотрит по сторонам и — ловко и незаметно пробирается под надписью "не входить".

Безлюдная часть коридора, закрытые двери последнего в крыле класса. Ему здесь не нравится — слишком тихо и _чисто._ Он заглядывает в окна пустого помещения: никого и ничего. Наруто идет вглубь опечатанной территории: пожарный выход по правую сторону, а следом, на расстоянии в три шага — чулан. Наруто покусывает нижнюю губу. Перемена вот-вот закончится. 

Саске может быть в родном классе, или на выходе из школы — Наруто не знает наверняка, но что-то глубокое и сильное подсказывает, что следует идти намеченным путем. Вздохнув, он поворачивается к дверям пожарного выхода, кладет на продолговатую ручку ладонь, нажимает и толкает вперед — Наруто не надеется на удачу, но испытывает крайнее удивление, услышав послушный щелчок замка.

В лицо тут же ударяет холодный ветер. Небо, тяжелое и грустное, все так же нависает невыплаканным грузом. 

Наруто выходит на задний двор. Вдоль боковой стены сложена мебель из пустого класса: парты, стеллажи, стулья, разобранная на деревянные листы доска. Несколько шагов вперед, поворот за угол и перед глазами прямоугольное зеркало в декорированной бумажными цветами раме: повернутое полубоком, оно упирается нижней частью в траву, задней частью о тяжелый шкаф. Наруто чуть улыбается находке, подходит ближе в надежде рассмотреть получше, как…

— … нет, не здесь. — Наруто застывает, давится воздухом и в удивлении распахивает глаза — потому что невозможно не узнать владельца этого голоса; невозможно не узнать Итачи-сана. 

Фырканье, следом слышится не менее знакомое фырканье — сердце мгновенно падает в желудок, подошвы кед будто прирастают к траве и не ступить шагу, не вдохнуть кислорода, потому что за углом стоит Саске. 

— А если мне надо? — тихий, наполненный непривычными интонациями голос: уязвимость и просьба.

Наруто тихо сглатывает. Он совсем не хочет подслушивать, но так уж случается, что ноги ватные, а в животе лед. Поворот головы налево, направо и — вот… 

Кровь уходит с лица. В зеркальном отражении Наруто видит, как Итачи-сан опирается спиной о шершавую стену, голова чуть закинута вверх. Кончиками пальцев он невесомо поглаживает макушку Саске, который — _за ребрами болезненно вздрагивает_ — уткнувшись носом в шею брата, отчаянно полусжимает-полуобнимает его за плечи. 

_Ч-что?_

Наруто взглядом приклеивается к отражению, будто то волшебное. Сердце отстукивает в желудке, в легких — жжет. 

Итачи-сан выглядит не то уставшим, не то задумчивым — Наруто не совсем хорошо видно из-за углового положения зеркала. 

Саске тесно прижимается к брату, словно тот его воздух. Пальцы крепко держат за белоснежную рубашку с острыми манжетами. Их разделяет только кожа и ткань — и это смущает Наруто, потому что он даже к Какаши… тогда, в субботу… Даже к Какаши так не прижимался. 

— Не всегда желания равны потребностям. Между _"хочу"_ и _"надо"_ существует определенная разница, Саске. 

Саске резко отстраняется. Его глаза злые, тело — натянутая жилка; он весь — напряженная, черная молния, до белых костяшек сжимающая опухшей рукой плечо брата. 

— А ты эксперт в вопросах моих желаний? — Итачи-сан внимательно смотрит в лицо Саске: на плотно сжатые губы, на нахмуренные брови и выражение болезненной уязвимости. — Давай, Итачи, расскажи о том, чего я хочу. Смелее, опиши в деталях! Не волнуйся, кроме нас здесь никого нет. Ни один придурок не сунется в опечатанную часть школы! 

Итачи-сан устало выдыхает. Его ладонь мягко ложится на опухшую руку брата. 

— Или… — более тихий тон. Наруто хмурится, сосредотачиваясь. — Расскажешь о моих потребностях? Рассортируешь в градации полезности и эффективности, подпишешь жирным маркером где _"хорошо"_ , а где — _"плохо"_. Давай, ты же всегда называл меня глупым, самое время продемонстрировать мудрость, брат.

Мелодия школьного звонка слышится как сквозь толщу воды: где-то далеко и высоко, в другой реальности или сне. Наруто не ощущает собственного тела: мягкое, словно бескостное, оно воспринимается чужим и несоразмерным. 

Перемена закончилась. Онемевшим краем сознания Наруто понимает, что пора уходить, но ступить шаг к зданию — это что-то по-настоящему невозможное. 

Увиденное не находит места в разуме: какая-то абсурдная картина, невозможная и крайне смущающая. Но ведь… _это же реальность? Он не спит?_

Итачи-сан протягивает вперед руку: указательным пальцем мягко касается щеки, ведет вверх по скуле, поглаживает бровь. Подушечка замирает на невидимой точке по центру лба. 

— Тебе пора на урок. 

Саске фыркает. Он отпускает брата, отходит на шаг назад. Ловко сует ладонь в карман форменных брюк и — Наруто казалось, сильнее удивиться уже невозможно — достает зажигалку и пачку сигарет. 

Саске подцепляет зубами фильтр, прикуривает. Наруто ощущает себя до невозможного глупо: а _ему казалось, что он-то знает о друге все…_

— Я никуда не пойду, пока мы не договорим. 

Итачи-сан то ли вздыхает, то ли фыркает. 

— Хорошо, Саске. — Он чуть съезжает спиной по стене, устраиваясь удобнее. Правой рукой сжимает локоть левой. — Будь по-твоему. Но в двенадцать запланирован важный эксперимент, меня будут ожидать в лаборатории.

— Ха-х!.. — Саске, глубоко затягиваясь, выдыхает седой дым. — Знаешь, мне казалось, я за годы привык к тому, что на первом месте у тебя _всегда_ была и есть работа. Но… — затяжка. — По-настоящему к этой боли невозможно привыкнуть. 

Серыми кудрями дым уходит к небу. 

— И ты даже не спросишь, как давно или почему?..

— А ты ответишь правду? — Итачи-сан перебивает. Его лицо по-прежнему кажется уставшим и мирным, но голос — в противовес — звучит строго. — Называешь меня лжецом, не зная всей правды, а сам прогуливаешь школу и врешь в глаза. 

— Тц. 

— Я тебе никогда не лгал, Саске. Ты глупый мальчишка, не желающий замечать очевидного, совершающий безрассудные поступки и не осознающий последствий собственных желаний. 

Наруто видит, как в отражении Саске опускает голову: волосы скрывают лицо черным занавесом, зажатая меж пальцев сигарета тлеет. Наруто не знает наверняка, но ему кажется, что Саске сейчас невыносимо: глубокое и древнее чувство подсказывает, что внутри того разгорается настоящее черное пламя. 

— Мы снова вернулись к моим желаниям… — затяжка, выдох. — Тебе не кажется это смешным? 

— Нет. 

— А мне — да. Знаешь, я думаю, за последнюю неделю случилось много смешных событий. Например, вчерашний вечер. Кстати, уже рассказал своей _подружке_ , что в комплекте к белоснежным крылышкам идут рога? Нет, это правда смешно: все никак не решу, на ком из нас висит такое украшение — на тебе, ней, или… мне? 

Наруто внутренне съеживается от повисшего напряжения. Итачи-сан, вместо ожидаемой пощечины, протягивает вперед руку, ловко выхватывая из пальцев Саске сигарету. Касается губами фильтра, неторопливо затягивается. Его лицо предельно спокойно, но Наруто буквально кожей ощущает исходящий от него гнев. 

Уткнувшись взглядом в отражение, Наруто только и может, что хлопать рыбьими глазами. 

_Итачи-сан тоже… курит?_

Седой дым уходит к такому же небу.

Наруто ожидает кашля или чего-нибудь подобного, но не происходит ничего — будто совершенно привычное действие. Саске хмурится. 

— Твой черед спросить, — Итачи-сан прикрывает глаза, утыкается затылком о стену, — как давно или почему?.. 

— Тц! 

Саске вертит в ладони зажигалку. Наруто не столько видит, сколько ощущает исходящую от него злость: черную, необузданную, подогреваемую болью. 

Страшно перевести дыхание. 

— А ты ответишь правду? — затравленный голос. На лице не улыбка, а оскал раненного животного. 

— А ты к ней готов? — затяжка, выдох. — Путаешь желания с потребностями, свершаешь поступки и не заботишься о последствиях, напрочь не осознаешь, что… — Итачи-сан резко замолкает. Кривится, затягивается — словно не дымом, а спасительным кислородом — и только спустя бесконечную паузу продолжает. — Я твой брат, Саске. Быть старшим братом — значит оберегать от глупостей. Даже если глупость исходит от меня. 

— Ты достал. — Надломленный, переполненный разрывающими чувствами голос. — Достал со своей неопределенностью: то отталкиваешь, то принимаешь; говоришь о заботе, правильности, нормальности… Что там еще в золотом списке? Конечно, как же забыть! Твое любимое: _глупость._ — На лице Саске откровенное омерзение; не говорит, а выплевывает последнее слово. — Можешь говорить, что и как хочешь, но я знаю одно: вчера ты хотел этого не меньше. Итачи, не ври хотя бы себе. 

Резкими движениями Итачи-сан сбивает искру с конца дотлевшей сигареты. Его лицо бледно, глаза как у хищной птицы — уничтожающая, черная злость. 

— Неопределенность?.. — обманчиво тихий голос. — Не тебе ли о ней говорить, Саске. Колеблешься подобно маятнику, разобраться в себе не можешь. Думаешь, что поступаешь благородно, а по факту только калечишь. Прежде чем винить другого, взгляни в собственное отражение. 

Наруто видит, как на шее Саске движется кадык. 

— Заткнись. 

— А то что? 

— Заткнись! — резким, как молния, взмахом руки Саске швыряет зажигалку: та ударяется о землю, рикошетит, отбивается от ножки шкафа, скользит по траве и останавливается у ног Наруто. 

_Ч-что?.._

Он глотает воздух открытым ртом, как выброшенная на берег рыба — потому что в груди глыба льда, а сердце стучит в ушах. Неоново-зеленая зажигалка идентична той, что была во сне. Но — _как? Как такое возможно?!_

— …меня пропустит Дейдара. — голос Саске слышится будто через слой ваты. 

Вопросы в голове Наруто гудят беспокойными пчелами.

— Исключено. Дейдара под моим прямым руководством, а я запрещаю ему сопровождать тебя на территорию лаборатории. 

— С каких пор? 

— С этого момента.

— Тц! 

Это же невозможно: как может присниться то, чего прежде не видел?

— ...делаю в лаборатории? 

— Мне есть дело до всего, что связано с тобой. 

_Что?.. Что за лаборатория? О чем они?_

Наруто хмурится, напрочь теряя нить разговора. В зеркальном отражении он видит, как Саске, фыркая, отворачивается. Итачи-сан устало прикрывает глаза: лицо бледное и — возможно, Наруто только так кажется — кожа шеи влажная от пота. 

Наруто озадачено хмурится: на улице достаточно прохладно, а рубашка не кажется теплой.

— По поведению Дейдары не заметно, что он кому-либо вообще подчинялся.   
Итачи-сан медленно выдыхает через нос. _Ему плохо?.. Почему Саске ничего не предпринимает?_

— Видишь оболочку, а не суть.

Ветер зачесывает смоляные волосы. Саске сжимает опухшую руку в кулак, смотрит на брата с вызовом. 

— Ты мне не указ. 

Шуршит трава под кедами. Наруто со страхом напрягается, но Саске, резко развернувшись, направляется в противоположную от зеркала сторону. Едва тот скрывается за поворотом, как Итачи-сан сильно зажмуривается, сжимает в кулаке окурок и, спустя несколько секунд, шумно-длинно выдыхает — будто все это время что-то в себе сдерживал. 

Сердце Наруто дрожит в животе. 

Итачи-сан отстраняется от школьной стены. Разворачивается и идет за братом. Когда Наруто убеждается в том, что остался один, то едва ли не выдыхает собственную душу. 

_Что это было?!_

Ноги ватные, ладони потные. Ему кажется, прошла целая вечность с момента как начался урок. Возможно минуту, или час Наруто проводит, присев на корточки и зарывшись пальцами в волосы — время растягивается липкой жвачкой. 

Подслушивать чужие разговоры — не хорошо; подслушивать чужие _личные_ разговоры — низко и неправильно, но… Ведь _так_ хотелось ответов и, едва соприкоснувшись с желанным, отказать себе стало невозможным. Вот только в конечном итоге вместо облегчения — тяжелый груз новых вопросов: _что за лаборатория, кто такой Дейдара, почему Итачи-сан выглядит нездоровым и как, черт возьми, Саске не замечает состояния брата?_

Наруто царапает ногтями кожу. Он не знает, сколько времени просиживает в своем укрытии, но когда решается подняться, ноги оказываются затекшими. 

В спину дует осенний ветер — непривычный и чужой для восьмого июня. 

Будто бы во сне, Наруто неспешно направляется к двери аварийного выхода. Нажимает на ручку, незаметно проскальзывает внутрь. 

Некоторое время он стоит в холле и смотрит на боксы для сменной обуви: мысль убежать и скрыться в доме Какаши вертится ужом. Но — Наруто досадливо цыкает, вспоминая — тот на работе до позднего вечера. 

Ноги ощущаются тяжелыми гирями. Наруто вяло поднимается на третий этаж, сворачивает к выходу на крышу. Увиденное и услышанное никак не переваривается сознанием: будто кусок сырого мяса, Наруто все пробует проживать, но то жесткое и горько-соленое — несъедобное. 

Из головы не идет то, как Саске прижимался к Итачи-сану. У Наруто нет братьев, нет сестер и родителей, но ему кажется, что в увиденном жесте было что-то неправильное; что-то, что на грани родства и той близости, которую он испытал к Какаши. 

_Нет. Не может же!.. Саске было плохо и!.. Это глупо._

Наруто зажмуривается, резко мотает головой — к чертям грязно-бредовые мысли! Саске — брат Итачи-сана; единокровный, связанный материнским молоком и утробой. Увиденное — совсем не то, чем кажется! 

_Больная фантазия._

Но яркие картинки-фрагменты не вырезать, не стереть из памяти. Многим известно, что Саске — сирота; Какаши говорит, что после дня тридцать первого июня у того не осталось никого, кроме Итачи-сана. И Наруто, стоя на бетонной площадке перед выходом на крышу, все спрашивает себя: _а каким было бы его поведение, если бы у него в живых остался один-единственный брат?_

Наруто опускает взгляд, смотрит на ярко-оранжевые кеды. Его охватывает странным, непривычным чувством: виной, смешанной с самоупреком. «Наверное, — смиренно подытоживает он, — прижимался к брату так же». 

Наруто прикусывает губу. После выдыхает и касается железной ручки. Все верно: свежий воздух наведет в голове порядок, освежит. 

Металлическая дверь скрипит, пружина натягивается, открывая путь на крышу. В лицо тут же бьет полный озона воздух — спасительный, отрезвляющий и… 

Сердце падает в пятки, в жилах вспенивается кровь — потому что у защитной сетки, почти на том самом месте, где неделей ранее находился Наруто, стоит Саске. 

_Ту-дум._

Вороньи волосы ерошатся ветром. Он стоит спиной к выходу, сжав пальцы правой руки на защитной сетке — словно загнанное в неволю животное. Плечи сжаты, голова опущена. 

Во рту Наруто мгновенно становится сухо, невидимый еж, распухший до размеров города, режет гортань. За спиной, словно в другой вселенной, захлопывается дверь. 

_Ту-дум._

Как в замедленной съемке, Саске выпрямляется. Пальцы натягивают и отпускают сетку, отчего слышится характерный скрежет. Некоторое время — возможно секунду, возможно вечность — Саске стоит неподвижно. Затем оборачивается к Наруто.

 _«Это уже было,_ — белой вспышкой загорается в сознании Наруто, — _это все — вывернутое наизнанку дежавю». Солнце светило ярко, внизу, у площадки для футбола, трескотали цикады. Шел день первого июня. Он сказал Саске: «Я тебя люблю». Все пошло к чертям._

Шумный вдох. 

Тяжелым взглядом Саске молча смотрит на Наруто. Лицо — светлокожее и мягкое — все такое же любимое, такое же дорогое. Но этим утром отстраненное и измученное. 

Наруто хочет подойти, хочет прикоснуться и помочь участием, но после увиденного внизу совершенно не знает, что делать. 

Неожиданно Саске спрашивает: 

— Прогуливал? — голос звучит устало. — До конца урока еще есть время. Можешь побыть здесь, я ухожу. 

— Нет!.. В смысле, не прогуливал!.. — _черт._ Наруто прикусывает губу. — Ну, случайно так получилось, не планировал, а оно так, что… тут. 

Сердце дрожит в животе — _как же, как же сложно сейчас облекать мысли в слова!_

— Тц! — полураздражение, полунасмешка. 

Саске прячет руки в карманы форменных брюк. 

— Хочешь, принесу вещи из класса? — Наруто удивляется. Саске пожимает плечами. — После звонка перемена на ланч. Ты ведь захочешь выйти с друзьями на свежий воздух, присесть под… 

— Что?.. — Наруто буквально давится словами, что звучат не иначе как оскорбление. Хмурится. — С друзьями? А ты, Саске, не такой же мой друг? 

— Наруто, — лицо из равнодушно-усталого становится устало-раздраженным, — не задавай вопросов, на которые не готов услышать ответы. 

— Откуда тебе знать, к каким вопросам я готов, а к каким — нет? — он сжимает ладонь в кулак. Нечто огромное, но абстрактное, болезненно сжимает меж ребер. — Считаешь себя самым умным? Пропадаешь на неделю, в школе не появляешься, весточек никаких! А как пробую с тобой заговорить, то либо игнорируешь, либо… — _внутри болезненно вздрагивает. Спина еще в царапинах, губы жжет от воспоминания._ — Отталкиваешь. Ты… Отталкиваешь. 

Саске сощуривает глаза, а Наруто, не дождавшись ответа, продолжает. 

— Сказал бы хоть что-то!.. Я же без понятия! Может, ну, у тебя проблемы какие, помощь нужна… Я же… — _волнуюсь._ — Не в курсе событий! Приходишь спустя неделю, на лице синячищи, у Кибы, там, не лучше, Неджи молчит как рыба, Шикамару какой-то злой!.. И никто, никто мне ничего не рассказывает! 

Саске напрягается. Наруто не видит, но догадывается о том, что тот сжимает в карманах руки. 

— Тебе должны все докладывать? — тихий голос, перемешенный с ветром. — Наруто, в письменном или устном виде? — Саске кривится, окидывая высокомерным взглядом. — Не много ли на себя берешь? 

Невидимый еж дерет гортань. Наруто шумно вдыхает носом, плечи напрягаются от сдерживаемой злости. 

— По-твоему, друзья не должны делиться новостями из жизни?..

— Наруто, новость: никто никому ничего не должен. 

— Ха!.. Значит, я должен был забить на все? — широкий взмах руками. — Вот так: закрыть глаза на прогулы, не пытаться поговорить или оказать помощь — это так ты дружбу видишь?! 

— А я тебя просил? Наруто, я тебя хоть о чем-либо просил?!.. — руки зажаты в кулаки. Саске горбится, ступает вперед. Злость горит черным огнем. — Бегаешь за мной как бездомная собака, все под руку тянешься. Чего ты хочешь? Отчетов по прожитому дню? Сопливых записей из личного дневника? Наруто, еще новость: я не веду дневник и на Инузуку не похож, чтобы уведомлять о каждом шаге. — Фыркает и добавляет уже привычным тоном. — Мои _личные_ дела тебя _не_ касаются. 

Саске отворачивается, ступает шаг к направлению выхода. Второй, третий. Когда до двери остается смешное расстояние, что-то в Наруто молниеносно переклинивает — проклятый механизм, бесповоротно толкающий на все неразумные поступки. 

В три широких шага-прыжка Наруто оказывается возле металлической двери, преграждает собою путь. 

— Нет, — в голосе несвойственная ему сталь, — в этот раз не сбежишь.

— Чего?.. Не тебе мне указывать. 

— Нет! — Наруто дергается, инстинктивно хватая Саске за плечо. — Мы договорим! 

— Убрал руку. Ты кто такой, чтобы?..

— Друг! — отчаянный выкрик. — Я твой друг! Хватит к этому так относится!..

— Как — _так?_ Жить той жизнью, которую считаю правильной и поступать как считаю за нужное — _так?!_ — Саске тяжело дышит, до боли сжимает ладонь Наруто, но тот лишь ухватывает крепче. — Ты и половины не знаешь! Не имеешь понятия, с чем пришлось мне столкнуться и перед каким выбором нахожусь!..

— Так расскажи! 

— А если не хочу?! 

Саске с силой толкает Наруто в грудь, тот кривится, отступая на полшага назад. Но почти сразу же — вперед, хватает двумя руками за шиворот школьной рубашки и орет в перекошенное гневом лицо. 

— Почему ты такой придурок?! Неужели так сложно довериться другу?!.. — кровь пенится, стучит барабаном в висках. 

— Отпусти! — Саске хватает Наруто за локти, сжимает до красных пятен, оттягивает, шипит — ворот сжимает шею. — Я ничего тебе не должен! Отстань же от меня, наконец!.. 

Как ножом, последние слова режут по живому. Красная пелена застилает глаза и Наруто уже не думает — действует: толкает кулаками в ребра, Саске шикает и бьет по предплечьям; Наруто подпрыгивает вперед, ударяет в шею, ему отдают в живот!.. 

— Придурок! 

— Отстань! 

— Нет!.. 

— Да ты задрал!.. 

Как дикие звери, они валятся на шершавую крышу: Саске ударяется затылком, со всей дури бьет Наруто в бок — тот охает, жмурит глаза, в ответ наваливается, царапает плечо, толкает в грудь, его пинают коленом, переворачивают!.. 

— Не отпущу!.. 

— Пошел ты!..

— Сам!.. Пошел!.. — удар в челюсть, Саске сплевывает и без сожаления бьет в скулу, хватает за грудки — треск ткани — агрессивный толчок в живот, захват, колено пинает бок, переворот!..

Саске рычит, поваливает Наруто на спину, тот вскрикивает — шершавое покрытие крайне болезненно дерет несошедшие царапины. 

— Больно!.. 

— Поделом!.. 

— Ты псих!.. — удар в щеку. — Придурок конченый! 

Саске кривится, толкает Наруто, удар в ребра, переворот, захват. Они перекатываются по крыше, шипя и дерясь; соревнуясь в причиняемой боли, по очереди валя на лопатки пока, наконец, доведенные до усталости, не прекращают. Саске, тяжело дыша, лежит сверху на Наруто: руки сжимают плечи, колени разведены и упираются по обе стороны. Шею опаляет горячим дыханием. Наруто дышит через раз: тело болит, спину жжет немилосердно — до влажного пощипывания в глазах, но он держится, сжимает руки на боках Саске. 

Серое небо ощущается тяжелым покрывалом. 

— Ты… — Наруто переводит дыхание. — Ты в курсе, что порвал мне рубашку?.. Ходить… не в чем.

Саске молчит. Его дыхание выравнивается, пальцы ослабляют хватку. Спустя бесконечное время, он тихо отвечает. 

— Заслужил. 

Наруто фыркает. 

— Остыл, да? 

Жаркие ладони лежат на боках Саске, сквозь тонкую ткань чувствуется нежная кожа — запоздало, душной волной докатывает осознанием: в какой они смущающей позе. Наруто сглатывает: по спине скатывает лава, сердце вздрагивает, забиваясь на космическую скорость. 

Их животы соприкасаются — _ох…_

— Ты мне скажи. — Все такой же невозможный шепот в мокрую шею. — Из нас двоих кулаками размахивать не я любитель. — Саске фыркает — Наруто тут же вздрагивает, инстинктивно сжимая ладони сильнее и — в груди ошпаривает — с удивлением обнаруживает, что кожа у Саске теплая. Медовой волной накрывает тело: от макушки до пяток. Наруто забывает, как дышать, как двигаться и облекать мысли-чувства в слова. Кожа к коже — так тесно и близко, что внизу живота сладко стягивает. 

Во рту слишком много слюны. 

Саске, словно почувствовав что-то, напрягается. Мышцы каменеют, дыхание затихает. 

— Наруто, — тихий шепот; шепот милосердия и сожаления, — я не хочу причинять тебе боль. Но… Ты должен прекратить. 

Наруто сглатывает. Он смотрит в серое небо, ощущает каждой клеточкой тело Саске — дышит им, словно бы тот его кислород. 

_О чем?.. О чем он просит?.._

— Что прекратить? — Наруто отвечает таким же шепотом. Ему страшно и волнительно, но, решаясь, он воздушными касаниями слегка поглаживает бока Саске. 

— Это. — В шепоте много горечи. Саске произносит каждое слово так, словно бы то причиняет физическую боль. — Наруто, я не могу дать тебе… _этого_. Прекрати ожидать того, чего я не в силах дать. 

Свинцовое небо кажется ближе. Где-то в другой вселенной, сквозь толщу реальности и пространства, непременно трещат цикады. Солнце светит ярко. Он не слышит слов, от которых физически больно — как горячий нож меж ребер. 

— Наруто. 

Саске приподнимается на локтях, вытягивается, создавая меж ними разумное, но ощущаемое как _неправильное_ , расстояние. Белая кожа в следах от ударов, черные волосы красиво контрастируют с седыми облаками. 

Саске смотрит взглядом, полным боли и говорит слова, от которых внутри что-то безвозвратно крошится: 

— Я тебя не люблю. 

В другой вселенной все еще светит солнце. Холодный ветер не ерошит вороньи волосы, не задирает воротник смятой рубашки. 

Звук учебной сирены — в реальности пронзительный и громкий — слышится как сквозь толщу воды.

Саске поднимается. Наруто не видит, но догадывается о том, что тот ушел — сигнал тревоги заглушает остальные звуки. 

_Надо уходить._

О щеку, разбиваясь, ударяет дождевая капля.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * В оригинале фраза звучит так: “Bombing for peace is like fucking for virginity.” Надпись была на плакате во время анти-вьетнамских протестов в 1969 году.   
> Культурно позаимствовала, перековеркала и влепила куда мне надо. >:3 
> 
> ** рецепт взрывчатки (!)изменен умышленно(!), в трезвом уме и памяти. (!!)Не пытайтесь приготовить подобное в домашних условиях!(!!)  
> Кстати, большинство инфы по этой темы взято из "Бойцовского клуба", хэ-хэ. 
> 
> *** да, цитата из Хэллсинга. Спасибо всем, кто узнал и угадал). 
> 
> ____  
> Особая благодарность Mitaly за боевую поддержку.   
> Все еще спасибо Вайр за снабжение музлом.


End file.
